Magical Secret
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: ]Capitulo FINAL UP[ ¿...Que pasaria si Harry no fuese el unico que recibiera una carta de Howarts en su familia...? ¡CAP21: El descenlace de esta larga historia, leanlo y ojala y les guste! ¡LEANLO!
1. Capitulo Primero: Magia Interior

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Primero: Magia Interior  
  
Toda mi vida pense que era el mejor, me regodeaba entre la gente, todos me respetaban y los que no me temian, me gustaba molestar, ya que poseia una gran seguridad en mi mismo y mi autoestima era enorme, pero lo que ocurrio en mi 11 cumpleaños, no pudo mas que espantarme  
  
Me desperte y ahi estaba, una carta de pergamino, no pude mas que gritar lleno de horror cuando la abri, me decia cosas extrañas, cosas que jamas hubiera imaginado o creido  
  
Mis padres entraron de inmediato preguntandome si me encontraba bien, escondi la carta y respondi la primera tonteria que se me ocurrio  
  
-Solo fue una pesadilla  
  
Salieron cerrando la puerta detras suyo, tome de nuevo la carta y relei la parte que mas se repetia en mi cabeza  
  
"... ha sido aceptado en el colegio Horwarts de magia y hechizeria... de magia y hechizeria..."  
  
Que rayos significaba todo eso!? La magia no existe!! solo son cuentos para gente anormal, o no?  
  
Me levante y tome un baño, ese dia nadie lo podria arruinar, luego de cambiarme baje las escaleras veloz, pero volvi a subirlas a la mitad del tramo y de nuevo descendi por ellas haciendo un gran alboroto, al pasar por la puerta de la alacena le lance como cada mañana, ni la carta, ni siquiera el podrian arruinarme este dia, saldria con mis padres y mi mejor amigo, Piers Polkiss al zoologico, al llegar a la cocina conte mis regalos, solo habia trenta y seis, no fuese que realmente me molestara que la cantidad fuera menor que el año pasado, solo que el incidente de la carta me tenia exasperado, les grite exigiendo mas y me dijeron que en la salida me los comprarian, a veces me cansaba de tratarles asi, despues de todo eran mis padres, pero a veces sentia que les gustaba que fuese asi... mientras mas alejado fuese mi comportamiento del de mi primo, yo estaria en la gloria, pero debo admitir que en cierta forma admiraba su fortaleza  
  
VAYA SI AGUANTABA VARA!  
  
Salimos al zoo y lo tuvimos que llevar, la señora Figg no podia cuidarlo este año... todo lucia tan aburrido, Piers y yo vagando por ahi, sin hallar que hacer... fue entonces que la vimos, era imponente, tratamos que se moviera, pero fue imposible, sin embargo minutos mas tarde mi primo la miraba y esta SE MOVIA!  
  
Llegue corriendo intentando verla mejor y aventandolo de paso, aunque no siempre me divertia haciendolo sabia que a mi padre le fascinaba, por eso lo hacia y ocurrio, cai dentro de la jaula, sin saber como el vidrio habia desaparecido y me horrorice, vino a mi mente la estupida carta  
  
"Magia y hechizeria"  
  
No podia ser, empece a cuestionar si habria sido yo, ya antes me habian pasado cosas extrañas, como cuando me quedaba sin comida y de pronto en mi plato aparecia mas o el dia que deseaba tanto que mi primo cayera del columpio que este se rompio...  
  
Y luego nada... durante algun tiempo no ocurrio nada... hasta cierta mañana, Mi primo fue por el correo como siempre y llego con algunas facturas.. y una carta de pergamino!  
  
No sabia que hacer, y si era de nuevo de ese colegio extraño?  
  
Papa, Harry tiene una carta!- dije sin pensar y papa se la quito, se horrorizo, pense que era para mi cuando Harry salto intentando agarrarla  
  
-Es mia!  
  
-Quien te va a mandar correo a ti, el remitente debe estar equivocado y asi nos sacaron ambos de la habitacion, yo sin creer que el recibiese tambien esa carta... que rayos significaba!?  
  
Lo que paso los siguientes dias fue tan extraño... que ya no lo recuerdo bien, lo que si recuerdo fue que el onceavo aniversario de Harry un enorme señor llego por el diciendo que recibio la carta porque era un mago...  
  
UN MAGO!? Eso.. eso significaba que yo tambien?  
  
No dije nada, el hombre se lo llevo, no sin antes ponerme una horrible cola de cerdo, como por arte de magia ya no supe que hacer, estuve a punto de decirles que yo tambien habia recibido una tiempo atras, pero al ver el semblante de inmenso oidio en mi progenitor decidi callar  
  
Pasaron los años, ya tenia quince y las cartas seguian llegando cada año, sepa dios cuanto no batalle para ocultarlas, pero me fue imposible, cierto dia, durante las vacaciones de verano Harry pasaba fuera de mi cuarto cuando vio deslizarse una por el piso, la recogio y la abrio, rapidamente toco a mi puerta, abri sin imaginar lo que encontraria  
  
Ahi estaba el, sus ojos esmeraldas perforando los mios con un tinte de enorme asombro, no pude mas que verle horrorizado por ser descubierto  
  
-Dudley, tu... desde cuando....  
  
-Calla!- le jale a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta con cerrojo, aun seguia asombrado  
  
-Dudley.. desde cuando recibes cartas de mi colegio!?  
  
-Yo.. este .. yo...- decidi sincerarme, en realidad, desde que volvio de su primer año, siempre quise desarrollar mi magia- desde que cumpli 11 años  
  
-Que dices!? Eso significa qu tu tambien...  
  
-Lo se, pero papa y mama... -entonces decidi, que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, estudiaria magia!- Harry ayudame! Yo quiero... yo quiero... QUIERO ESTUDIAR MAGIA!  
  
Se asombro y luego me brindo una sonrisa que no conocia en el  
  
-Te ayudare, pero primero... ya sabes que debes hacer...  
  
Esa tarde baje junto con el con la carta en el bolsillo y me pare frente a mi padre  
  
-Papa, tenemos que hablar- quito la vista de su periodico mirandome con interes  
  
-Que ocurre Dudders? - fue cuando su sonrisa se convirtio en temor, habia sacado la carta de mi bolsillo y se la habia mostrado...  
  
--------------------  
  
--------------------  
  
Gochi: Bien, aqui esta este primer capitulo, kiero Reviews para saber que piensan, digo, trate de pensar en un fic algo diferente y miren lo que salio XD Bien, si les gusta pronto subiere otro capitulo  
  
BYE! 


	2. Capitulo Segundo: Viaje Al Callejon Diag...

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Segundo: Viaje al Callejon Diagon  
  
Vi como su rostro se ensombrecia, tenia la carta en mis manos, esa que recibi por primera vez a los 11 años y que seguia llegando constantemente cada año  
  
Reconocio la carta de inmediato, y despues de lo que habia pasado cuando llegaron las de Harry, quien no lo hubiera hecho?  
  
No supo que decir, ni Harry... ni yo tampoco, mama quien entraba a la habitación en ese momento, al ver la carta pego un fuerte grito y se desmayo, Harry corrio a ayudarla pero a medio camino papa le tomo del cuello de la camisa  
  
-No la toques maldito bastardo!  
  
Harry trato de zafarse, pero la imponente fuerza de papa se lo imposibilitaba  
  
-Yo solo..  
  
-Tu solo nada! Fuiste tu verdad! el que penso en esta estupida broma!! TE MATARE! Ya me tienes harto!- puso sus manos en su cuello y el rostro de Harry demostraba su falta de oxigeno, no podia dejarlo morir, sin el Howarts y todo lo demas referente a la magia me resultaban tan distantes...  
  
Lo hice, no supe como, pero cuando grite para que papa dejara de ahorcarle sus manos le soltaron, pense que me habia hecho caso, pero me espante al ver como estas empezaban a hacerse pequeñas, extremadamente pequeñas  
  
Volteo a verme, su mirada reflejaba angustia y desesperacion, incluso miedo, luego volteo a ver a Harry y solo pudo articular un leve  
  
-Por...favor...  
  
Harry subio corriendo a su cuarto y bajo con una vara de madera, era su varita, luego cuando se disponia a pronunciar algo con su mano derecha alzando su varita, una gruesa voz lo detuvo  
  
-No sera necesario que lo hagas Harry  
  
Todos volteamos a la puerta y vimos con sorpresa que el corpulento hombre de hacia 4 años estaba de regreso  
  
-Hagrid!- Grito Harry con emocion al tiempo que el hombre levanta su paraguas rosa y señalaba a mi padre, luego, tras pronunciar unas palabras que no entendi del todo, los brazos de papa regresaron a la normalidad  
  
-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo!- Harry lo abrazo y luego ambos dirigeron las miradas hacia mi, no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir las miradas sobre mi, papa se recupero y de inmediato se dirigio a mi, con la mirada confusa, no sabia que hacer, Harry por su parte pedia a Hagrid que hiciera un "Enerbate" sobre mi madre, el asintio y de inmediato mama recupero la consciencia, se espanto al ver al gigantesco hombre y de inmediato se escudo detras de papa, quien seguia mirandome sin atinar que decir, el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso, luego de una pausa que parecio enterna, por fin decidio hablar  
  
-No... no es broma, verdad Dudders?  
  
-No...- solo pude susurrar  
  
-Ya, ya me lo temia...  
  
Levante mi rostro y le mire con incredulidad, como que ya se lo temia!? Al parecer noto mi duda porque de inmediato explico  
  
-Desde que eras pequeño... habia demostrado tener... eso  
  
-Magia?- pregunte, parecio molestarse, pero luego sus facciones se tranquilizaron  
  
-Porque odian tanto la magia?- pregunto Harry sin pensar, papa volteo a verlo, pero su mirada ya no demostraba odio o rencor, solo dolor y melancolia, mama se sento en el sillon y papa la siguio luego invitaron a Harry, Hagrid y a mi a sentarnos, estaba sorprendido, no comprendia porque de pronto se ponian tan amables, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando mi padre comenzo a hablar  
  
"Cuando tu madre y yo eramos niños, tuvimos un amigo, Carl Kingstrong, el era.. un mago, y siempre jugabamos, eramos inseparables... cierto dia nos llego la noticia que habia muerto, por culpa de un hechizo mal hecho... la magia mato a nuestro mas querido amigo... desde entonces nos prometimos que desechariamos todo lo magico de nuestra vida...  
  
No pudo continuar, auque el relato no habia sido muy explicito ni emotivo, pudimos ver que realmente le habia afectado mucho recordar, mama tambien se entristecio  
  
-Ejem, lamento interrumpir este momento, pero necesito saber algo- Hablo Hagrid, y mis padres voltearon a verle  
  
-Que ocurre?- Pregunto Harry  
  
-Bueno, Dumbledore me mando a ver si este año Dudley aceptaba la invitacion al colegio, despues no podra hacerlo, nunca podria ponerse al corriente  
  
Me puse de pie mirando a mis padres, realmente deseaba ir, y al parecer ellos se habian resignado  
  
-Aunque aun odiamos la magia... no podemos negarnos a los deseos de Dudders- Papa hablo con calma y volteando a verme  
  
-Y bien?- Pregunto Harry, y aunque no estaba seguro el porque, parecia ansioso  
  
-Claro que ire- Respondi firme  
  
-Bien, ya esta decidido, para que pueda ponerse al corriente necesitara estar desde este fin de semana en Howarts  
  
Esto nos sorprendio a todos, hacia apenas 3 dias habian empezado las vacaciones y aunque no muy seguros mis padres aceptaron, luego de platicar los detalles con Hagrid se decido que el viernes iriamos a comprar lo necesario a un lugar llamado el callejon Diagon, Harry nos llevaria  
  
La noche del jueves no pude dormir, estaba tan ansioso, era la primera vez que iria a un lugar magico, me pase toda la tarde con Harry, hablando del lugar, preguntandole infinidad de dudas, el lucia feliz al contestarme, supongo que despues de 15 años siendo un extraño en su casa, le era agradable sentirse por fin aceptado  
  
********************  
  
No podia dormir, aun mi cerebro no procesaba del todo lo sucedido los ultimos dias, Dudley un mago? No podia creerlo, se paso toda la tarde preguntandome muchas cosas, del callejon Diagon, Howarts... incluso sobre mis amigos... me sentia feliz, porfin era aceptado en la casa... no podia ser mejor, trate de cerrar los ojos y dormir, al dia siguiente iriamos al callejon Diagon y no queria estar cansado  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
GOCHI: Bien, aqui esta este segundo capitulo, trate de que sonara creible la historia del amigo de Vernon y Petunia, pero aunke la reescribi varias veces, aun la siento forzada, espero reviews y no, la historia no sera completamente Dudley y Si si abra escenas de romance... ¬¬ no no Yaoi... bueno, kien sabe *¬*... . PERO NINGUN YAOI INCLUIRA AL DUDLEY!  
  
Y gracias a Randa, por ser la unika ke me puso un review en este capitulo... =D Prometo tratar de hacerlo interesante sin descuidar mi otro fic de HP: REVENGE - When the love gets out of control-   
  
XDD No hallaba como anunciarlo ^^U 


	3. Capitulo Tercero: Rumbo A Howarts

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Tercero: Rumbo a Howarts  
  
Ese viernes la casa estaba muy activa, tio Vernon se cambiaba con rapidez y tia Petunia corria por la cocina haciendo el desayuno, por su parte Dudley estaba ya listo, muy nervioso sentado en la cocina  
  
Baje aun sin peinar, pero ya cambiado y casi listo para partir  
  
-Podrias decirme donde queda el callejon Diagon?  
  
-Ya te he dicho que en Londres, no te pongas tan nervioso, no hay nada que temer - dije ahogando un bostezo y tratando de aplacarme el cabello  
  
-Lo se, pero... este es mi ultimo dia en casa... estare fuera casi todo un año, me sentire solo, no conozco a nadie  
  
-No te preocupes, yo estare ahi, ademas seguro que haces amigos pronto  
  
Seguimos conversando durante el desayuno, tio Vernon parecia algo preocupado, pero no demasiado como para no zamparse 3 platos de huevos con tocino y tia Petunia se paseaba algo nerviosa arreglando el cabello de Dudley o la corbata de tio Vernon, no entendia porque estaban tan nerviosos, es verdad que el callejon era un sitio un poco raro, pero no para tanto  
  
Llegamos cerca del medio dia al Caldero Chorreante y sin mas entramos  
  
********************  
  
Al entrar al lugar paso algo que no podiamos creer, inmediatamente Harry estuvo adentro algunos cuantos hombres y mujeres se aproximaban a el, saludandolo, como si de un gran artista se tratase, el solo saludaba un poco sonrojado y reuhia contestar cualquier pregunta de manera amable, de inmediato nos dirigimos a una puerta y al salir vimos una pared de ladrillos frente a nosotros, entonces Harry saco su varita y tocando una serie de ladrillos, que aunque para mi no tenian orden, para Harry deberian de significar algo  
  
Lo que sucedio luego me dejo impresionado, de pronto el muro de ladrillos comenzo a separarse dejando ver una larga calle llena de tiendas de todo tipo, que se extendian hasta perderse de vista  
  
-GENIAL! - dije en voz alta muy emocionado, voltee a ver a Harry y parecia mas feliz de lo habitual... aunque debo reconocer que nunca hasta que se entero de mi carta le habia visto feliz  
  
Habia toda clase de gente, vestidos de forma rara, niños mirando escaparates, señoras regateando precios, en fin, como si de un mercado se tratase  
  
-Que te parece? - pregunto indicando con un ademan las tiendas cercanas a nosotros  
  
-Super!... a donde iremos primero? - no podia dejar de mirar las tiendas, desde una llamada Flourish & Blotts, que estaba llena de libros hasta Ollivanders, que parecia algo lugubre y solo podia ver miles de cajas apiladas unas sobre otras  
  
Lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue el enorme edificio blanco que sobresalia de entre todos los demas  
  
-Ese es Gringotts- Dijo Harry al notar mi atencion puesta sobre este - Es el banco de los magos  
  
-Oohh... - dije sin dejar de observarlo, luego voltee a ver a mis padres y ambos tenian una expresion melancolica, esperaba verlos como yo, sorpendidos del lugar, incluso aterrados o asqueados, pero solo veian las tiendas con esa expresion de melancolia, supuse que su amigo les habia contado algo del lugar, justo en ese momento un ulular llamo nuestra atencion, en un principo crei que se trataba de alguna de las lechuzas que estaban en "El emporio de las lechuzas" pero al ver al cielo vimos una, blanca como la nieve, volando hacia nosotros  
  
-Hedwin! - grito Harry mientras el ave descendia y le entregaba un sobre de pergamino, lo abrio de inmediato bajo nuestras miradas expectantes  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Espero que te encuentres bien, todos en Howarts lo estamos  
  
Ahora bien, pasemos a lo que nos ocupa, en vista que el joven  
  
Dursley ha aceptado ingresar a Howarts, es por de mas logico  
  
que tu lo acompañaras, bien, te mandamos la lista de tus libros  
  
para este curso que inicia, lamento que el mensaje sea tan  
  
corto, pero hay varias cosas que arreglar por aca, nada de que  
  
Preocuparse  
  
Sin mas por el momento, se despide  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Miró la carta con detenimiento, observando cuidadosamente la lista, luego penso un poco y sin mas nos dirigio una mirada y dijo  
  
-No sera tan caro como pense  
  
Luego entramos al banco y casi grito a ver a unos seres extraños, luego Harry me explico ke eran gnomos, de inmediato papa y mama se dirigeron a un escritorio y Harry me dijo que era para cambiar algo de dinero muggle por magico, como supieron que hacer? Pense que su amigo les habia hablado de todo eso  
  
-Tio Vernon, puedo ausentarme con Dudley un momento mientras hacen el tramite- Dijo Harry de pronto, no tenia idea de que hablaba  
  
-Mmm aja... no tarden mucho- respondio sin ver a Harry, casi sin ganas  
  
-Sigueme- me dijo y caminamos hacia un gnomo junto a una puerta  
  
-Venimos a sacar dinero de la caja de seguridad de Harry Potter- Caja de seguridad? Harry tenia una caja de seguridad, con dinero magico? debi imaginarlo, si no, como habia conseguido comprar sus utiles escolares, la voz del gnomo me regreso a la realidad  
  
-Tiene su llave?  
  
-Aqui esta- el gnomo cogio una pequeña llave y luego llamo a otro, quien nos guio a un carrito  
  
Bajamos por unas vias a toda velocidad, creo que casi vomitaba el desayuno, en el camino Harry me hizo prometerle que guardaria el secreto del contenido de la caja, yo asinti, no podia pronunciar palabra, senti que el desayuno escaparia de un momento a otro  
  
El carro paro y todos bajamos, luego el gnomo abrio una gran puerta frente nuestro y un resplando cego un poco mis ojos  
  
Frente a mi veia un monton considerable de monedas que parecian de oro, plata y bronce, Harry entro y saco unos cuantos puñados, luego regresamos y papa y mama nos esperaban  
  
Fuimos de tienda en tienda, comprando cada cosa de las listas, las tunicas en la tienda de Madam Malkin, los libros en Flourish & Blotts y por ultimo fuimos a Ollivanders, papa y mama no habian entrado a ninguna tienda, pero al ver que fuera de esta habia uno grupo de magos de mal ver decidieron entrar  
  
-Oh, buenos dias Harry- saludo el empleado y luego volteo a verme  
  
-Oh, un Dursley... hace años que no veia uno  
  
Tanto Harry como yo abrimos los ojos como platos, OTRO DURSLEY HABIA SIDO MAGO?  
  
El vendedor nos miro y luego volteo a ver a mis padres  
  
-Oh! Vernon Dursley, madera de cedro, 36 cm, fibra de corazon de dragon y Petunia Evans, caoba, 23 cm, pelo de unicornio, flexible...  
  
No entendia de que rayos estaba pasando, solo podia ver las caras de espanto de mis padres y el rostro de extrema sorpresa de Harry  
  
-USTEDES! USTEDES!!! SON MAGOS TAMBIEN!!- QUE!? Mis padres MAGOS!? crei que desmayaria  
  
-Claro que son magos, hace un tiempo vinieron aqui a comprar todo para Howarts, me sorpendio no verlos de nuevo... bueno no mucho.... fue por lo de Kingstrong, cierto?  
  
Papa solo asintio y vi caer lagrimas de sus ojos, luego el vendedor se acerco a papa  
  
-Veo que aun no lo superas... sabes que fue un accidente - poso una mano en el hombro de papa y fuera de lo que pense no lo rechazo  
  
-Pero... pero yo...   
  
-Nadie te culpa Vernon... sabemos que solo fue un juego que se salio de control  
  
-Pero... YO LO MATE!!- cerro los ojos y se derrumbo, lloro como nunca lo habia visto antes... de hecho creo que nunca lo habia visto llorar  
  
********************  
  
Aun no podia asimilarlo, mis tios, mis ODIO-TODO-LO-MAGICO-TIOS ERAN MAGOS!  
  
No tenia ni idea que decir, la escena era por demas desoladora, mi tio Vernon lloraba a pierna suelta sobre el hombro de el señor Ollivanders, quien le daba palmaditas en la espalda dandole palabras de aliento, tia Petunia sollozaba a su lado y Dudley permanecia a mi lado, con expresion perdida  
  
Ahora entendia el porque de su odio a la magia, el mismo habia matado a su mejor amigo con un hechizo fuera de control, no lo creia, jamas imagine que tras el odio hacia la magia de mis tios hubiera algo tan profundo, luego de un rato tio Vernon se separo y seco sus lagrimas, despues volteo hacia mi e hizo que jamas espere, me abrazo  
  
-Perdonanos Harry, por todo - aun lloraba, no entendia, mi mente no asimilaba tanta informacion, cerre los ojos y un par de lagrimas escaparon de ellos - Se que hemos sido terribles contigo... perdonanos por favor- me abrazo con mas fuerza ... o eso pense, pero en realidad tia Petunia tambien me abrazaba susurrando palabras similares a las de Vernon  
  
-Tio... tia... no lloren - les separe y sonrei, al fin las barreras se habian roto, sabia que apartir de ese momento todo seria perfecto, compramos la varita de Dudley, madera de haya, 38 cm, fibras de corazon de dragon y luego nos dirigimos al caldero correante, comimos y el tio Vernon nos conto la historia completa de como ocurrio el accidente, ademas nos confesaron que ninguno se habia deshecho de su varita, algo que realmente nos sorprendio y otra tantas anecdotas de su infancia, luego nos dirigimos a la estacion de King's Cross, una vez ahi entramos al anden 9 y 3/4, el tren ya estaba ahi, y para mi sorpresa la profesora McGonagall se encontraba junto a el  
  
-Profesora McGonagall- salude bajando la cabeza y esta respondio de la misma manera, tambien saludo a Dudley presentandose y por ultimo se acerco a mis tios, al parecer las sorpresas no acababan ese dia porque, aunque saludo a tio Vernon de mano a tia Petunia la abrazo, luego me enteraria que ellas se habian conocido antes del accidente y a pesar de la diferencia de edad se habian hecho amigas, luego con un movimiento de varita subio nuestros equipajes al tren y nos dio 5 minutos para despedirnos, subio al tren y nosotros nos acercamos a mis tios  
  
La despedida fue triste, mas ahora que todos nos llevabamos bien, abrazos, besos y promesas de cartas era lo que reinaba en la despedida, justo antes de subir, tia Petunia me detuvo y saco lo que pense era un viejo papel roido y me lo entrego, al desdoblarlo mire con asombro que era una foto, no una muggle, una magica, eran cuatro niños, estaban mis tios, los cuales no batalle en identificar, un joven de cabello castaño claro con un vistoso lunar justo bajo la ceja derecha y una hermosa joven que no pude identificar  
  
-Ella es tu madre- dijo un un susurro, nunca la odie, no podia, fue la mejor amiga que pude tener- luego de esto me pidio que la conservara y despues de un largo abrazo era hora de partir  
  
Una vez en el tren el camino a Howarts fue una delicia, teniamos el tren para nosotros y toda clase de dulces y bebidas  
  
Llegamos a Howarts al anochecer y al primero que vimos luego que Hagrid nos llevo al castillo desde la estacion fue a Dumbledore, nos dio la bienvenida, luego nos llevo al gran comedor para cenar y nos explico que Dudley tomaria clases diarias con cada profesor y ademas llevaria un tutor en clases de vuelo y en tranformaciones, ya que McGonagall no podia darle clase por un compromiso, su casa le seria asignada el dia de inicio de clases  
  
-Harry, tu seras su tutor de vuelo- me alegre y cuando iba a preguntar por el tutor de transformaciones la puerta se abrio de golpe y un rostro familiar entro gritando mi nombre  
  
-HAARRYYY!  
  
********** **********  
  
Oi el nombre de Harry gritado a los cuatro vientos y voltee a ver como una chica de hermoso cabello castaño le abrazaba  
  
-Hermione!, ella sera la tutora? - pregunto mi primo y el director asintio  
  
-Mucho gusto, sor Hermione Granger- me ofrecio la mano y la salude... no sabia que decir... frente a mi estaba la chica mas linda que habia visto... era hermosa... hermosa  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Bien, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, seguro les deje el ojo asi O__O con lo ke paso XDDD, agradezco encarecidamente los reviews de  
  
Kenssy  
  
bunny  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
Randa   
  
Star Ariala  
  
kathy  
  
Gracias por aporyarme y prometo hacer caso a sus opiniones 


	4. Capitulo Cuarto: Magicas Vacaciones

Gochi: El 4 up! Ahora agradezco a:  
  
Star Ariala: Gracias por el comerntario, me da gusto ke pienses que es muy original :D  
  
chio: Si, pense que los Dursley no podian tener tan duro corazon sin un buen motivo ^^  
  
kathy: Pues niña, me da gusto que ya no te caigan tan mal, kiere decir ke lo estoy haciendo bien :) y las dudas sobre los Dudleys en du epoca magica vendran en proximos capítulos, I promise!  
  
Joyce Granger: Debo admitir ke me dio gustop dejarte en shock, kize que asi fuera, y comprendo que los odies tanto, kien no? pero en fin, yo me imagine el motivo de su odio... y mira nomas que salio x)  
  
Randa: o.o Creo lo mismo que tu, Ron no se quedara tan calladito cuando alguien le trate de kitar a su chika... aunke aqui aun no se lo propone ._.u  
  
Isis: Gracias por lo komentarios, bueno, quien sabe si me adelante, pero apoco no estaria curioso?  
  
Por sus reviews, bueno, ahora si:  
  
----------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Cuarto: Magicas Vacaciones  
  
No pude articular palabra, cuando esa bella chica me ofrecio la mano en saludo solo pude tomar su mano de forma torpe y temblorosa, ella me sonrio y al fin pude tartamudear  
  
-Du-Dudley Durs-ley- parecio satisfecha con mi respuesta, luego los tres nos sentamos a cenar mientras el director nos explicaba con detenimiento la situacion  
  
Seria dificil, llevaria muchas materias que en mi vida pense que exsistieran, pociones, transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas magicas, defensa contra las artes obscuras... en fin, mis vacaciones habian oficialmente terminado, pero no me molestaba, estaba decidido a aprender magia aunque pereciese en el intento... y mis animos se doblaron al enterarme que alguien como Hermione me daria clases  
  
La cena termino entre alegres platicas de infinidad de cosas, que al ser la mayoria sobre magia, me limitaba a escuchar y tratar de tomar nota de todo lo que mi cerebro, medio adormilado ya, podia retener, luego segumios al director por varias escaleras, que, para mi asombro, cambiaban de posiciones y se movian sin aviso previo, a los pocos minutos nos encontramos frente a un cuadro donde una señora algo rellena esperaba sentada  
  
-Bien señor Dursley, mientras se le asigna una casa, usted dormira aqui, en la torre de Gryffindor- me dijo pausadamente y luego dirigio la vista a Harry  
  
-La contraseña es "bizcochos de calabaza", si necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo- y bajando la cabeza se despidio  
  
Harry volteo a verme y luego repitio la contraseña, para mi sorpresa el cuadro se aparto dando lugar a un hueco en la pared que era la entrada a una bella sala, con sillones y una fogata, adornada con los colores rojos y dorados  
  
-Bien, buenas noches Harry, que duermas bien- dijo Hermione despidiendose de mi primo, luego se giro rumbo a unas escaleras, por un momento pense que no se despediria de mi, seguramente sabia lo mal que trate a Harry en el pasado, pero al llegar al primer escalon volteo su cabeza a verme  
  
-Duerme bien Dudley, mañana te espera un largo dia- me sonrio y luego volteo de nuevo al frente y agrego -Como tutora no soy tan amable- y desaparecio al girar por las escaleras  
  
-Bueno, sigueme- me ordeno Harry entre bostezos, se notaba que estaba tan cansado como yo, subimos por las escalera y giramos en direccion contraria a la de Hermione, llegamos a una puerta y al abrirla observe una habitacion con 6 camas, Harry parecio un poco sorprendido  
  
-Han agregado una cama extra- me dijo en tono cansado, pero algo alegre, se dirigo a la cama donde se encontraban sus cosas y yo hice lo propio, a los pocos minutos ambos estabamos en los brazos de morfeo, ese dia habia sido tan emocionante, que el cansancio me vencio de inmediato  
  
-Cerca de las 4 de la mañana desperte, necesitaba ir al sanitario, de regreso a mi cama alcance a oir murmuros bajos, me acerque a la cama de mi primo y pude escuchar un leve, pero claro susurro  
  
-Mmm.. Dra...co... - Draco? Harry estaba soñando con alguien llamado Draco, vaya nombrecito pense en modo de burla, pero mis risas mentales se detuvieron de pronto al escuchar un siseo extraño provenir de los labios de mi primo -ffssssfhhhh sssuuuuhhhhffffiiiiiii- me sorpendi mucho, Harry hablaba de manera rara, como si fuese un idioma exotico, me dio algo de miedo, asi que decidi regresar a la cama de inmediato  
  
El fin de semana nos la pasamos disfrutando el tiempo libre, yo conociendo el castillo y paseando y platicando con Harry y Hermione  
  
El lunes desperte al sentir el calido sol matutino, Harry ya se habia levantado y se cambiaba a su tunica de Howarts, segui su ejemplo despues de tomar un baño y ambos bajamos al gran comedor, yo tratando de memorizar el camino, mientras mi primo me decia cosas como "Para alla esta el salon de historia de la magia y hacia aquel rumbo estan los patios .."una vez en el comedor nos encontramos a Hermione, quien estaba terminando un tazon de cereal con la cabeza metida completamente en un ENORME libro, la saludamos y solo agito su mano, sin separar la vista de este, Harry volteo a verme  
  
-Siempre es asi- ambos nos sentamos y luego de un desayuno digno de reyes, Harry me acompaño a mi primera clase, dejamos a Hermione aun sumida en el libro mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo y escribia pequeñas notas en un cuaderno  
  
-Se esta tomando esto de ser tutor muy enserio... bueno, es tipico de ella, bien, cual es tu primera clase?  
  
-Deja veo- saque una nota de mis cuadernos y lei -...Aqui esta, es pociones  
  
Sin saber el porque el rostro de Harry se ensombrecio y su mirada se lleno de un sentimiento entre el odio y el terror  
  
-Que ocurre?- pregunte al ver que disminuia el paso  
  
-No... no es nada, solo te dire algo, el profesor Snape, quien es el encargado de pociones no es muy amigable que digamos, te recomiendo no lo hagas enojar y pon atencion a su clase  
  
-De acuerdo- asienti en un susrro, luego caminamos en silencio hacia las mazmorras y llegamos al salon, al entrar un hombre de cabello negro y algo grasiento nos esperaba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, ambos tomamos asiento en la primera fila  
  
-Señor Potter...es un placer verle tan pronto- dijo con una mirada llena de odio y la voz en tono sarcastico, luego volteo a verme y su mirada no cambio mucho, luego de presentarse, comenzamos de inmediato, tomaba notas de todo, de todos los maestros que conoci en mi vida, nunguno me habia infundido tanto terror como este  
  
Luego de 3 largas horas salimos, dando gracias al cielo que esa clase solo me tocaba los lunes y los jueves, despues siguio historia de la magia, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes obscuras y otras mas, me senti un poco mal al saber que Hermione no me iba a dar clases ese dia, pero todo se desvanecio en la tarde, al terminar las clases del dia subimos a la habitacion y Harry tomo su escoba, luego me llevo a lo que parecia ser un campo deportivo, el de quidditch, recorde lo que me habia contado mi primo sobre el deporte y aun me parecia increible que alguien pudiese volar en una escoba  
  
Entramos en los vestidores y sacamos una escoba, lucia algo vieja, pero resistente, luego salimos y dejo ambas escobas en el arenoso piso  
  
-Bien, listo?  
  
-Listo- respondi un poco nervioso  
  
-Bueno, parate a la izquierda de tu escoba y levanta el brazo derecho asi- me mostro la forma y la imite de inmediato  
  
-Ahora, de forma firme y clara di "ARRIBA"  
  
-ARRIBA!- no paso nada, voltee a verle y el solo me pidio que lo intentase de nuevo, asi lo hice un par de veces, en los cuales la escoba solo rodaba por el piso, hasta que luego de la quinta vez logre elevarla  
  
-Lo hice!  
  
-Bien, ahora empecemos, monta en tu escoba asi- de nuevo me mostro la manera -y con el pie da un golpe en el piso, elevate un poco y desciende  
  
Fue genial, pude volar sin problemas, esa noche practicamos mucho y jugamos carreras, creo que nunca me habia divertido tanto con mi primo en toda mi vida  
  
Los siguientes dias estuve tan atareado con los deberes y clases que me olvidaba hasta de comer, cosa que Harry tenia que recordarme casi a diario, esto aunado a las practicas con la escoba habian provocado en mi una considerable perdida de peso, no me lo podia creer, ahora solo pesaba unos cuantos kilos mas que mi primo, al bajar de peso, mi rostro se habia vuelto mas afilado y fino, mis brazos mostraban ya musculos, parecidos a los de mi primo, pero no tan prominentes y al perder los kilos extras, me veia mas alto, tuvimos que pedir ropa nueva  
  
Tambien me alegre mucho, las clases de Hermione eran de martes a viernes, me parecian tan entretenidas, tanto por lla infinidad de cosas que haciamos, sino tambien por la maestra que las impartia, cada dia me gustaba mas, claro que nunca lo deje ver, no queria arruinar nuestra amistad, pero no podia evitar soñar con ella cada noche  
  
Asi rapidamente llego el el dia antes del inicio de las clases, ese dia nos lo dieron libre, Herm habia ido a Hogsmade a comprar algunas cosas y Harry y yo regresabamos al castillo despues de volar un rato, entonces me aventure a preguntarle algo que me intrigaba desde hacia tiempo  
  
-Oye Harry, podrias decirme quien es Draco?  
  
De inmediato se detuvo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojisimas  
  
-Co-como... como conoces de Draco!?- tartamudeo mientras sus ojos me veian asustados  
  
-Bue-bueno, es que muchas veces me he despertado a mitad de la noche al privado y te he oido susurrar su nombre  
  
********** **********  
  
No podia creer lo que oia, Dudley me habia escuchado susurrar el nombre de Draco entre sueños, no supe que decir, me senti como un tonto, como se suponia que deberia explicar lo de Draco!?  
  
Nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera Ron o Herm! Y ahi estaba mi primo, con la duda perforandole y todo por mi estupida mania de hablar dormido! Deberia decirselo... lo que habia entre Draco y yo?... como lo tomaria?... como me trataria al enterarse que yo era gay y que Draco era el nombre de mi amado?  
  
-Lo siento, no debi preguntar- murmuro al notar mi nerviosismo, entonces decidi contarselo, ademas, no podria guardarle el secreto una vez que conociese a Draco  
  
-No, esta bien, te lo dire, pero prometeme no contarselo a nadie- lo vi asentir, ansioso por saber mi historia  
  
Bueno, veras... Draco... es una persona muy importante para mi...  
  
-Tu novia? Aunque a decir verdad Draco no es un nombre muy femenino que digamos...  
  
-NO!, bueno, no exactamente... si, Draco es como si fuese mi novia... el problema es que.... - no pude seguir, senti el calor subir a mis mejillas y como mi garganta se bloqueaba  
  
-Cual es el problema Harry?  
  
-Bueno...- tome valor, no podia hecharme para atras - ... la cosa es que... Draco... Draco es hom-bre- cerre los ojos esperando algun reproche que nunca vino, al abriorlos mire a Dudley, me veia como si nada - No te sorprende?  
  
-No, para nada, tengo muchos amigos gays en casa... aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que tu tambien lo fueras- me sonrio  
  
-Solo prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie  
  
-No lo hare - ambos caminamos al castillo, el siguiente dia seria muy largo  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
GOCHI: Bueno, termine este capitulo.... . LO SIENTO! Intente que no hubiera Yaoi... pero no pude evitarlo, no veo a Harry con otro (a) que no sea Draco *¬*, aunque no espero que sea explicito  
  
En fin, aun no se en que casa colocar a Dudley... pero eso si no sera Gryffindor.. por eso necesito saber quienes son los maestros encargados de Huffle & Raven  
  
Bien eso es todo, opinen a que casa mandamos a Dudders =P  
  
Hasta el proximo capitulo SAYONARA! 


	5. Capitulo Quinto: La Seleccion

GOCHI: AL FIIIIN!!! Despues de mucho actualizo... disculpen mi tardanza, pero tenia un bloqueo involuntario debido a la presion del examen de ingreso a la educacion superior.... ;_; fue horrible no poder escribir nada bien [para muestra esta la escena de REVENGE, T_T me kedo fatal!!] Bien, dejemos esto, que me deprimo mas.... aun faltan los resultados x_X.... MORE PREEEESSUUUUREEEE!!!!  
  
Ejem, bien ahora pasemos a los reviews... que aunke pokos, agradezco de corazon  
  
-----  
  
kathy  
  
No lo se, kizas hay gente ke no kiera ver algo asi, para eso tengo REVENGE, aun asi, si la gente lo pide...  
  
Pos como te dije NO sera un Dudley+Herm, pero si habra muchas peleas entre Ron+Dud  
  
Y eso del Qudd, no me cconsta, pero el esfuerzo fisico y la falta de comida[tb dejo de comer por las prisas de ponerse al corriente] hicieron el milagro... y lo del caracter.. pos lo explike en el primer chap  
  
-----  
  
Noe  
  
Thanks, me d gusto ke te gustara! CLARO! no puede faltar el H+D ADORO A HARRY CON DRACO!  
  
Y lo de los tios... bien, me imagin algo asi ^^U  
  
-----  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
Lo siento de veras, debi pensar en los demas usuarios al escribir algo asi, lamento haberte sacado de onda, pero al iniciar el fic no pense escribir un Harry+Draco, vino de pronto y es que adoro esa pareja, tratare de no hacer nada explicito, a menos, claro ke otros usuarios lo pidan, entonces pondre una advertencia como: **** A partir de aqui escena de H+D ****  
  
O algo asi, repito, no era mi intencion molestarte y ojala y siguas leyendo el fic, puesto ke no se enfocara en el H+D sino en la vida de Dud en Hogwarts  
  
PD.- o.O Kien te pellizco?  
  
-----  
  
Star Ariala  
  
Pues yo tb batallo un poko patra imaginarme a Dud flaquito, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de verle asi, si hasta eso, feo no es, pero la gordura... ahora ke esta flaco[bueno, solo un pokito pasado de peso, tampoko es un palillo] creo ke tendra varias chikas de su casa y d otras tras el  
  
Yo tb espero hablar por msn pronto, BYE!  
  
-----  
  
AHORA SI, CAPI  
  
-----  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Quinto: La Seleccion  
  
El bullicio me desperto esa mañana, un grupo de elfos domesticos acomodaba camas y limpiaba el lugar, era mas temprano de lo habitual y no pude evitar gruñir un poco ante tal intromision, me puse de pie como pude y me dirigi a tomar un baño, sabia que ese dia iba a ser importante  
  
Para cuando me di cuenta engullia mi tercer plato de cereal con fresas al lado de Harry y Herm, ellos platicaban alegremente, pero yo no podia evitar sentirme nervioso, ya me habian explicado el proceso de seleccion y por ende entendia que esa probablemente fue mi ultima noche en el dormitorio de Gryffindor... a partir de ese dia, conviviria con mucha gente nueva y desconocida  
  
Debo decir que ansiaba conocer a mas gente, entre ellos al tan susodicho Draco, el "novio secreto" de mi primo y a Ron, un chico del que siempre hablaban mucho, como teniamos el dia libre y no tenia nada que hacer hasta la tarde, que Dumbledore me habia citado en su oficina, decidi ir a volar un rato  
  
Harry y Herm estaban ocupados con algunas labores que Dumbledore las habia impuesto, asi que tenia todo el rato solo, subi y baje por las gradas a gran velocidad en la escoba, ya me habia acostumbrado a la sensacion de vertigo y la disfrutaba, solo entonces comprendi porque Harry amaba tanto su escoba  
  
Luego de un rato y cuando senti como el desayuno amenazaba con escaparse por mi boca, decidi bajar e ir al lago, me sente viendo lo pacifico que estaba el lugar y no pude evitar sentirme mellancolico  
  
Tanto habia cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo!  
  
Desde la llegada de mi primer carta... el miedo que tuve al recibirla y la sorpresa al ver que Harry tambien recibia una... su viaje a Hogwarts y su regreso cada verano durante 4 años, con muchas cosas que decir y nadie quien las escuchase... y luego ese dia de verano que todo cambio, que mi secreto mas valioso habia sido descubierto y lo vertiginoso de los acontecimientos que sigueron  
  
El viaje al callejon Diagon... descubrir que mis padres tambien eran magos.... mi llegada a Hogwarts.... mi perdida de peso, algo de lo que incluso yo estaba sorprendido... si alguien me viera en este momento y me comprara con el Dudley de meses atras, nadie creeria que fuesemos el mismo... y... conocer a Herm... admitia que me gustaba mucho y lamentaria no estar en Gryffindor con ella y Harry  
  
Mi mente estuvo divagando asi hasta la hora que debia verme con Dumbledore, me levante y camine hacia la oficina del director, justo fuera se encontraba la profesora a quien vi en la estacion, a la que gracias a su ausencia, pude tomar clases con Herm  
  
-ProfesoraMcGonagall- salude un poco dudoso, no estaba cien porciento seguro que fuese ella, solo habia tenido oportunidad de verla una vez  
  
-Buenas tardes Dursley, sigueme, el profesor Dumbledore te espera- asenti y dio la vuelta, frente a una estatua pronuncio "Pepas de todos los sabores" y dicha estatua se movio dejando ver una escalera de caracol, ambos subimos y pronto estuve frente a el  
  
-Buenas tardes Dudley, toma asiento- me ofrecio y acepte, la profesora salio tras un movimiento de cabeza del director  
  
Mire a mi alrededor admirando la habitacion, desde las fotos de antiguos directores hasta la imponente ave fenix posada majestuosamente en una percha cerca de la escalera  
  
-Y bien, como has estado?- pregunto sacandome de golpe de mis pensamientos  
  
-Muy bien, me fascina estar aqui  
  
-He oido que eres buen alumno, se nota que desciendes de buenos magos  
  
-Disculpe- interrumpi - quisiera saber como es que conoce a mis padres?  
  
-Facil- me sonrio y me di cuenta que habia hecho una pregunta realmente estupida - Ellos estuvieron un año aqui, luego del incidente del señor Kingstrong abandonaron el colegio, varias veces tratamos que volvieran, tanto nosotros como Lilly, pero nada dio resultado, creo el fue el amigo mas importante que tuvieron  
  
-Podria, podria explicarme el acidente, mi padres ya lo hicieron, pero en ese entonces habia tantas cosas en mi mente que vagamente lo recuerdo- pregunte ansioso de saber mas de esa parte de la vida de mis padres que practicamente desconocia  
  
-Por supuesto- contesto mientras se acomodaba las gafas -Tus padres, ambos nacieron de padres muggles, las familias de ambos habian sido amigas desde muchas generaciones atras, los Dursley, los Evans y los Kingstrong, pero a diferencia de los Evans y los Dusrley, los Kingstrong si eran magos, magos que amaban la vida muggle, los hijos de ambas familias crecieron juntos, eran inseparables en todo, fueron al mismo colegio muggle y jugaban siempre, pero, aunque tanto Lilly como Marge eran buenas amigas con ellos, estas tenian un caracter mas reservado, si, tu tia Marge tenia un caracter reservado en su niñez- me dijo al ver mi rostro lleno de sorpresa -asi que Vernon, Petunia y Carl eran los mas unidos, cuando llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts todos se pusieron muy felices, fueron a comprar las cosas para el curso y lo tomaron aqui, eran muy buenos magos, Carl era el lider de los tres, era muy inteligente y sus habilidades magicas eran muy grandes, Vernon no era tan bueno como el, pero no se quedaba atras, Petunia junto con Lilly eran de las mas listas del grupo, todos Gryffindor, aunque Lilly se separo un poco para darle clases extras al joven James, tu tio... todo el primer año transcurrio normal, y llegaron las vacaciones, los jovenes regresaron a sus casas y ahi fue cuando ocurrio- se aclaro la garganta y continuo  
  
-Segun se, los tres jugaban en el patio de la casa de los Kingstrong con sus varitas a modo de espadas, cuando de pronto Vernon tropezo y cayo, fue tal impacto que, aun no sabemos como, una rafaga de poder salio de la varita impactando a Carl, quien iba a ayudarle, el poder no era muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para lanzarlo lejos, al caer golpeo su cabeza con una piedra.... nada se pudo hacer  
  
-Oh...- no supe que decir, voltee a verlo y me sonrio  
  
-Pero erso ya quedo atras, para muestra, estas aqui, lo que me recuerda... que es hr de la seleccion, los demas alumnos ya deben estar entrando al gran comedor- se puso de pie y me pidio que le siguiera, llegamos a la entrada del gran comedor y me dejo con la profesora Mcgonagall y un grupo de chicos que supuse, eran de nuevo ingreso  
  
-Bien Dursley, seras el ultimo en ser nombrado, entraremos al comedor y te quedaras junto a la puerta, cuando te llame, te acercaras, de acuerdo?  
  
-Esta bien- respondi y las puertas de comedos se abrieron dejando entrar a los jovenes detras de la profesora... se veia impresionante, lleno de luces y estudiantes, de inmediato tomo mi sitio junto a la puerta y busque a Harry y Herm con la mirada, ahi estaban, sentados junto a Harry estaban un par de chicos de encendida cabellera, identicos uno al otro, y junto con Herm estaba otro pelirrojo con el rostro pecoso y brillantes ojos azules... tomandole la mano!!  
  
Quize correr y preguntarle que pasaba, pero al ver el rostro alegre de Harry al verles juntos lo supe, ese debia de ser Ron, el amigo que tanto mencionaban.... el novio de Herm.... me entristeci, no pense que tuviera novio... aunque una chica tan linda, era mas que logico, Harry y Herm voltearon a verme y sonrieron, no pude mas que sentirme peor, ademas de eso, el pelirrojo volteo a verme con rostro exceptico, como si pensara que las cosas del pasado aun se repetirian, digo, supongo que Harry les habia contado de nosotros, su familia y de como antes le tratabamos como un vil animal  
  
Vi la seleccion sin poner demasiada atencion, mi corazon cada vez se llenaba mas de odio y rencor, porque Herm tenia novio, uno que me miraba con rencor... un chico que no la merecia... NADIE LA MERECIA!... solo yo... solo yo podria hacerla feliz....  
  
Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oi la voz de Dumbledore mencionarme  
  
.... Dursley, quien estara en 5to curso, por favor, pasa adelate- me acerque ante las miradas expectantes de todos, pero no sentia vergüenza, mi unico pensamiento era el de Herm tomada del brazo de ese chico  
  
Llegue al banquito y me coloque el sombrero y una vocecilla hablo a mi mente  
  
-"Vaya vaya, un Dursley... hace años no veia uno... si, si, tu mente esta confundida y llena de rencor... y odio... ademas de algo que no puedo ver... por eso estaras en..."-  
  
-Como lo- trate de preguntare pero el grito fuerte mente  
  
-SLYTHERIN!  
  
Los jovenes de una mesa al fondo vitorearo n mientras caminaba, volte a ver de reojo a Harry quien no lo creia, al igual que Herm, pero el rostro de pelirrojo tenia la expresion de "se los dije"  
  
Me sente junto a un joven de palida piel y rubios cabello quen me recibio con una palmada en la espalda, mientras se presentaba  
  
-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
--------------------  
  
Bien, aki esta, epero les guste, no pongo explicaciones porke debo correr y subierlo yo, NOS VEMOS!  
  
SAYONARA! 


	6. Capitulo Sexto: Sentimientos al inicio d...

GOCHI: Al fin! nuevo chap... CELEBRANDO KE AL FIN HE TENIDO $ PARA COMPRARME EL 3 Y YA ME HE LEIDO!! [Gochi se para sobre la mesa y baila la macarena] He decidido lanzar un doble estreno, el 6 cap de Magical y el primero, de uno ke, espero continuar cuando acabe alguno de estos dos fics, si es que tiene busna aceptacion, llamado: ]]Un torbellino en Hogwarts[[ -{Mi primer fic de HP NO yaoi 'o' y no creo poner, ]- se trata de una niña y sus travesuras en hogwats, pero por ahora Reviews!  
  
-----  
  
Kitiara  
  
Si, Sly tenia ke ser, tenia ke konocere a sexy Dray! *¬*  
  
-----  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
No hay de ke, gracias por tu comentarios y prometo advertir  
  
-----  
  
kathy  
  
Pues lo de Ron y Herm lo veras en este capi, espero lo disfrutes -^^- y si, prometo duelo Ron /Dud  
  
-----  
  
angie weasley  
  
Gracias por tu comentario, y si, no eres la uni-k a la ke dejo asi o.o  
  
------  
  
Ahora si, capi!  
  
----------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Sexto: Sentimientos al inicio de clases  
  
El dia habia llegado, el inicio de clases seria esa noche, todos los alumnos llegarian, ya no podia aguantar mas, deseaba ver a Draco, todo el verano sin verle era una tortura, pero sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo para que se supiera lo nuestro.... a fin de cuentas teniamos planeado escapar juntos despues de la graduacion  
  
A donde?  
  
Aun no teniamos idea, pero juntos, que importaba eso?  
  
Depues del desayuno Herm y yo subimos al despacho de Dumbledore, nos habia mandado a Hogsmade a dejar uno paquetes, pretextando que Hagrid estaba ocupado, pero en realidad ambos sabiamos que lo hacia para saber como se comportaria Dudley sin nosotros junto a el  
  
Durante el trayecto a Hogsmade note a Herm muy distraida y justo cuando, despues de dejar los paquetes, nos sentamos en una heladeria, decidi preguntarle  
  
-Que te ocurre? estas como ida  
  
-Eh?- reacciono al oir mi voz  
  
-He dicho que que te pasa?  
  
-Oh... es que...- vi como se sonrojaba por completo y metia su mano en el bolsillo para luego sacar un papel muy bien cuidado, el cual me entrego, al leerlo no pude evitar sonreir con los ojos llenos de sorpresa  
  
"Querida Hermione  
  
Como has estado!? Me entere por medio de Harry que estas de tutora en Howarts, AUN NO PUEDO CREER LO DE SU PRIMO!! Si piden mi opinion, pienso que estan siendo muy flexibles con el, despues de lo que le hizo a Harry todos estos años como pueden aceptarlo asi como asi!? Segurito queda en Slytherin!... Pero bueno, ese no el motivo de mi carta, en realidad... bueno, esto es tan dificil escrito como seria hacerlo frente a frente...  
  
Bueno, quiero que sepas Hermque eres muy linda y que, bueno, desde que te vi, he sentido un gran cariño por ti... y he pensado... que quizas esto no sea solo cariño de amigos.. en realidad lo que intento decir es que.... me gustas mucho y quisiera intentar una relacion formal...ya se que esta no es la forma mas adecuada de pedirlo, pero, no pude pensar en otra, si lo hubiese intentado en persona segurito no lo hubiera hecho nunca  
  
No pienses que te obligo a nada, solo piensalo y dame tu respuesta cuando llegue a Hogwarts  
  
Con amor, Ron  
  
PD. Saludame a Harry!"  
  
-Vaya... y que piensas Herm?  
  
-Yo, pues... tu ya sabes...- esbozo una sonrisita, sabia perfectamente lo que Hermione sentia por Ron, que era exactamente lo mismo que Ron por ella, por eso al leer la carta no pude evitar sentirme feliz, todo en mi vida encajaba a la perfeccion haciendome inmensamente feliz, un año atras Voldemort habia sido derrotado, ese mismo año descubri para mi agrado que Draco sentia lo mismo por mi que yo por el, luego lo de Dud y mis tios aceptandome y ahora esto, aunado con mis buenas calificaciones del ultimo curso, crei que nada podia mejorar  
  
Cerca del anochecer regresamos al castillo y la profesora McGonagall fue quien nos recibio, luego de informarnos del paradero de Dudley nos condujo al la entrada del castillo a recibir a los demas  
  
Varias carrozas llegaron, pero fue hasta la quinta en que un par de cabelleras pelirrojas sobresalieron de las demas  
  
-Ron, Ginny!- grite a forma de saludo  
  
-Harry!- respondio Ginny, hermana menor de Ron, seguida de un par de jovenes que descendian tambien de la carroza, los Weasley caminaron hacia nosotros y con un poco de distraccion logre que, tanto los gemelos como Ginny se adelantaran conmigo, dejando a Ron con Hermione un poco mas atras  
  
Silencio  
  
Silencio  
  
Silencio  
  
-Ron / Hermione- ambos dijeron los nombres de sus contrapartes al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron al hacerlo  
  
Silencio  
  
Silencio  
  
Silencio  
  
-Recibi tu carta- alcanzo a decir Hermione en un susurro a Ron, quien al oirlo se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla tan rojo como su cabellera  
  
-Oh, y que opinas? respondio nervioso  
  
-Yo... este yo...- empezo Herm sin mirar a Ron directamente al rostro  
  
-No necesitas responder aun- interrumpio en voz baja y tranquila, Hermione levanto el rostro y se encontro con los azules ojos del joven Weasley, sintio un escalofrio cuando Ron poso ambas manos en sus hombros y le murmuraba  
  
-Responde cuando estes lista- ambos se quedaron frente al otro, con la respiracion un poco agitada mirandose uno al otro y como impulsado por una fuerza extraña e incontrolable Ron acorto la distancia entre sus rostros y la beso tierna y dulcemente, Ron bajo sus brazos a lña cintura de Herm y ella subio los suyos al cuello de Ron enmarañando su cabellos  
  
Justo en ese momento Ginny noto la ausencia de Ron y volteo a buscarle para encontrarse con la pareja besandose lenta, pero apasionadamente, de inmediato nos detuvo y sin articular palabras solto una risita alegre, Fred y George de inmediato festejaron vitoreando alegremente a la pareja, quienes parecian no oirles. haciendo voltear a los que pasaban a ver a la pareja, cuando se separaron Ron asintio y Hermione tambien lo hizo y fue hasta entonces que notaron los gritos de los gemelos, la risa de Ginny, mi amplia sonrisa y los leves comentarios, risita y aplausos de los alumnos que pasaban  
  
-Felicidades!- gritaron Fred y George mientras abrazaban a Ron por el cuello y le rascaban la cabeza, Ginny, por su parte murmuraba cosas al oido de Herm, tales como Le fascina que le despierten con un chocolate caliente y Es un excelente bailarin yo por mi parte buscaba con la mirada cierta cabellera dorada mientras entrabamos al gran comedor, que encontre sentada donde siempre, flanqueado por Goyle, pero Crabbe estaba ausente, dejando su sitio vacio  
  
Como por mutuo acuerdo volteo su rostro a encontrarse con el mio y tras un leve signo de soberbia, me guiño un ojo con su sonrisa mas malevola y levanto sus ojos hacia el techo, yo solo le mire con odio fingido, guiñe un ojo tambien y asenti, aceptando su sutil invitacion a reunirnos esa noche en la torre de astronomia, luego me sente junto a Fred y George a mi izquierda y Herm tomandole la mano a Ron a mi diestra  
  
A los pocos minutos entraron los de primero para la seleccion, y justo al final aparecio Dudley, ataviado con su tunica y con un rostro de nerviosismo total, volte a ver a Herm, ella seguia platicando con Ron, con la mirada enamorada y las manos entrelazadas  
  
-Herm. Dud esta aqui- le dije y ambos volteamos a verle y le sonreimos, Ron tambien voleo, su rostro mostraba escepticismo  
  
Luego de un rato fue el turno de Dud para ser seleccionado, vi como caminaba, ya no nervioso, parecia mas bien distraido en sus pensamientos, los cuales, al ver su rostro, no parecian alegres, se puso el sombrero y tras breves segundos este grito  
  
-SLYTHERIN!!  
  
-Que!? no podia ser! Dud no podia estar en Slytherin! no tenia la pinta! Herm parecia tan sorprendida como yo, pero Ron solo sonrio y murmuro un Te lo dije!  
  
Vi como mi primo se encaminaba a la mesa de las serpientes y volteaba a vernos, luego se sentaba en uno de los asientos vacios... junto a Draco, quien se presento  
  
********************  
  
Draco Malfoy pense al tiempo que saludaba a los demas, estuve tentado en preguntarle si era el mismo del que Harry me habia comentado, pero al ver el rostro de mi primo, no me cupo duda  
  
La cena comenzo, no podia dejar de pensar en miles de formas para vengarme del pelirrojo, tambien en mi primo, el hecho que estuviera enfadado con ese joven no significaba que reiniciaria mi guerra con Harry, tambien debia admitir el buen gusto de mi primo, el joven Malfoy, quien charlo conmigo toda la noche, al igual que con otro monigote de nombre Goyle a su vera, tenia un buen cuerpo, brillante cabellera dorada, algo revuelta y brillantes y enigmaticos ojos plateados  
  
Me extraño saber que Harry era uno de los temas favoritos de conversacion en Slytherin, pero, a diferencia de lo que imagine, le criticaban! no quize indagar el porque, si se suponia que Draco y Harry eran novios, porque no le defendia?  
  
La cena termino y cada casa se dirigio a su sala comun, los de Sly bajamos por un pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras, entramos a la sala, la cual me desagrado un poco, al ser tan fria y distante a la de Gry,y Draco me mostro mi habitacion, una vez adentro me enfrento  
  
-Asi que eres el primo de Potter? dijo desafiante  
  
-Y tu eres el amante de el?- respondi con la misma altivez, el abrio los ojos y murmuro un poco atonito  
  
-Como-como es que tu...  
  
-Me lo dijo, no por gusto, creeme, siplemente fue algo que sucedio, y creeme, prometo no decir nada- dije con tono entre frio y travieso  
  
-Mas te vale- respondio enojado y salio del la habitacion murmurando algo como Potter estupido, decir lo nuestro... pagara esta noche...  
  
--------------------  
  
LISTO! Espro les guste, originalmente no existia este capitulo, pero como vi ke antes habia dicho que Ron aun no se le declaraba a Herm... pos decidi ponerlo, Espero reviews!  
  
HASTA REVENGE! 


	7. Capitulo Septimo: Noche de luna llena

Gochi: Aqui esta el 7 cap  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Snuukers [Me gusto tu fic]  
  
Kitiara[aki esta o ke Draco le reclama a Harry]  
  
kathy [Bueno, es un Univ. Alterno =P]  
  
Nimue [Bien.. es como decirlo.. de amantes, eso mero! Harry y Draco son amantes, novios... por eso es un Yaoi.. lo siento, kizas no te guste]  
  
Joyce Granger [Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero te guste Torbellino]  
  
Por sus reviews, y bien, aqui va el cap, explicaciones al final  
  
---------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Septimo: Noche De Luna Llena  
  
-RAYOS!- Mi mente sintio una punzada, pero no tan grande como mi corazon, como era posible que Harry hubiera contado lo nuestro! no me importaba que fuera su primo, nuestra promesa fue de mantenerlo en secreto absoluto y eso significaba NADIE debe enterarse!  
  
Sali de la habitacion maldiciendo al objeto de mi amor, realmente podia ser tan tonto!?  
  
Camine fuera de mi, subi pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a la torre de astronomia, aun era muy temprano asi que, tras limpiar un poco me sente a esperar, no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Harry, pero una cosa era segura, no iba a ser nada bueno  
  
Mire por la ventana, la luna estaba esplendorosa, era una buena confidente, me calme un poco, sabia que discutiria con Harry pero por suerte, siempre terminabamos haciendo las pases de la mejor manera  
  
**********************  
  
Lo vi salir, realmente lucia molesto, pero ante su actitud altiva y fria no pude evitar responder asi, me moleste, quizas porque durante toda la cena le habian hechado tierra a Harry y el no lo habia defendido, de hecho, EL habia sido el causante de muchas de las burlas!! O quizas porque, a pesar de que ya no era el niñato presumido, aun no soportaba que nadie me hablara asi... voltee a ver mi nueva habitacion, despues de todo no estaba tan mal, al menos no tendria que compartirla con nadie  
  
Me acoste en la cama y el bello rostro de Herm llego a mi mente, era tan linda como siempre, su cabello volaba ante el viento, sus mejillas sonrosadas... y de pronto él aparecio en la imagen, abrazandola, besandola!  
  
-NO!- salte de mi cama, no soportaba la simple idea de que ella perteneciera a el, A NADIE!.... y entonces lo senti, el antiguo y casi olvidado sentimiento de la envidia, la necesidad de sacar del camino a cualquiera que se interpusiera y el odio... el odio a ese, quien robaba el cariño de mi niña, de mi Herm... -Weasley...- masculle de manera venenosa y llena de ira.... el pagaria, el haberse atrevido a interponerse entre mi chica y yo!  
  
Mire la Luna, estaba completamente llena e iluminaba todo... y me tranquilizo... cai dormido observando aquel bello astro, que lograba invadirme de una infinita paz  
  
**********************  
  
Tras checar de nuevo mi reloj, tome mi capa de invisibilidad y sali de la torre velozmente, aun faltaba un poco para la hora citada, pero no demasiado, ademas, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar... pero la principal era el porque de Dudley en Slytherin... que rayos fue eso!? pense mientras daba una vuelta en un corredor vacio, mirando si algun maestro o Peeves se encontraban ahi, "via libre" pense y mis pensamientos regresaron a mi primo... si, admito que pensar en el como un Gryffindor era demasiado, pero Un Slytherin? no podia creerlo... aun recuerdo a Ron y su reaccion " Se los dije, no podia ser de otra forma!"  
  
Mire por la ventana, la luna llena iluminaba el pasillo haciendolo facil de ver, esa luna, que habia sido testigo de tantos encuentros entre mi amado Draco y yo... esaluna que me acompañaba siempre... y por algun motivo, calmaba mi alma. pense en Ron y su reaccion de nuevo, fue muy insensible y cruel  
  
Claro que el no tenia idea de como habia cambiado estos ultimos meses... en realidad nadie supo el porque de su exclamacion, salvo los profesores, Herm, Ron... y Draco, a quien informe en una carta, nadie mas sabia que Dud era mi primo, para ellos solo era un alumno mas, quizas de intercambio, quizas no, pero no importaba, no a mi  
  
Recorde su expresion al pasar a ser seleccionado, era de puro odio... hacia meses que no le veia esa expresion.. y en su rostro, ahora mas delgado y fino, el odio lucia mas acentuado, me recordo a cierto Slytherin...  
  
Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al llegar a la torre de atronomia, entre sin vacilacion y ahi estaba, su espledida figura enmarcada solo por la tenue luz de las velas, su cabello revuelto por el aire que entraba por las ventanas, volteo a ver la puerta abrirse y dejar entrar a un ente invisible para los demas, pero no para el... el podia saber si estaba cerca suyo, aunque no me viera, al igual que yo lo podia sentir  
  
-Hola- susurre tras cerrar la puerta y quitarme la capa.. pero al ver bien su rostro note un dejo de furia... eso no podia ser bueno  
  
-Hola Amor- susurro arrastyrando las palabras y poniendose de pie  
  
-O-ocurre algo- tartamude... aun me causaba algo de temor verlo molesto... realmente parecia un mortifago.. su padre... y eso me ocasionaba pavor de vez en cuando... recorde el año pasado, la furia de Lucius al descubrir que su hijo lo traicionaba para unirse al lado de la luz, dejando a Voldemort y su familia atras, sacudi imperceptiblemente la cabeza, no deseaba recordar esa pelea que casi le quitaba la vida a Draco...  
  
Le mire y luego llego el reclamo  
  
-COMO SE TE OCURRE CABEZA HUECA!- me grito tomandome de un brazo y acercandeme a el  
  
-Se me ocurre que!?- no sabia de que me acusaba, pero no podia ser bueno  
  
-Como que qué! Contar lo nuestro! Idiota!- Y supe que habia conversado con Dud.... pero si Dud prometio no decirlo! Porque!!  
  
-Fue-fue un accidente- deje liberandome de su mano, que me lastimaba  
  
-UN ACCIDENTEE!  
  
-SI un A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-E! sin querer hable dormido y mencione tu nombre, y el me oyo y pregunto quien eras  
  
-Y TENIAS QUE DECIRLE LO NUESTRO!? No podrias haberte inventado una mentira! - grito, de hecho, ambos gritabamos desde unos segundos atras  
  
-NO, al menos no por lo que oyo....- al decir esto me sonroje y el abrio los ojos en terror y panico  
  
-Pues que estabas soñando!?- yo solo baje la mirada muy rojo y su rostro se suavizo, se acerco mas a mi y puso su brazo en mi cintura -Solo el lo sabe, verdad?- yo asenti y levante mi rostro para verle, me estaba abrazando, su rostro pegado al mio y sin mas sonreimos al mismo tiempo, como de mutuo acuerdo y nuestros labios se juntaron, en un beso tierno y dulce, que marcaba el fin de la breve discusion y el inicio de la dulce reconciliacion  
  
A la madrugada desperte entre sus brazos.. realmente habia extrañado esa sensacion, necesitaba de ella para vivir... y solo de ella podia depender y sentirme completo, le desperte y tras compartir otra ronda de besos y caricias nos vestimos  
  
-Debemos bajar ya- anuncie triste cuando recogia mi capa del piso, el me abrazo por la espald y susurro un "Te quiero" luego ambos acordamosw vernos de nuevo el fin de semana, y tras esto, cada quien tomo un rumbo distinto  
  
Al llegar a la torre todos aun dormia, me acomode en la cama, por si alguien despertaba y recorde la discusion, entonces Dud habia hablado con Draco..... en la intensidad de los momentos de la noche anterior, ni siquiera le habia preguntado  
  
Llego la hora del desayuno, queria hablar con Dud antes de iniciar clases, asi que baje sin esperar a nadie  
  
Debia evitar que dijera nada a nadie  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bien aqui esta, este es un UA asi ke lo de Vold, lo explicare mas adelante, bien, espero les haya gustado, es algo corto, pero es ke mis hrs de internet se han visto severamente cortadas asi ke kizas tarde mucho en actuializar, espero me disculpen, pero no worries, aun seguire aki molestandoles =P  
  
Espero les guste y espero tb reviews  
  
Se cuidan y nos vemos luego.. en Torbellino, kizas!  
  
SAYONARAAA 


	8. Capitulo Octavo: Regalos

GOCHI: Bien! aqui va este cap, espero les guste, estoy en una crisis en MS, pues de repe y no supe ke hacer ^^U pero no se preocupen, no lo abandonare.. bien, ahora, respondeer reviews  
  
-------  
  
kathy  
  
Bueno, aqui vez ke pasara... y lo de los sueñitos... me das ideas XDDDD... por lo de la manera de vengarse... pronto, pronto.   
  
-------  
  
The Dark  
  
XDD He causado ese efecto otra vez! XDD bueno, lo siento, pero es ke Dud no podia ser tan malo, si Daco no lo es... Dud menos! XDDD  
  
-------  
  
Bueno aki va el 8 cap!  
  
-------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Octavo: Regalos  
  
Sali de mi habitacion temprano, no deseaba ver a ningun Slytherin hablando mal de Harry tan temprano, camine al gran comedor y justo antes de entrar vi a Harry dar la vuelta por el pasillo  
  
-Buenos dias primo!- salude alegremente mientras el llegaba a la puerta  
  
-Hola Dud, como dormiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa  
  
-Bien y tu?- pregunte y anque me respondio que bien, pude ver unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, ambos entramos al comedor, estaba vacio, asi que nos sentamos juntos en su mesa, como en los dias pasados  
  
-Disculpame- fue lo primero que dije, el parecio un poco desconcertado en un principio, pero lugo comprendio todo y solo asintio  
  
-Mientras no se lo digas a nadie mass, todo perdonado  
  
-Gracias- dije muy aliviado, mi relacion con Harry seguia perfecta, que fuera un Slytherin no significaba que reiniciaria mi guerra contra el, seguiamos siendo buenos amigos- oye, tienes buen gusto!- le dije dandole un golpecito en el costado con mi codo y ambos reimos descontroladamente  
  
-Ya ves? tu primo es chido! [Cool]- bromeo mientras se levantaba un poco los anteojos y cruzaba los brazos estilo James Bond y luego una gran sonrisa e ilumino el rostro- sabes, gracias a tu comentario he pasado una gran noche- me guiño un ojo  
  
-Ahorrate los comentarios quieres?- le pedi rascando su cabeza con mi mano, luego nos pusimos a platicar de otras cosas, de lo que el pensaba de mi seleccion y porque opinaba que no debi ser un Slytherin, tambien de la eterna rivalidad de ambas casas, cerca de quince minutos despues entraron tres jovenes al comeror, pero tan distraidos estabamos que no lo notamos hasta que se acercaron y saludaron  
  
-Buen dia Harry- dijo uno de ellos, de aspecto rechoncho y bonachon  
  
-Hola Neville, Dean, Seamus- saludo a cada uno de ellos, los cuales al verme se sintieron incomodos  
  
-Hola!- dije de manera clara y con una sonrisa amable, algo que los sorprendio y me miraron como a un bicho raro, me puse de pie y tras despedirme de Harry y los otros me dirigi a mi mesa mientras ya empezaba a entrar mas gente al comedor  
  
-Oh! no les he dicho, el es Dudley Dusrley, mi primo- los tres chicos abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y por lo que se veia, habian quedado en shock  
  
-Chicos?- pregunto Harry tratando de hacerlos reaccionar, ya que se habian quedado de pie como tontos y llamaban demasiado la atencion, hasta que cerca de dos minutos despues los tres gritaron al unisono  
  
-Tu primo un Slytheriiin!?- toda el comedor volteo a verlos, incluso los profesores, Harry solo asintio y todas las miradas del comedor voltearon a nuestra mesa buscandome, algo que les era casi imposible, puesto que nadie me conocia  
  
Incluso los demas Slytherin se miraban unos a otros, pero nadie sabia que buscar, los murmuros se incrementaron hasta que la puerta se volvio a abrir y una figura en tunica de Slytherin hizo su aparicion  
  
********************  
  
Draco entro haciendo quue los barullos pararan, el siempre habia tenido ese efecto, pero mas desde la derrota de Voldemort, habiendo sido parte del pequeño grupo de magos que participaron en la batalla se habia ganado un gran respeto por parte de los miembros de las demas casas  
  
Incluso los Slytherin le temian y aunque algunos lo veian como a un traidor, la gran mayoria le agradecian, puesto que como el, ellos tambien estuvieron atados al Lord tenebroso contra su voluntad, no porque en reaalidad lo desearan  
  
Draco camino como si nada pasara hacia su mesa y se sento entre Goyle y Dud, Crabbe aun seguia en la enfermeria a causa de una fuerte indigestion que tuvo al llegar a Hogwarts y por extraño que pareciera, madame Pomfrey no habia podido curarlo aun  
  
Saludo a todos y de inmediato Goyle le informo  
  
-Oye, sabias que el primo de Potter esta en Hogwarts y es un Slytherin?  
  
-Claro Goyle!- dijo elegantemente, como si la pregunta hubiese sido muy estupida y tras acomodarse el cabello en un movimiento que me hizo contener el aliento hizon un ademan con su diestra y señalo a Dud -Te presento a Dudley Dursley, primo de Potter  
  
Todo el comedor volteo a verlo y a murmurar, lo cual evito que voltearan a ver a Herm y Ron quienes entraban al comedor en ese justo momento, nadie les puso atencion, nadie excepto Dud, quien de inmediato les noto y pude ver como sus mirada cambiaba a una de odio y rencor  
  
-Que pasa?- pregunto Ron al sentarse y tomar un tazon con cereal  
  
-Sabian que Harry tiene un primo en Slytherin?- interrumpio Dean  
  
-Si!- contestaron ambos  
  
-Le di clases en las vacaciones- continuo Herm -es un gran chico  
  
-Yo no concuerdo, solo mira! esta en Slytherin!!- dijo Ron y miro a Dud, ambos comenzaron una batalla de miradas que solo termino cuando llego el correo  
  
Todas las lechuzas bajaron volando dejando cartas y paquetes a sus dueños, me sorprendio ver a Hed llegar con un paquete y una carta, voltee a ver Dudley y el tambien tenia una lechuza con un paquetito y una carta, la lechuza era color cafe obscuro, y traia un moño verde en su cuello  
  
Mire mi carta y la lei  
  
"Querido Harry  
  
Nos alegra que esten bien, segun lo que nos dices en tu ultima carta Dudders ya ha sido seleccionado a una casa, ignora lo que dicen de Slytherin, hay buena gente en ella- interrumpi mi lectura y mire a Draco, quen acariciaba la cabeza de su lechuza y no pude mas que concordar con ese comentario -como regalo de ingreso al colegio le hemos dado esa lechuza, suponemos que la ves, es linda verdad?  
  
En cuanto a ti, bien, tras haber pasado un buen rato en la hemeroteca del profeta nos dimos cuenta de lo que has pasado todo este tiempo y el esfuerzo que has tenido que hacer para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, tambien nos enteramos que eres famoso, que extraño tener una celebridad en casa y no saber ni siquiera que lo era!, por eso es el paquete, es un regalo para tratar de compensar todo el sufrimiento y la falta de apoyo que te ha hecho falta estos años, quizas es poco, pero en verdad es de corazon  
  
Por cierto, Dumbledore nos ha asignado tutores para convertirnos en magos por completo!  
  
Es muy emocionante y te tenemos otra sopresa, ellos hablan mucho de ti y te mandan saludos, supongo que conoces a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, pues bien, ellos estan viviendo en la casa y estaran todo un año, todos esperamos con ansia las vacaciones de navidad para que ambos regresen  
  
Te deseamos lo mejor y estudias mucho  
  
Con Cariño Tus tios, Sirius y Remus  
  
P.D. Tambien te enviamos un paquete de galletas que Petunia horneo especialmente para ustedes, aunque francamente no creo que llegue... Hedwin tiene pinta de que se las comera a medio camino"  
  
Busque las galletas y en efecto, no estaban  
  
-Hed...- mire a mi lechuza, la cual dio un pequeño alarido a manera de disculpa y alzo el vuelo, luego mire mi paquete, era grande, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atencion  
  
Lo desenvolvi con cuidado y para mi sorpresa mire lo que parecia un libro, al abrirlo no vi nada escrito, lo que parecian hojas en realidad no lo eran* de la unica pagina blanca que habia se dibujo un cuadro negro y poco a poco aparecieron cuatro fotos, dos arriba, las de tio Vernon y tia Petunia y abajo de ellos las de Sirius y Remus, en medio de las cuatro apaarecio una mas chica, de un joven de cabello castaño que reconoci como Carl, el amigo de mis tios que aparecia en la foto que tia Petunia me habia regalado  
  
"Hola Harry, soy Carl, sere tu guia por el Memoryscopio, el album de recuerdos mas nuevo que existe, solo da un golpecito con tu varita sobre la foto que desees" - dijo la foto pequeña  
  
-Que es eso?- pregunto Ron viendo el memoryscopio  
  
-Es mu memoryscopio- respondio Herm mostrando interes -es muy nuevo, creo que salio a la venta la semana pasada- vamos pruebalo!- insistio, asi que tome mi varita y golpee el rostro de tia Petunia, de pronto las demas fotos desaparecieron dejando solo la de tia Petunia, la cual se puso en el centro y saludo  
  
"Hola cariño! Bueno, yo contengo mucho sobre Lily, su niñez y otras cosas"  
  
Y sin mas la foto desaparecio dejando el cuadro negro solo, por el cual comenzaron a pasar imagenes, como si de un televisor se tratase  
  
Y ahi estaban, mi tia y mi mamá en el cumpleaños de mamá, puede ver como festejaban al abrir los regalos, tio Vernon y tia Marge tambien estaban junto con Carl, siguieron muchas mas escenas y en todas mamá y tia Petunia lucian felices, asi hasta llegar a una escena, donde mama desayunaba cuando tia Petunia entro corriendo, con una carta de Hogwarts  
  
-Mira, Mira! Soy una bruja!- gritaba con felicidad mientras mama se ponia de pie y ambas saltaban muy felices -Esperare a que tu recibas tu carta para ir juntas!!  
  
Di otro golpe y la grabacion se detuvo dando pie de nuevo a las cinco fotos, esta vez golpee la de tio Vernon  
  
"Harry, muchacho! Yo tengo nuestros viajes al callejon Diagon y el año en Hogwarts"  
  
De nuevo interrumpi, no me quedaba mucho tiempo y queria ver que mas tenian las otras fotos, el siguiente fue Sirius  
  
"Ahijado! Bueno yo llevo conmigo muchos recuerdos de la niñez de James y de nuestra epoca en Hogwarts"  
  
Y por ultimo siguio Remus  
  
"Harry, gusto en saludarte! Yo llevo sobre los años despues de Hogwarts, la boda de tus padres y otras cosas mas"  
  
Interrumpi por ultima vez y cerre el libro, ya algunos estudiantes abandonaban el comedor, asi que junto con Ron y Herm subi a dejar el regalo y nos dirigimos al aula de transformaciones  
  
********************  
  
Mire como entraba el correo, era algo impresionante, vi como a Harry le llegaba un paquete y me sorprendi, pero mas al ver que una lechuza cafe se posaba majestuosa frente a mi, tenia un moño verde y hermosos ojos azules, traia consigo una paquetito y una carta, la cual tome con presteza y lei  
  
"Querido Dudders  
  
FELICIDADES! Nos alegra que ya tengas casa oficial, ignora lo que todos dicen de Slytherin, nosotros tuvimos un buen amigo en esa casa, ojala y que a Blackeyes le halla ido bien. En fin, como un regalo de inicio de clases te dejamos esta lechuza, ES TUYA!, es acho y muy listo  
  
Tambien te enviamos una dotacion de galletas, ojala y te gusten, tu mama las horneo con mucho cariño para ti y Harry.. aunque no creo que las de Harry lleguen, esa lechuza suya no les quita la vista de encima  
  
Bueno, mantenos informados de todo. Por cierto, Dumbledore nos asigno tutores para póder convertirnos en magos calificados!  
  
Esperamos con ansia las vacaciones de navidad para poderlos ver  
  
Cuidate y portate como todo un Dursley  
  
Con amor: Papá y mamá"  
  
Vi con orgullo mi lechuza, era hermosa, debia ponerle un nombre que le hiciera honor, vi sus ojos, extremadamente azules, casi negros, pero con un brillo azul encantador  
  
-Bonita lechuza- dijo Draco, quien quitaba un paquete de una de las patas de su lechuza de color negra con tintes plateados  
  
-Si, se llama... Pléyades- dije tras reconocer en sus ojos ese grupo de estrellas  
  
-Buen nombre, el es Eximius- acaricio la cabeza de su lechuza -Significa privilegiado- y sin mas se volteo no sin antes entreagarme un papel sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, lo tome y lo lei algo extrañado  
  
"Dursley: Mas te vale no divulgar lo que ya sabes, si no quieres salir perjudicado... auque debo agradecerte, pase un rato maravilloso con el =P"  
  
Y como firma vi un dibujo de una carita sacando la lengua, rei para mis adentros y voltee a ver a Harry, quien leia un libro  
  
Poco despues termine el desayuno y tras ir por mis libros me dirigi junto con Draco y Goyle al aula de Transformaciones, para mi primer clase oficial, compartida con Gryffindor  
  
------------------------  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bien, aqui esta, algo aburrido el cap, pero prometo poner mas accion en los proximos, solo ke necesitaba poner lo de los tios y no supe como hacerlo ^^U  
  
Bien, espero reviews!  
  
SAYONARAA! 


	9. Capitulo Noveno: Buscando Venganza

GOCHI: YA ESTA! El nuevo cap de MS... he tardado un poco, pero espero les guste, bien, agradezcamos a:  
  
------  
  
kathy stgqvk  
  
Pues si, Hed salio traviesa y se comio el envio, de no ser p'q llevaba el libro no hubiese llegado... ya antes lo ha hecho -_-.. o kiero imaginar XDD, y si, murio tu sexy Tommy, luego explico como y Remus pues a decir verdad no lo pense, asi que pongamos que una vez al mes se pierde =D y lo se Sevvy lo veras luego, y NO! a dud no le gusta DRay, si te refieres a lo del buen gusto, fue una forma de bromear con Harry, bueno, espero te guste el cap  
  
------  
  
Randa1  
  
Pues mientras llegue un review para navidad esta bien XDDD, lo de Dud en trans aki viene y no, no le dio cookies, se las atasco de un jalon.. bueno, le dio una a Pléyades y una a Draco =P  
  
------  
  
Galasu  
  
Ke bueno ke te ha gustado el fic y ke kurioso ke apareciera a cada rato o.o [ XDD funciono el hechizo ñaca ñaca!!] ejem... y si, no podia dejar de hacer un H+D... ¬¬ bueno, si, en Torbellino no hay, pero hay ke hacer de todo, no?  
  
------  
  
Joyce Granger   
  
Pues espero la hayas pasado de lujo durante tus vacas... ;_; uno no pudo salir por lo del examen de seleccion.. pero como lo pase, HA VALIDO LA PENA EL ESFUERZO! *¬* ahora puedo decir con orgullo que soy una universitaria..... VIVA LA FFYL !!!  
  
Por lo de las escenas, aun no hay nada pesado, pero como ya te dije, prometo avisar, ke ya mero llegan  
  
------  
  
Vrag  
  
Me agrada que te guste el fic, ustedes son mi aliciente para escribir mas... por lo demas, pues Dud hara hasta lo que no por los celos.. pero pronto no sera el uniko /=/  
  
Y pos ya explike lo de Dud mago, si, es raro, pero a fin de cuentas es un fic dedicado a el, por eso Secreto Magico.. aunke ahora ya no es secreto XDD  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Bueno, ahora si, el capi... y a partir de hoy tendremos un invitado al fic, un nuevo personaje... pronto lo veran... y espero les caiga bien ... Nota: yo NO lo cree  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Noveno: Buscando la venganza  
  
Cada grupo de alumnos caminaba rumbo a sus clases despues de un por demas reconfortable y satisfactorio desayuno, los Slytherin y Gryffindors de 5to año compartian transformaciones a primera hora, todos ya conocian lo que les esperaba, una primera clase exigente pero siempre entretenida y algo estricta... todos excepto un joven de complexion mediana y cabello entre negro y castaño perteneciente a la casa de la serpiente, no era su primera clase de transformaciones, pero si la primera que no era impartida exclusivamente para el por una bella chica de castaña cabellera que le quitaba el sueño al joven  
  
Todos entraron y ocuparon sus sitios, Dudley se sento junto a Draco y Goyle, en el lugar que siepre le pertenecia a Crabbe, quien se encontraba en la enfermeria por una indigestion severa que sufrio justo a llegar al colegio  
  
A los pocos minutos, la imponente y segura figura de una dama ya grande entro al recinto, logrando el silencio total por parte de todos los jovenes  
  
-Buenos dias jovenes y bienvenidos sean al curso de quinto grado de tranformaciones, bien, saquen todos su libro en la pagina 357- dijo inmediantamente estuvo al frente del alumnado  
  
De inmediato los jovenes sacaron su pesado libro y tras buscar la pagina requerida, unos a mano, otros pocos con un practico hechizo, la profesora invoco de la nada un enorme y bello hipogrifo  
  
-Bien, hoy veremos como transformar animales grandes en peces... bien... oh, Dursley, pasa al frente por favor- suplico la profesora y Dudley algo reticente le obedecio, una vez al frente la profesora hablo- Nos podria hacer el favor de transformar el hipogrifo?  
  
D-de acuerdo- respondio Dud y tras sacar su varita y pensar un poco la levanto y dijo firme "Branquiatulus!" [n.a: si, lo invente yo T_T] de inmediato el hipogrifo se transformo en un bello pez payaso [NEMO XDD] y tras invocar una pecera, McGonagall coloco al pez  
  
-Excelente, 10 puntos para Slytherin!  
  
Los alumnos de la casa verde y plata vitorearon el triuno al tiempo que Dud regresaba a su lugar y los chicos de escarlata y oro ponian cara de pocos amigos, todos excepto Harry y Herm, el primero lucia feliz  
  
-No pense que Dud fuera a saber ese hechizo, resulto ser un muy buen mago- mientras Herm lucia orgullosa  
  
-Aprendio bien, saabia que podia hacerlo!  
  
-Bien- dijo Draco mientras le daba una palmadita en su espalda cuando Dud lllego a su lugar  
  
-Gracias- respondio este un poco ruborizado  
  
La clase prosiguio sin mas sorpresas, pero no asi las siguientes, los Slytherin westaban ganando puntos a diestra y siniestra, todo gracias a Dudley quien respondia bien a casi cualquier cuestionamiento, incluso mas rapido que la misma Herm  
  
-Es como tener a Granger de nuestro lado- comento Draco burlon a la hora de la cena tras darle otra palmada a Dud en la espalda, todos los Slytherin parecian haberse enterado de esto e intentaban establecer amistad con la nueva celebridad de la casa, pero un muy inteligente Draco ya ocupaba el puesto de "mejor amigo" obteniendo con ello mas fama de la ya existente  
  
Esto solo hacia que frente a tanta atencion su antiguo y presuntuoso ser saliera a relucir con mas garbo que nunca  
  
Lo mismo se repitio dia tras dia, semana tras semana, Slytherin ya iba a la cima de la competencia por la copa de las casas y tanto Dud como Draco eran las celebridades del momento,logrando con esto que mas de una chica se viera interesada en Dud, hagase notar que Draco ya tenia a mas de la mitad el alumnado [chicas y chicos] locos por el, la otra parte pertenecia a Harry y un pequeño grupo a sus respectivas parejas u otros chicos  
  
Pero ahora Dud estaba robando la atencion de algunas chicas, la verdad no era un adonis pero tenia su encanto, era alto, con el rostro claro, pero no rosado como antes, el sol habia logrado obscurecerlo un poco, sus ojos, ahora que estaba delgado, lucian mas grandes y brillantes, la mata de cabello habia crecido hasta un poco mas abajo de sus oidos en ese tiempo y lucia muy bien peinado, su cuerpo no era tan delgado como una espiga, pero al menos ya no lucia barriga, alguien asi, no podia pasar desapercibido a las chicas, y si a eso agregamos que era inteligente, popular, amigo de Draco y primo de Harry.... simplemente, era irresistible, el hubiera podido tener cualquier chica  
  
Pero no queria cualquier chica, el deseaba a la chica de rizados cabellos y bella sonrisa, Hermione Granger, la chica que le quitaba el sueño  
  
Harry por su parte estaba de lujo, no solo la atencion de los demas hacia el habia disminuido, algo que le hacia sentirse menos presionado, sino que se sentia bien por Dud, era buen mago y tenia muchos amigos, si, era verdad que le preocupaba un poco el hecho que algunas veces retomara su antigua personalidad, pero supuso que era debido a su momento de fama, que todo pasaria  
  
Hermione tambien se sentia muy bien, su relacion con Ron marchaba viento en popa, aun era la persona con las notas mas alta, seguida por Dud, ella tambien habia notado un cambio, pero lo atribuia a que era amigo de Malfoy  
  
Asi estaban las cosas, todos felices... o eso era lo que pensaban, en realidad habia alguien quien no era feliz, Dudley  
  
Aun no queria aceptar el hecho que Herm tuviera a alguien mas, habia pasado mucho de su tiempo pensando en como quitar a Weasel del mapa y ganarse el corazon de Herm  
  
Penso en miles de cosas, pero las artes obscuras no eran lo suyo, asi que decidio acudir a quien tenia mas cerca  
  
-Dejame ver si entiendo Dud... quieres que te ayude a deshacerte de Weasel para poderte quedar con la sangresucia?- pregunto un poco sorprendido por lo directo que Dudley le pidio la ayuda y lo facil que dejo ver sus sentimientos  
  
-Si, asi es, asi que necesito ayuda, como puedo deshacerme de el sin que se note tan obvio?- pregunto mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su habtacion  
  
-Mmm... y que te hace pensar que te ayudare?- pregunto obviamente renuente a hacer esfuerzo alguno  
  
-Pues... no lo se... no creo que quieras que todo Hogwarts se entere lo tuyo con Harry o si?- respondio muy seguro y lleno de decsicion  
  
-No lo harias!- respondio asustado, no deseaba que nadie supiera lo suyo con Harry aun, sabia que si eso ocurria las criticas y de mas serian tan fuertes que su chico no las soportaria  
  
-Pues entonces, me ayudaras?  
  
-Que mas puedo hacer....mmmmmhhh... segun oi de Harry no juegas mal al quidditch, asi que, ke tal si te meto en el equipo? La comadreja esta en el otro, como guardian, asi que si eres golpeador...  
  
-Me parece bien, pero no tendras problemas?- pregunto un poco inseguro  
  
-Claro que no, con quien crees que estas hablando?! Practicamente el equipo es mio y si yo digo que entras, entras!  
  
-Genial!  
  
Y asi quedaron las cosas, la temporada de quidditch se acercaba y Sly tenia un nuevo golpeador, aunque aun no se habia dicho nada, todo trasncurria normal, hasta cierta mañana, todos los estudiantes entraban al comedor como si nada, pero cuando el ultimo entro al recinto Dumbledore se puso de pie e inicio  
  
-Queridos alumnos, hoy es un dia de plasemes, ya que hemos recibido a un nuevo alumno de intercambio, el viene del colegio Drumgstan a terminar sus estudios aqui  
  
Todo el alumnado estaba en silencio, nadie esperaba eso, asi que muchos estaban ansiosos por ver como era el nuevo estudiante  
  
-Bien, sin mas demoras, demosle la bienvenida, podrias pasar por favor?  
  
Y al decir esto un joven, al parecer de unos 17 años entro por las puertas del comedor, provocando los suspiros de las chicas y porque negarlo, tambien de algunos chicos, era muy alto y delgado, su pelo era plateado, casi blanco, un poco mas abajo de las orejas, pero sin llegar a los hombros, estaba ligeramente alborotado, pero no totalmente despeinado, sino que caia con gracia y soltura, sus ojos brillaban en un celeste casi aqua y su sonrisa era tan dulce y encantadora que robaba el aliento, camino hasta llegar junto a Dumbledore, quien en ese momento hacia señas a la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Su nombre es Fye D' Flowright, a pesar de su apariencia, solo tiene 15 años y estara en quinto curso, espero que sean buenos compañeros con el- al oir esto Fye inclino un poco la cabeza y su sonrisa brillo mas, logrando que varios suspiros se oyeran en el lugar  
  
A los pocos instantes llego McGonagall con el sombrero seleccionador, pero sin el banquillo, y sin mas le colocaron el sombrero, quien tras pensarlo un poco decidio hacerlo un leon  
  
De inmediato la mesa de los auriescarlatas grito y vitoreo a su nuevo compañero, el cual ocupo el unico lugar libre, junto a Harry, Dean habia caido presa de la misma indigestion que Crabbe y ambos, juntos con algunos otros infortunados, se encontraban en la enfermeria bajo cuarentena, esto ya preocupaba a Dumbledore, pero parecia no hacer nada por los alumnos, quienes recibian sus clases por medio de tutores  
  
-Bienvenido!- fue lo que dijeron el trio de Gryffindor al verlo sentarse a su lado  
  
-Hola- saludo Fye ofreciendole la mano a cada uno  
  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter, ello son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger  
  
-Oh, asi que tu eres Harry, las fotos engañan, luces mucho mejor en persona y tu ojos son bellisimos- le dijo sonriendo alegremente  
  
-Gra-gracias- respondio Harry con un imperciptible rubor en sus mejillas  
  
-.. A ti te vi tiempo atras en el Profeta... tu padre gano un premio, cierto?  
  
-Asi es- respondio Ron  
  
-Lastima que la foto era en blanco y negro, tu cabello hubiera lucido mil veces mas impactante, ese rojo encendido es muy lindo y te queda muy bien con tus ojos- sonrio de nuevo  
  
-Oh, gracias- respondio un poco incomodo  
  
-Y tu eres famosa hasta en Drumgstan, tus calificaciones son impresionantes, aunque en persona, nadie pensaria que una chica tan linda como tu fuera ferozmente inteligente- volvio de decir con una sonrisa que nadie supo si era seductora o no, pero era la misma que habia brindado a cada uno  
  
-Gracias- respondio Herm, mientras desviaba un poco la mirada hacia Ron  
  
-Bueno, encantado de conocerlos, espero que seamos buenos amigos- respondio brindandoles otra sonrisa roba-aliento  
  
Por otro lado, en la mesa de las serpientes, Draco y Dud ya planeaban todo para su venganza, el primer partido de la temporada fue Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, ganando este ultimo, ese fin de semana era el turno de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, todo estaba listo para el juego que seria el primero de Dud y el inicio de su venganza  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bien, al fin el capitulo 9 terminado... y si, como a dije y vieron, tenemos un guapo invitado en nuestro fic de HP, el sexy FYE D FLOWRIGHT !!! Personaje del manga TSUBASA ~RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE~ de Clamp... y es usado sin fin de lucro XDDD  
  
No, no pienso hacer un crossover, solo keria un personaje para algunas cosas que tengo planeadas y el encajaba perfecto *¬*.. el ES perfecto  
  
Ke si es un coqueto?... un conkistador? un gigolo?... o a ke ladoi batea... pues no lo dire! XDD... aun ... pero es ke... bueno, eso de coquetearle a los tres, se me vino de ultima hora, a poco no fue lindo!?  
  
Si kieren ver como es, aqui dejo unas dirs... logico ke estan modificadas, a ver si se ven, si no, me avisan y les mando un mail con las imgs:  
  
triple w.geocities.com/tsubasaclamp/images/007.jpg  
  
triple w.geocities.com/tsubasaclamp/images/006.jpg  
  
Y ACLARO, LA PERSONALIDAD ES PARECIDA, PERO NO ES LA REAL DE FYE, para ke no se vayan con esa idea, creo ke el esta enamorado de Chii... o algo asi, en TRC, claro esta =P  
  
Y si, ya en el prox cap empezara la venganza y algunas cosillas mas, solo esperen un poco.... por cierto, agradezco a... O.Ou... se me jue el nombre de la chava... pero ella sabe kien es y su correo lleva un Andy y un Iori asi ke please comunicate o deja review para agradecerte propiamente por la gran ayuda que fuiste en la realizacion de este capitulo  
  
Sin mas, espero les haya gustado el cap y algunos reviews   
  
SAYONARAA! 


	10. Capitulo Decimo: De recuerdos y quidditc...

GOCHI: AKI ESTA! e cap 10 de Magical Secret... Dios, no pense hacerlo taan largo... y aun le keda mas =P.. bueno, agradezcamos revies y luego el cap es todo suyo!!  
  
-----  
  
Maggie  
  
Pos tu que crees?... Pos kizas si.. kizas no...  
  
------  
  
Randa  
  
Pues Fye llego para hacer mucho en Hogw, si eso incluye los celos.. lo veras pronto =P  
  
------  
  
andrea  
  
Perdon, se ke no te gusta, pero no recordaba tu nombre ^^U  
  
OIGAN TODOS! FELICITEN A ESTA NIÑA, QUIEN ME AYUDO A ESCRIBIR EL CAP PASADO!!  
  
------  
  
Mitchy Mitsui  
  
Pues a mi tb me caen bien las Clamp... y con respecto a ke se enamore.... pues ya veremos...  
  
------  
  
Galasu  
  
Pues el hechizo requiere muchas cosa, prometo enseñartelo en el next chap =P... y eso de ke si batea para otro lado... pues en TRC no, pero aki... no digo XP.. y si Dud volvera a su antiguo caracter?.. eso ni yo lo se  
  
------  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
Gracias! Pues aun no dire si Fye es gay o no... eso sera el next chap =P  
  
------  
  
kathy stgqvk  
  
Pos eso de dtener a Dud, no lo se... y si sacare a Ron... =P no te digo  
  
------  
  
Vrag  
  
Pos ya te explike ke el joven junto a Fye si, es SYAORAN.. para mas referenciuas investiguen sobre Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.... y si, Fye causara revuelo, komo? no lo dire XP  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Decimo: De recuerdos y quidditch  
  
El sol del atardecer siempre habia sido el mas bello y aunque pareciera increible, el lugar donde mejor se podia disfrutar, segun Harry, era en un parque, a escasas cuadras de Privet Drive, no solo era tranquilo y solitario, sino que el aire que se respiraba era fresco y puro  
  
Cerro los ojos y su nuca descanso placidamente en la banca, de nuevo ese lacerante dolor le perforaba el pecho, pero no le presto atencion, a fin de cuentas, no era la primera ves que lo sentia, ya antes Vernon lo habia golpeado durante esas vacaciones, pero esa ocasion, por algun extraño motivo, no habia sido tan severo, como si algo presintiera, como si su castigo no fuera nada comparado con lo que le esperaba al su "amado" sobrino  
  
De nuevo esa sensacion, Harry levanto pesadamente la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, como todos los dias no habia nada, se volvio a recargar, pensando que quizas eran alucinaciones suyas a causa del dolor, nadie podia estar viendolo, nadie podia estar espiandolo, nadie siquiera pensaria en voltear a ver a un joven de tan humilde vestimenta  
  
Pero si habia alguien, unos ojos grises le miraban entre los arbusto, vigilandolo, cumpliendo las ordenes que le habian sido encomendadas, le observaban detenidamente, pero en vez de odio, el brillo de la lastima brillaba en ellos, ya eran casi tres semanas desde que llegaba a diario a Privet Drive y durante esas tres semanas Harry iba a diario a ese parque, con alguna nueva herida o escoriacion, se sentaba en el mismo lugar y tras unos leves gemidos de dolor, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar lentamente  
  
Ese fue el segundo descubrimiento que sorprendio a Draco Malfoy durante sus diarias excursiones al mundo muggle, la innata habilidad de Harry de la curacion, eso nadie lo sabia, incluso sus mejores amigos lo ignoraban, era logico que alguien como Draco, rival declarado de Harry, no lo supiera, sobre todo porque nunca hizo gala de esa habilidad en Hogwarts, probablemente porque alla habia quien le cuidara y sanara sus heridas, pero aqui no, de hecho, aqui parecia todo lo contrario  
  
Ese fue el primer descubrimiento que sorprendio a Draco, el maltrato que recibia su rival, siempre penso que Harry era venerado ahi y en China y logico era que su familia estuviera orgullosa de el, pero los horrores que llego a ver durante esas tres semanas demostraban lo contrario  
  
Sin mas volteo a ver su brazo derecho, aun le dolia, pero segun su padre lo tenia bien merecido, de nuevo habia fallado y un Malfoy no tolera las fallas, castigos y maldiciones llovian sobre su joven cuerpo y el las toleraba estoicamente, se habia propuesto no decir su localizacion, aunque su padre le hiciera a diario la misma pregunta, cada vez que regresaba  
  
"Lo has visto esta vez?" y la respuesta era siempre la misma, un simple "No" y de nuevo las malas palabra de su padre y los castigos fisicos, pero el lo soportaba, habia todavia cosas que deseaba averiguar de Potter, por ello mentia, por ello y el nuevo sentimiento de afinidad e identidad que sentia hacia el, ambos sufrian maltrato, por distintos motivos, era verdad, pero maltrato era maltrato donde fuera  
  
Un grito desperto a Draco de sus pensamiento y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, el cuerpo aun lastimado de Harry esta siendo sostenido por el cuello por un hombre al que reconocio como a un joven mortifago, apenas a un año de su salida de Hogwarts y ya habia localizado a Potter... y ahora lo atacaba  
  
Harry no tenia la mas minima oportunidad de ganar sin su varita, la cual averiguo estaba bajo llave en su "hogar". En ese predicamento se encontraba Draco, podria bien llegar y ayudar al joven en su pelea contra Potter, pero algo se lo impedia, algo que impedia delatarlo con su padre o incluso atacarlo el mismo, algo que su mente definia como afinidad, pero que su corazon decia otra cosa  
  
Y por primera vez en su vida decidio dejar atras lo que nunca deseo ni aceptaria ser y sin perder mas tiempo salio de los arbusto y defendio a un semi-inconsiente Harry. A pesar de la diferencia de edades Draco era mucho mas fuerte que el otro, habia sido entrenado desde su niñez, un Malfoy, despues de todo, deberia ser perfecto en todo  
  
Harry abrio los ojos mientras sentia su cuerpo dolorido y debil, en primera instancia no reconocio el lugar, las cortinas que cubrian su cama junto con el hecho que no llevaba puestas sus gafas le dificultaban mas esa labor, intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor le obligo a recostarse de nuevo  
  
-Donde estoy?- se pregunto mientas buscaba sus gafas con poco exito y como si le hubieran leido la mente una profunda y calmada voz le respondio  
  
-Estas en Hogwarts Harry- el joven Gryffindor busco al dueño de esa voz y lo reconocio como el director de la misma escuela  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore?!.. que estoy haciendo aqui? que paso? como llegue aqui?  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, se que tienes muchas preguntas y todas seran contestadas a su tiempo, por ahora solo te contestare una, aun debes descansar  
  
Harry se sorprendio mucho al oir esto, que habia pasado para que estuviera ahi? solo podia recordar ser atacado por un mortifago y como tras recibir algunos hechizos un ente de dorada cabellera llegaba a salvarle, penso con cuidado su pregunta y tras unos leves segundos pregunto  
  
-Que paso?- su voz sonaba llena de curiosidad  
  
-Cielos, siempre has tenido la suerte de preguntar lo que no puedo decirte  
  
-Porque no?- interrumpio Harry   
  
-Bueno, la razon es que no lo sabemos, lo que ocurrio es que el joven...  
  
Pero una voz apurada lo interrumpio, podia oirse a madame Pomfrey del otro lado de las cortinas apurando a algunos elfos a que le llevaran agua o algun instrumento que claramente era quirurgico  
  
-Rapido Flowy, mas antiseptico y tu Blub, no pierdas mas el tiempo y trae el agua caliente ESTE COMO ESTE!  
  
Harry escucho con curiosidad y en un arrebato de esta misma se puso de pie ignorando el dolor y se asomo por las cortinas, el espectaculo que vio era realmente sorprendente, pudo ver como madame Pomfrey usaba tanto metodos magicos como muggles para detener una fuerte hemorragia en la cavidad toracica de algun joven al que no pudo reconocer de inmediato porque un elfo le estorbaba, mas sin embargo cuando este se movio, la ya escena dramatica se volvio por demas impactante  
  
Sobre una cama vecina yacia el cuerpo realmente malherido de Draco Malfoy, su ropa desgarrada y su pecho abierto desde el cuello hasta el vientre inundado de sangre y algunos otros fluidos corporales que la enfermera trataba de detener su fluir, parecia muerto, pero los grandes esfuerzos de madame Pomfrey daban entender que aun seguia con vida, aunque quizas por poco tiempo, la vision era tan escalofriante que Harry regreso a su cama palido y volvio a preguntar "Que paso?" mas para si que para Dumbledore  
  
-Hace algunas horas, un auror que pasaba por un parque, cerca de Privet Drive vio una escena que no pudo creer, de pie frente a un cuerpo inconsciente se encontraba el joven Malfoy, se estaba muy lastimado, pero no se separaba del cuerpo, cerca de el, otro cuerpo mas grande yacia al parecer sin vida, Malfoy veia desafiante a un mortifago, su padre, el auror no comprendio porque padre e hijo peleaban, solo que de pronto Lucius lanzo un ataque al cuerpo y Draco lo protegio, cayendo gravemente lastimado  
  
El auror rapidamente decidio intervenir, logrando alejar a Lucuis de la escena, sin mas se acerco a Draco quien aun tenia consciencia y este le dijo que cuidara del el y señalo un cuerpo, TU cuerpo  
  
Harry al oir esto se sorprendio, Malfoy habia tratado de protegerlo? como, porque!?  
  
-Lo unico que sabemos fue que el auror los trajo a ambos aqui, dijo que ir a St Mungo, le parecia, seria causar mucho revuelo  
  
La cama se sentia algo humeda y pegajosa, tanto que no podia soportarla, abrio los ojos con avidez y se puso de pie, provocando un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero no podia estar en esa cama  
  
-QUE RAYOS HACE DE PIE JOVEN MALFOY!!!- sono una voz autoritaria y llena de enojo a su espalda, Draco volteo a verla y reconocio a madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts  
  
-Estoy... en Hogwarts- respondio como si ella le hubiese preguntado su ubicacion y sin mas se sento en esa cama humeda, o almenos el la sentia asi  
  
-Asi es, tiene suerte de estar vivo, ahora descanse!- y sin decir mas recosto a Draco en la cama y corrio las cortinas  
  
Draco observo el lugar y en la cama junto a la suya descubrio a un Harry placidamente dormido, lucia tranquilo y podria decirse que hasta feliz, su mente en ese instante recordo todo, su pelea contra el mortifago y la repentina llegada de su padre, la pelea, esa pelea contra Lucius, que, segun lla enfermera, casi le costaba la vida  
  
Cerro los ojos y durmio un poco mas, cerca de la media noche desperto y levanto su vista hacia Harry, el cual tambien le miraba, este ultimo se puso de pie y camino hacia la cama de Draco y tan delicadamente como pudo le abrazo y le dio las gracias, Draco estaba sorprendido, pero correspondio al abrazo, sabia que esa afinidad no era tal en el  
  
Faltaba cerca de una semana para el inicio de clases y Harry y Draco se encontraban cerca del lago, viendo el ataardecer, el primero leia un libro sobre quidditch, el segundo solo veia el cielo, una bella amistad habia florecido con el paso de los dias, Harry ya se habia enterado de todo lo ocurrido y no culpaba a Draco por ello, Draco habia ganado la amistad de alguien, a quien ahora no solo queria, sino que ese chico ocupaba su corazon  
  
-Es bello, verdad?- dijo levemente, como para el viento, Harry volteo a verlo y cerro el libro, acercandose lentamente a el se sento a su lado y contesto un leve "Si"  
  
Ambos chicvos se miraron uno al otro y sin decir nada Draco atrapo los labios de Harry con los suyos, en un dulce beso que seria el inicio de algo mas grande y hermoso que la vida misma  
  
Un grito y un destello, era el anuncio de que habian llegado al lugar, entraron y frente a ellos vieron dos figuras, dos lugubres figuras que conocian muy bien, mas destellos, hechizos, maldiciones lanzadas y gristos, dolor, sangre, todo mezclado en una epica lucha, una destinada a ocurrir, una que de pronto cobro su primer victima, un rubio platinado de larga cabellera y odio en vez de sangre, Lucius Malfoy... pero este no cayo solo, estuvo a punto de llevarse a su hijo con el al mas alla  
  
-NOOO!!- un fuerte grito inundo la noche, un joven de alborotada cabellera se despertaba bruscamente y aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba, siempre le parecia igual a mas espantosa  
  
-Estas bien Harry?- Pregunto un joven de ojos plateados junto a el  
  
-Si, solo fue esa pesadilla- respondio mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre los brazos de su amado -Lamento haberte asustado Draco  
  
-No te preocupes- respondio besandolo tranquilizadoramente, Draco ya se habia acostumbrado a esos repentinos y abruptos despertares, pero aun asi le dolian mucho, sabia que Harry no dormia bien y eso le preocupaba, acaricio su mejilla hasta que este volvio a conciliar el sueño y tras susurrar un "Te amo" el sueño le vencio  
  
Esa tarde el estadio estaba pletorico, los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban por salir y Harry daba su tipico discurso, habito heredado por "El Gran Wood" como muchos le llamaban al anterior capitan de equipo  
  
Los gemelos no ponian atencion, como siempre, pero Ron era diferente, seria su primer juego oficial y queria lucirse para impresionar a Herm  
  
Ambos equipos salieron y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Dudley en el campo, su mirada de odio hacia Ron  
  
Un grupo de pelotas salian disparadas  
  
La Snitch se perdia entre la gente  
  
Los jugadores subian a sus escobas  
  
Un silbatazo  
  
Y EL JUEGO DABA INICIO!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Y aqui termina este cap, es un poko mas largo de lo habitual, pero no mucho, la venganza comenzara, ke pasara? ke misterio habra? PUEDE SER MI GRAN... ejem.. creo ke me jui agan! ^^U  
  
Bueno, deseo ke hallan disfrutado del cap, espero reviews y nos vemos pronto  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	11. Captulo Decimo Primer: Primer paso El pa...

Gochi: Pues si, despues de muuucho tiempo, aqui esta el capitulo 11 de M.S, como explique en Torbellino, no habia tenido ni tiempo ni dinero para poder continuarlo y subirlo en un ciber [ademas que habia dicho que no lo continuaria hasta terminar Torbellino, pero creo que mejor si =P]  
  
Bueno, espero me disculpen mi tardanza, agradezco a:  
  
Galasu: Si, era un Flashback y si, pondre mas Harry+Draco *¬*  
  
kathy: Bueno, lo de quidd, pos ya me lei Quidd a traves de loa tiempos y ya vi que onda con las reglas, lo de Dud y la carta, se supone que la primera la recibio cuando fue su cumpleaños, en el primer libro, el dia que van al zoo [;_; pense ke habia explicado claro ;_;]  
  
Joyce Granger: Pos trate de no poner nada pesado, aun asi, ke bueno que soportas mi fic ^^, thanks  
  
Vrag: Pos si.. o.O pero acaso no se entenio ke era un flash? Bueno, al menos ya se ke se entendio, ahora disfruten este =)  
  
Raquel: Aqui esta el cap, perdon por la tardanza  
  
Por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir ^^  
  
Por cierto, pondre un mini mini resumen, por si acaso se les ha ido un poco el hilo  
  
NOTA/NOTA/NOTA: Como no recuerdo los nombres de los jugadores de Sly y no se quien salió en el quinto, pues puse los que se ocurrieron, gomme ^^U  
  
---------  
  
Resumen hasta el momento: Dudley despues de cuatro años ocultandolo decide revelar a su familia que es un mago, luego de algunas cosas se da a conocer que Vernon y Petunia tambien lo son, Dud comienza a asistir a Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano, en ese momento se enamora de Hermione, quien fue su tutora en transformaciones, cuando inicia el año se da cuanta que Herm tiene novio, asi que con la ayuda de su mejor amigo y novio de Harry [no oficial, por supesto] Draco Mafoy, decide fraguar un plan para deshacerse del pelirrojo chico de Her, Ron Weasley  
  
---------  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Fatima Gochi  
  
Capitulo Decimo Primero: Primer paso -El partido-  
  
-Y suena el silbato!!- el grito de Lee Jordan amplificado por los microfonos marcaba el inicio del trepidante partido, siempre eran espectaculares los duelos entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero este en especial lo era mas  
  
En cada equipo estaban dos nuevos jugadores, uno era el por demas popular Dudley Dursley y el otro el tambien popular Ronald Weasley, un golpeador contra un guardian, un Slytherin contra un Gryffindor, el primo del chico de oro contra el mejor amigo de este mismo  
  
-Johnson tiene la quaffle, esquiva magistralmente a Payton...oh no, una bludger pasa muy cerca de ella haciendola perder la bola, que es recuperada por Spinnet...  
  
El partido realmente era muy emocionante, todos los jugadores se encontraban en el campo formando un enjambre verde escarlata, solo dos pequeños puntos volaban encima de la conmocion, uno verde, otro rojo, pero ambos dando vueltas sobre el campo como buitres acechando por su presa, un presa que era pequeña y de un brillante color dorado  
  
-Que ocurre Potter, te has vuelto mas ciego que antes?- Solto Draco de una forma venenosa e insolente  
  
Como un Malfoy puede convertir una frase tan comun en un hiriente insulto, eso era aun un misterio para Harry, quien volteo a ver al chico dueño de su amor con odio, pero un odio tan fingido como las palabras de Draco  
  
Cada partido se habia convertido en un divertido juego para ambos, un ir y venir de insultos, una competencia donde el ganador podia hacerle lo que quisiera al perdedor, un dulce juego de falsos insultos y mucho contacto fisico  
  
-No, lamentablemente aun puedo ver tu horrible rostro- y con esto bajo en picada, habia decidido jugar con Draco, pero esto provoco la repentina emocion de los Gryffindor  
  
-Y Harry baja en picada, al parecer vio la snitch!- todos rugieron ante el comentario de Jordan, Harry bajaba a toda velocidad y Draco lo seguia, todos estaban atentos a la jugada, esperando la captura por cualquiera de los dos jugadores, solo estos sabian que la snitch no estaba ahi, pero como hacer esto emocionaba a todo el estadio, ya lo habian hecho rutina, a veces Draco, otras Harry, pero siempre habia una caida o ascenso vertiginoso en cada partido desde que Harry y Draco se hicieron pareja, una pareja solo conocida por ellos mismo y por Albus Dumbledore, quien no dijo nada cuando se entero, por ello pensaban que nadie mas que ellos conocia su secreto, ellos y ahora Dud  
  
Harry dio un giro y volvio a subir, Draco sabia que pasaria, asi que hizo lo mismo sin problemas dando un giro algo extraño, que todos pensaron fue por el cambio de velocidad, pero que Dud y los de Slytherin reconocieron como la señal esperada  
  
La jugada matacanes -como la habia nombrado Draco- consistia en guiar la bludger hasta Dudley, quien ya en posicion, la enviaria rumbo a Ron,   
  
"Simple, pero eficaz"- fueron las palabras de Draco al describirla al equipo y todos parecieron emocionados con la idea, asi fue como llegaron al acuerdo de que cuando Draco diera esa curva, la maniobra iniciaria y así fue  
  
Solo fueron unas fracciones de segundos cuando Dudley ya veía venir la Bludger a toda velocidad impulsada por Kramer  
  
Miro rapidamente en dirección de los palos contrarios, donde el pelirrojo no perdía de vista la Quaffle, miro de nuevo y la Bludger estava a escasos metros, se perfiló y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance la golpeo con todo el rencon y odio contenido haciendo un proyectil de extrema velocidad y presición impresionante  
  
Ron no supó que paso, solo que en un momento estaba viendo a Angelina llevar la Quaffle rumbo a los aros de Slytherin y en el siguiente un dolor en su costado derecho le hacía caer de la escoba a gran velocidad y casí sin conocimiento  
  
-¡ROOON!- gritó Harry y olvido su busqueda de la bella dorada para salvar a su amigo. Bajo en picada a toda velocidad, pero Ron caía mas rapido  
  
-Vamos, vamos...- presionaba a su Saeta a tomar mas velocidad y como un perro obedeciendo a su amo esta acelero, pero aun asi estaba muy lejos de Ron  
  
-¡Ron, Ron!- Harry podía oir los gritos de Fred y George, que, según parecía, iban detras de el intentanto rescatar a su hermano, tambien pudo oir los gritos de Herm, como aislados del resto y amplificados  
  
-Mas cerca...- Harry se recargo sobre la escoba y esta tomo mas impulso, podia oir los gritos del publico y la voz de Lee Jordan que decia palabras que se distorsionaban por la velocidad  
  
-Maaas cercaaaa...- Oyo risas, una voz conocidisima que reia, era el, su vida, su mundo reía a todo pulmon, Harry sintio una punzada al oir la risa de Draco, burlona y lo peor era que se mezclaba con la de los demas Slytherins, enre ellos Dudley  
  
-¡MAS CERCAAA, AAAARGG!- Grito Harry cuando logro tomar el brazo de Ron, al tiempo que un silbato pitaba anunciando el fin del partido y los gritos de Lee Jordan claramente enfadado  
  
-¡Y Malfoy coge la Snitch! Es injusto, eso no debería contar...  
  
-¡Jordan!- gritó McGonagall reprendiendolo, pero en realidad ella estaba tan enfadada como el  
  
Los Slytherin se reunieron alrededor de Draco para festejar mientras Harry bajaba a un Ron inconsiente al piso del estadio con mucho cuidado tomando su propio brazo derecho con el izquierdo, porque debido a la velocidad de ambos al momento del contacto el brazo del pelirrojo y la mano de Harry se dislocaron, el moreno muy apenas puro tomar a Ron con el otro para que no cayera  
  
Rapidamente bajaron de las gradas Herm, Hagrid, Neville, Dean, Seamus y Fye para ayudarles  
  
-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Hagris al llegar, Herm se lanzo a abrazar el cuerpo de Ron y de inmediato pidio que lo llevaran a la enfermería  
  
Todos los de Gryffindos salieron del estadio, al final solo Harry quedo, observando de reojo los festejos del equipo verde, Harry necesitaba saber si esa risa que oyó fue fingida para ocultar apariencias o realmente Draco disfruto con el sufrimiento de Ron  
  
Lo que vió lo heló, Draco fanfarroneaba sobre la eficacía de la jugada matacanes y Dudley también parecía feliz  
  
Harry salió lentamente, su corazón destrozado, su chico y su primo habían dañado a su mejor amigo a proposito, su mirada baja y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, fue por eso que no vió el triste semblante del joven que le esperaba afuera del estadio  
  
-Emm.. Potter ¿Estas bien?- preguntó una voz que saco al moreno de sus cavilaciones y le hizo secar sus lagrimas  
  
-Oh, Flowright- dijo Harry al ver a Fye junto a el, aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre -estoy bien, no te preocupes  
  
Pero Fye miro su mano dislocada y la señalo  
  
-No es verdad, mira esa mano, deberías ir a la enfermería  
  
-No, esta bien, sola sanara- trato de irse, pero no pudo, Fye le habia tomado del brazo y miraba su mano mala, luego saco su varita y murmuro una leves palabras las mano sano  
  
-Oh.. gracias- balbuceo Harry algo sorprendido  
  
-No hay de que- respondio Fye besando la mano que acababa de sanar y levandando su brazo derecho acaricio el rostro de Harry -Si necesitas algo mas, avisame Potter, ademas, aun asi te llevare a la enfermería  
  
Y sin mas los dos partieron sin ver que una silueta de rubia cabellera los obsevaba lleno de sorpresa y odio  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bien, aqui esta, despues de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo un nuevo capitulo de Magical, espero que no se les haya ido el hilo, tratare de actualizar los 3 fics, que por cierto, uno es traduccion, asi ke ese en cuante llegue hasta donde el autor ya no dependera de mi  
  
Bueno, sin mas, cuidense y los veo en otro fic  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	12. Capitulo Decimo Segundo: Culpa

Gochi: Si, soy yo, solo me cambie el nick en honor al sexy Seishirou [Tokyo Babylon, X/1999 y X-TvBueno] Bueno, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste, ahora a responder reviews  
  
Vrag: Pues aui aclaro algo sobre eso, ojala y te guste  
  
kendra duvoa: Pos no creo que Draco lo mate, pero quien sabe... si cambio de humor... XD  
  
Pika: Gracias por tu apoyo! perdon por la tardanza, aki un nuevo cap  
  
Joyce Granger: Gracias, a decir verdad si, ya hacia mucho ke no actualizaba ^^U y lo de Fye, pues veremos que sale... o.o  
  
verotto: Pos si, creo que sake de ondaa algunos con eso de Dud, XD pero bueno, asi soy.. y las parejas... aun no dire, tengo mucho mas planeado =P  
  
Bien, ahora si  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Sakurazukamori [antes Fatima Gochi]  
  
Capitulo Decimo Segundo: Culpa  
  
-Siempre es lo mismo, si ya le decia a Albus que ese juego no es de fiar, ademas...- Madame Pomfrey estaba realmente molesta, poco despues de que llevaran a Ron llego Harry con un brazo lastimado, no habia juego en que no llegara algún herido  
  
-¿Seguro que estas bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione aun un poco preocupada, el accidente la habia puesto muy nerviosa  
  
-Estoy bien Herm, no te preocupes, Flowright ya me ayudo un poco- respondio Harry y volteo a ver a Fye quien estaba junto a la cama de Ron hablando con Madame Pomfrey y miraba a su amigo con mucha preocupacion  
  
-Que bueno, realmente nos preocupaste a todos, que mala suerte que esa Bludger le pegara a Ron- Herm miro a su novio quien dormia placidamente  
  
Harry por su parte no dijo nada, sabía que no había sido un accidente pero no quería hablar de ello, necesitaba ver a Draco y aclarar las cosas primero  
  
**********  
  
El frio de las mazmorras era testigo de una gran celebracion, los Slytherin comian y tomaban sin cesar mientras platicaban alegremente  
  
Dudley comentaba con Kramer el gran pase que les dio la victoria mientras sostenia un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, los de primero festejaban con juegos de cartas o hechizos simples  
  
La algarabia reinaba en la sala comun, pero en una habitacion todo estaba en silencio, gracias a un hechizo, el joven que se encontraba tirado sobre la cama profundamente dormido, tenia un sueño inquieto  
  
Al terminar el partido mientras celebraba con los demas sintio una mirada sobre si, cuando volteo a ver pudo ver el vuelo de una capa desaparecer detras de la pared mas cercana, tras inventar una excusa creible bajo a seguir a quien el podia jurar era su Harry  
  
No se equivocaba, era el y tenia un brazo lesionado, quiso ir con el, pero como estaba acompañado del nuevo no lo hizo, lo que vio luego fue lo que lo desconcerto, el nuevo le curo el brazo y lo beso despues de curarlo, arriba de la muñeca  
  
-¡Oye maldito Flowright!- grito saliendo de su escondrijo y ambos chicos le miraron  
  
-Malfoy, ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Fye mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, al cual no se movio  
  
-Si, ¡Eso!- indico el brazo sobre SU Harry -¡Quita tus sucias manos de MI Harry!- grito y de inmediato se llevo las manos a la boca  
  
-¿Tuyo?- pregunto Fye -No creo que Harry piense igual- Al decir esto volteo su rostro al de Harry y con gran descaro lamió el lobulo de la oreja izquierda del otro Gryffindor, el cual cerro los ojos en deleite  
  
-¡¡¿Como te atreves?!!- grito el rubio y saco su varita para hechizar al de platinada cabellera, pero el otro se interpuso  
  
-No lo haras Malfoy- dijo suave pero seguro  
  
-¿Harry? ¡¿Que rayos haces?! ¡Quitate de alli!- grito Draco fuera de si mientra veia al palido joven tomar por la cintura a Harry y besar su cuello  
  
-No lo hare- respondio el moreno  
  
-¿Te pones de su lado?- pregunto por lo bajo, pero luego estallo -¡¡¿PORQUE?!! ¡Pense que teniamos algo importante aqui! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste la promesa que hicimos para el final de Hogwarts de irnos a vivir juntos?!  
  
-Traidor- respondio Harry con voz lugubre y mirada de enojo y decepcion  
  
-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Draco sumamente confuso  
  
-Traidor, rompiste la promesa que hicimos...- la voz de Harry temblaba, de pronto Fye desaparecio y todo se puso negro, solo quedo Harry frente a el, casi al borde del llanto  
  
-¿La promesa?....- y entonces la recordo como si la hubieran hecho un dia atras  
  
||| -Draco...  
  
-¿Que ocurre Harry?- pregunto Draco mientras miraba el rostro del joven que estaba recostado junto a el  
  
-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- pregunto el moreno   
  
-Lo que quieras amor- respondio el rubio  
  
-Mañana inicia el curso, prometeme que no dañaras ni a Ron ni Herm, que los respetaras- pidio un poco ansioso  
  
-Te lo prometo- respondio Draco mientras abrazaba mas a Harry  
  
-Gracias- Harry acerco su rostro y beso al rubio en agradecimiento |||  
  
-La promesa...- susurro el rubio con los ojos cerrados  
  
-Draco, Draco... despierta- una voz desperto al rubio, el cual miro para todos lados pero no vio a nadie, entonces lo coprendio  
  
-¿Harry?- pregunto sentandose en la cama, el otro chico se quito la capa y tambien se sento, su rostro mostraba solor y Draco sabia que era por su culpa  
  
-¿Explicate, fue intencional?-pregunto Harry y Draco no pudo decir ni hacer nada, un grupo de lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus platinados ojos, Harry se sorprendio tanto que su enojo paso de inmediato  
  
-¿Draco?- pregunto el moreno al verlo llorar, pero este no respondio, solo siguio viendolo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas  
  
-¿Que te ocurrre amor?- Harry se acerco y abrazo a Draco, este sollozo y murmuro al oido de Harry  
  
-Lamento haber roto la promesa  
  
Harry solo lo abrazo mas y le beso la frente, habia olvidado ya todo su enojo, en realidad no podia odiarlo, ya que Draco era todo su mundo  
  
Sin palabras levanto el rostro de Draco y lo beso  
  
**********  
  
Dudley miro por la ventana, realmente estaba cansado, el juego y la celebracion lo habian agotado hasta mas no poder, pero todo habia salido a la perfeccion, ahora solo era cuestion de llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bueno, tarde pero seguro, decidi cambiar un poco la trama, pero espero no decepcionarlos  
  
Bien, se cuidan mucho!  
  
SAYONARAAA! 


	13. Capitulo Decimo Tercero: Platicas

Gochi: ¡Si, aunque sus ojos no lo crean! ¡¡UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MAGICAL SECRET ESTA AQUI!!  
  
¬¬ Lo se, y lamento no haber actualizado desde hace taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, pero bueno, no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento, mala Gochi, mala Gochi, debiste actualizar *le pega con un cinturon de cuero mojado*  
  
¡¡ ;_; Ya no me pegues alterego, ya no, prometo hacerme cargo de todos mis fics!!  
  
¬¬ Asi esta mejor... ejem, agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews, prometo contestarlos despues  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Sakurazukamori [antes Fatima Gochi]  
  
Capitulo Decimo Tercero: Platicas  
  
Sol, si algo era raro de ver en las mazmorras del colegio, eso era los calidos rayos del sol anunciando la mañana, pero no en esa habitación, por algo era siempre destinada a alguien importante de los Slytherin... ¿Y quien mas importante que Draco Malfoy?  
  
Mentalmente agradecio a todas las deidades conocidas que fuera domingo y que su cuarto tuviera tan buena ubicación, sin abrir los ojos estiro los brazos, los sentia entumidos de estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, moviendolos un poco y rodando su torso un poco a la izquierda  
  
-Mmhhhh...- un gemido de incomodidad se escucho leve, casí en un murmullo, pero Draco no tuvo necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quien era el dueño del quejido, con una de sus manos acaricio ese negro cabello, cuyo dueño aun dormia placidamente, despues de todo, el alba apenas despuntaba  
  
Draco se acomodo en la cama tratando de no mover a su amado, la noche anterior habia sido una de las mas terribles para el, al menos hasta la llegada de su amado, esa pesadilla aun seguia flor de piel, pero el delgado y atletico bulto sobre su pecho le decia que fue solo eso, una pesadilla, su Harry estaba ahi, con el  
  
Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ello ¿Y si Harry lo abandonaba? Si Harry encontraba a alguien que le pudiera dar todo lo que el no podía... habia tantas cosas... La noche anterior habían hablado...  
  
||-------Flashback-------||  
  
-Lamento haber roto la promesa- Draco habia murmurado al oido de Harry al tiempo que varias lagrimas surcaban sus bellos ojos color tormenta. Harry al ver como su amado lloraba, lo abrazo mas fuerte al timepo que besaba su frente, como diciendole que todo estaba bien, que aunque hubiera roto la promesa, lo perdonaba, porque lo amaba  
  
Harry levanto el rostro de Draco y lo beso tiernamente, el rubio no tardo en responder y a los pocos segundos ambos estaban recostados en la cama, besandose, solamente eso, besandose, tierna y calmadamente, disfrutando de la compañia del otro  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas recostados, hasta que Draco rompio el silencio  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¿Dime amor?- pregunto Harry abrazandolo por la espalda  
  
-¿A-aun me amas?- la voz de Draco fue temerosa, insegura  
  
El moreno se extraño un poco con la pregunta, pero solo fue por unos segundos antes de que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta? Sabes que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo... ¿O es que acaso tu ya no me amas?- pregunto jugueton, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta  
  
-¡Claro que te amo! Te adoro con toda mi alma...pero... estuve pensando que... - no termino la frase, las imagenes de Fye abrazando a Harry de su pesadilla, aun recorrian su mente, atormentandolo  
  
-¿Que estuviste pensando?  
  
-Bueno... sabes que desde lo de mi padre y todo eso... pues, sabes que no tengo nada que te pueda ofrecer... la mansión ha sido incautuada, junto con todos los bienes de mi padre, sabes que vivo con una pensión que mi padrino me ha dado, pero...- Harry lo calló con un beso rapido y luego se recosto sobre el, mirandolo a los ojos  
  
-Sssshhhh... calla, se todo eso, pero tu mejor que nadie deberias de saber que no me importan esas cosas, te amo por lo que eres, lo que hemos pasado juntos jamas tuvo que ver con tu dinero  
  
-Pero, cuando salgamos... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Quisiera tenerte en un castillo y tratarte como a un rey, darte lo que jamas has tenido pero que nadie mas que tu merece!...  
  
Harry observaba como el rubio hablaba con sumo enfado, sabía que realmente deseaba darle todas esas cosas que en su niñez le faltaron y que la repentina perdida de su status economico le había afectado, pero a el eso no le importaba, con tenerlo a su lado le bastaba, lo cual le dijo mientras besaba su cuello  
  
||-------Fin del flashback-------||  
  
Así las caricias se volvieron mas ardientes, terminando en una de las noches mas sublimes y hermosas que ninguno de los dos hubiera vivido  
  
Aun así, Draco tenía ese sentimiento de incetidumbre, sabía que ambos eran el uno para el otro pero el simple hecho de pensar que podría Harry algún día cansarse de el, le carcomía el corazón  
  
-Buenos días- los pensamientos de Draco se vieron interrumpidos por una dulce voz  
  
-Buenos días, dormilon- respondio Draco abriendo por fin los ojos para encontrarse con los esmeralda de Harry, el cual le sonreia -¿Dormiste bien?  
  
-Mmmjmm, de maravilla- respondió el moreno mientras paseaba su mano izquierda desde en medio de las claviculas al vientre de Draco, por una larga y casi imperceptible cicatriz, producto de ese día, que le salvo la vida en el parque cercano a Privet Drive... aun podía recordar el shock que tuvo al ver a Draco en la enfermería siendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey, con el torso abierto y lleno de sangre, sacudio su cabeza para borrar esas imagenes de su mente  
  
-Y bien... ¿Cual es el plan? Hoy tenemos salida a Hogsmade...- murmuro el rubio mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana  
  
-Mmmhhh... no lo se... ¿No sería hermoso poder ir juntos, sin tener que ocultarnos?- pregunto Harry con expresion soñadora, entonces Draco levanto el rostro de Harry con su mano haciendo que el moreno le mirara a los ojos  
  
-Sabes que si lo deseas, podemos darlo a conocer- le dijo Draco con una mirada tierna y llena de amor, ya antes lo habían hablado y no es que no quisieran gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, solo que no deseaban tener a todos sobre ellos, ademas, Harry sabía que Draco corría el riesgo de perder a los pocos amigos que aun le quedaban, despues de la derrota de Voldemort algunos de los "amigos" del rubio lo habían abandonado, no deseaba que su pequeño dragon perdiera los que aun estaban a su lado  
  
-Sabes que nada me haría mas feliz, pero ¿Crees que sea prudente?- preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba el pecho de su novio  
  
-Bueno, quizas no decirle a todos, tal vez a tus amigos, no lo se, solo quiero estar a tu lado sin la presión de estar ocultos  
  
-Bueno, que tal si nos saltamos la ida a Hogsmade y nos pasamos el día juntos decidiendolo- le propuso travieso Harry al rubio mientras besaba su pecho, la noche anterior había dejado un recado a Herm, aparentado que lo había dejado esa misma mañana, donde le decía que quería un rato para pensar y estar solo, que quizas no iria al paseo y que no se preocupara  
  
**********  
  
Era temprano, pero aun así no batallo en levantarse, tenía muchas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero tenía mas ganas aun de visitar a su novio en la enfermería, así que se levanto al despuntar el alba tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus demas compañeras, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue un recado que había estado flotando sobre su cama, sin duda de Harry, la unica persona conocida por ella que utilizaba ese hechizo, tomo el pedazo de pergamino y leyó  
  
"¡Hey Herm!  
  
Te dejó esta nota solo para avisarte que saldre a caminar muy temprano, necesito algo de tiempo para mi sabes. Quizas no llegue a tiempo para la salida a Hogsmade, así que no te preocupes si no me vez, quizas no vayas tu tampoco, seguro te quedaras junto a Ron, así que mandale saludos de mi parte  
  
Harry"  
  
"Bueno, no sería la primera vez" pensó la chica mientras se dirigia al baño, ultimamente Harry se había vuelto muy pensativo, y ella asumia que todo tenía que ver con la derrota de Voldemort, solo muy pocos habían formado parte del grupo que participo en la pelea, Harry, el director, algunos maestros como Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, varios aurores que no conocia muy bien, en resumen la Orden, ademas de Ella, Ron, el señor Weasley, Bill, incluso los gemelos, pero la mayor sorpresa para casí todos fue que Draco Malfoy estaba de su parte en la pelea  
  
Aun recordaba que se habían separado para cubrír distintas areas, pero los que fueron directamente contra el Lord oscuro fueron Harry, Snape y Malfoy, no supo bien que había pasado exactamente, solo que habían logrado derrotarlo, aunque casí costo la vida de Malfoy, quien estuvo una semana en la enfermería y aunque su amigo no lo demostrara, realmente estaba preocupado por el Slytherin, lo había visto varias veces ir a visitarlo, aunque Harry pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta, ella si, no sabía porque, Harry nunca le dijo que había ocurrido en esa pelea, de hecho, nadie sabia, solo el, Malfoy y Snape  
  
Para cuando salio de la ducha, ya todos esos pensamientos habían sido olvidados, estaba ansiosa por ir a visitar a Ron, así que se arreglo rapido y bajo a desayunar  
  
Al entrar al comedor se encontro que no había casí nadie, lo cual no le sorprendio, despues de todo era domingo, solo había una persona sentada en la mesa de las serpientes, a quien no tardo en identificar  
  
-Buenos dias Dud- saludo la chica llegando a su lado, el otro chico volteo a verla  
  
-Muy buenos dias Herm- se puso de pie y le ofrecio que se sentara a su lado, una vez sentados, comenzaron a platicar  
  
-Sabes, lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu novio, en cierta manera, me siento culpable, fui yo quien mando esa Bludger sin fijarme bien a donde, te pido disculpas- le dijo Dudley mientras la miraba con una expresion de total preocupación  
  
-No te preocupes, solo querías ganar y no te fijaste, ademas un error le pasa a cualquiera  
  
Así continuaron hablando hasta que Herm tuvo que irse a la enfermería, mientras Dud solo sonreía para si, poco a poco, aun tenía cosas que hacer pero ya estaba por buen camino para ganarse el corazón de su amada chica  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Bueno, despues de milenios, aqui les traigo el un nuevo cap de Magical Secret, ojalá y les guste, se que estoy loca teniendo tantos fics activos, pero lo siento, no puedo evitarlo ;_; ... Soy adicta a escribir -_-U  
  
Bien, espero reviews de quienes no han olvidado este loco fic ¬¬ ... como casí todos los mios XDD  
  
¡¡Sayonara!! 


	14. Capitulo Decimo Cuarto: Way to go, Chris...

GOCHI: Listo, un nuevo capitulo esta aqui, perdon por mi tardanza, pero he estado como la rola de Ricky Martin, viviendo la vida loca  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
kat basted: Gracias por tu paciencia, aquí un nuevo cap  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Me agrada que te gustara mi fic, ta medio loco, como todo lo que escribo XDD, Gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Gracias por tu apoyo en todos mis fics ^^, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, ¿que le hare a Ron? no lo se... o.o.. Dud celoso es impredecible... no me quiere decir su malevolo plan XDD  
  
XD~~ : Aqui el nuevo cap, perdona mi tardanza -_-  
  
Bien, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de...  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Decimo Cuarto: Way to go! Christmas is here!!  
  
"Queridos papá y mamá, me alegró mucho recibir su ultima carta, en verdad que no me había dado cuenta lo rapido que ha pasado el tiempo, aquí todo esta de maravilla, las clases van viento en popa, no se diga el quidditch, Slytherin va arriba de Gryffindor por algunos puntos, no muchos en realidad, si nos descuidamos, seguro que nos alcanzan y Harry no es alguien a quien se deba perder de vista en lo que a quidditch se refiere  
  
No puedo esperar para llegar a casa, muero por ver como han mejorado en la magia y conocer por fin a Remus y Sirius  
  
Cuidense, nos vemos dentro de algunos días en la estación  
  
Con cariño, Dudley"  
  
- Yep, la carta esta lista - murmuro Dudley mientras enrollaba la carta y la ataba a la pata de Pléyades, el cual comía una galletita para lechuzas  
  
Sin duda estaba feliz en muchos aspectos, ni cuenta se había dado del rapido correr del tiempo, sin pensarlo había llegado el ultimo día de clases, dentro de un par de días mas saldría junto con Harry y Draco rumbo a su casa para pasar las navidades con su familia  
  
Decir que fue dificil para Harry convencer a Draco para que los acompañara sería poco, no porque el rubio Slytherin no quisiera pasar la navidad con su amado chico, sino por el hecho de que se sentía incomodo yendo a una casa desconocida con gente que no conocía  
  
Dudly soltó a su lechuza y esta voló veloz hacía la casa de los Dursley, lugar al que pronto iría el mismo, se recostó en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, al fin las vacaciones estaban frente a el y no podía estar mas que feliz, pero había algo que aun le molestaba, la relación de su Herm con el maldito de Weasley  
  
Si, durante gran parte de su estancia en el colegio había hecho hasta lo imposible por separar a la pareja, pero todo esfuerzo parecía topar en una pared, ademas las clases habían comenzado a absorber gran parte de su tiempo, por lo que decidio esperar para el regreso de vacaciones, epoca en la que, segun Harry, la actividad escolar era mas tranquila, al menos las primeras semanas, así que ahí estaba el, con la maleta ya lista a pesar de que aun faltaban un par de días, aun quedaban algunas horas para la cena, así que decidio dormir un poco  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
- Mmmh... creo que solo llevare esto - se dijo Draco mientras observaba la pequeña maleta en la que estaba empacando, aun no sabía como es que había aceptado ir, tal vez el deseo de pasar la navidad junto a Harry... eso o la noche que habían compartido apenas unos días atras, sin duda la mas excitante y apasionada de su joven vida  
  
Lo unico que realmente agradecia, era el hecho de que Dudley y el fueran amigos, sino, jamas habría logrado ir, despues de todo aun no le decía a nadie sobre su relación, solo Dud y proximamente los padres de este, ir a la casa de los Dursley sin esta excusa hubiera sido muy extraño  
  
Miro su reloj, ya era justo la hora de cenar, así que guardó el resto de sus cosas rápidamente y bajó al comedor  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Todo estaba listo, al fin habían llegado al fin las vacaciones de navidad y era la primera vez que saldría de Howgarts para celebrarlas, sin duda estaba feliz, pero no solo eso, también estaba muy alegre por el hecho de que no iría solo, Draco, su Draco estaría con el, ademas de que vería a Sirius y Remus, todo parecía indicar que sería una gran navidad, pero había algo que le preocupaba, despues de mucho hablarlo con Draco, habían decidido dar a conocer su relación, solo a sus parientes y amigos mas cercanos, por parte de Draco no había mucho problema, solo estaba Severus, sus padres habían muerto en la batalla contra Voldemort y ahora era Severus era quien cuidaba a su ahijado, amigos... bueno, Draco no pensaba decirselo a ninguno de sus amigos, Harry, en cambio, era otro cuento, tenía a su famila, sus padrino, Remus y por supuesto Ron y Herm, durante todo estos días había estado tentado en decirselos, pero habían decidido decirselo primero a la familia, y notando que lo mejor era hacerlo en persona, todo había quedado reducido a esta reunión  
  
- Harry, es hora de cenar, ¿vienes? - escuchó como la voz de Fye le llamaba desde la sala comun entremezclada con las risas y comentarios de Dean y los demas  
  
- ¡Voy! - gritó mientras cerraba su maleta y bajando las escaleras más feliz de lo había estado en muchos días  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
El humo se podía ver a lo lejos, faltaba tan poco para que llegara el tren, así que ninguno podía evitar sentirse algo extraños, no era la primera vez que estaban en la estación 9 y 3/4, pero si la primera en que estaban rodeados de tanta gente, decenas de familias estaba esparcidas a lo largo de todo el anden, todas luciendo expectantes y no era para menos despues de 3 meses sin ver a sus hijos, hermanos o cualquiera que fuese el parentezco que tuvieran  
  
- Tranquilos - les dijo Remus, colocandoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno  
  
- Gracias Remus - respondió Petunia algo mas tranquila mientras Vernon solo asintió, mostrando su gratitud  
  
- No hay de que, ademas, solo viene los chicos, no hay porque exaltarse tanto, ¿Verdad Siri...  
  
Pero no termino la oración, ya que al voltear a ver a su amigo este se encontraba dando leves brinquitos mientras repetía "¡Ahí viene, ahí viene!"  
  
- De acuerdo, mal ejemplo - murmuró por lo bajo, lo cual logró relajar a los Dursley, sin duda ese par era incomparable, Sirius era un loco incurable, amante de las travesura y la diversión, Remus, por otro lado, era mas responsable, pero no por ello dejaba de ser travieso  
  
"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut"  
  
El sonido del silbato resonó por todo el anden, mientras la vieja, pero no por ello descuidada, locomotora entraba a la estación  
  
Apenas se hubo detenido comenzaron a bajar decenas de estudiantes, quienes de inmediato buscaban a sus familiares, pero ni los Dursley no sus acompañantes se acercaron aun, sabían que Harry y Dudley, junto con el mejor amigo de este ultimo, bajarían hasta el ultimo  
  
- ¡Remus, Sirius! - alcanzó a oirse un grito que llamo la atención de los aludidos, cerca de ellos llegaban Hermione y Ron, junto con los demas Weasley  
  
- Herm, Ron, es bueno verlos de nuevo - saludó Sirius a los chicos, mientras que Remus hacía lo propio con los demas Weasley, fue en ese momento en que Hermione notó a los Dursley  
  
- Oh, ustedes deben ser los padres de Dud, ¿cierto? Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger - saludó a Vernon y Petunia, los cuales le respondieron con una sonrisa  
  
- El gusto es mio, Vernon Dursley, ella es mi esposa Petunia  
  
- Vernon, es un placer verte de nuevo en mejores condiciones - saludó Arthur, acercandose a los Dursley  
  
- Arthur, ¿cierto? - pregunto al tiempo que saludaba al mayor de los Weasley, lo recordaba de tiempo atras, cierta vez que fue a recoger a Harry del anden y este lo saludo  
  
La platica se hubiera alargado, pero de pronto uno de los gemelos hizo explotar algo de uno de sus bolsillos, llenado todo de humo y haciendo que la cara de Percy, quien había ido a recibirlos, se llenara de ronchas  
  
- Nos disculparan, pero me temo que debemos irnos, nos saludan a los chicos, adios  
  
Todos se fueron y justo en ese momento tres figuras bajaron del tren cargando una pequeñas maletas  
  
- ¡Dudley! - gritó Petunia mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo  
  
- Cielos Dudders, realmente has cambiado - le dijo Vernon, acercandose también, mientras, Sirius y Remus se acercaban a los otros dos muchachos  
  
- ¡Harry, ahijado, que gusto me da verte! - le saludo Sirius mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo  
  
- Gra-cias Pa-ddy... no.. pue-do res-pirar - termino la frase a dudas penas  
  
- Je je je, lo siento - se disculpo Sirius, entonces fue el turno de Remus, quien le dio otro abrazo, pero este mas "normal", hasta que un grito los separo  
  
- ¡Draco! - gritó Sirius mientras abrazaba al joven rubio, el cual se sonrojaba un poco  
  
- Gracias Padfoot - le respondió Draco, si de algo se alegraba por haberse pasado al lado de la luz, ademas de su relación con Harry, eso era la amistad que había trabado con el animago y el licantropo, habiendo peleado juntos en la guerra, ahora mantenían una "extraña" amistad  
  
- Papá, mamá, les presento a Draco Malfoy, compañero de casa y amigo - dijo Dud cuando los abrazos hubieron terminado  
  
- Mucho gusto -respondió Vernon, mientras Petunia inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo  
  
- El placer es todo mio - correspondió Draco al saludo, tomando la mano de Petunia y dejando un beso, como todo un caballero  
  
- Que amable - saludo Petunia, mientras que tanto Harry, como su padrino y Remus aguantaban a duras penas la risa, despues de todo, un Malfoy era un Malfoy y si por algo se distinguian, era por ser una familia con los mejores modales  
  
- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos - propuso Remus y todos asintieron, saliendo por la barrera del anden, listos para pasar una bellas vacaciones y, en el caso de Harry y Draco, dar a conocer su secreto a sus familiares...  
  
Definitivamente esas serían unas laaaaargas vacaciones  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo ^^U Vaya, creo que esta semana agarre vuelo y decidi actualizar todos mis fics, ya llevo este, Torbellino y Kiss Shining, me faltan aun Lost Complex, Feliz Aniversario y La Ultima Esperanza de los que tengo planeado actualizar durantes estas semanas  
  
Deseenme suerte -^.^-  
  
Gracias por tenerme paciencia por mis lentos updates, pero tenía la cabeza hecha un ovillo de preocupaciones, pero ya toy, lista pa dar golpes!  
  
Ojala y les haya gustado, decidi dar un leve giro a la historia, porque vi que me estaba yendo por la tangente y olvidando a la estrella de mi fic, Dud, así que, bueno, espero y les guste  
  
Ja nee!! 


	15. capitulo Decimo Quinto: Primeras Impresi...

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Decimo Quinto.- Primeras Impresiones  
  
Si, desde el momento que supe que mis tios tomarían clases de magia pense en como mi vida en Privet Drive estaba a punto de tomar un nuevo giro, pero nunca uno tan grande como el que me encontre cuando, despues de salir de la estación, partimos a casa  
  
Lo primero que me sorprendio fue el coche, estaba magicamente adaptado para que tanto los Dursley como Draco, Remus, Sirius y yo cupieramos a la perfección, por un momento recorde el viejo Ford Anglia que el padre de Ron había embrujado y me pregunte si este tambien volaba o se hacía invisible... y conociendo a mi padrino y Remus, no lo dude ni por un segundo  
  
Pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue llegar a la casa, tan solo con abrir la puerta pude notar un ambiente diferente, mas misterioso y magico, como la primera vez que visite la madrigera, vi como algunas cosas se limpiaban solas y, sobre la chimenea, un nuevo reloj que contenía en cada manecilla una foto de nosotros, es decir, una para cada Dursley, una para Remus, una para Sirius y una para mi  
  
- Wow... - fue lo unico que, tanto Dud como yo pudimos expresar al ver la casa donde pasamos toda nuestra vida  
  
- ¿Les gusta?, Remus y Sirius no han ayudado a remodelarla un poco - nos pregunto tia Petunia mientras todos entrabamos, dejando las maletas junto a la puerta para poder observar mejor  
  
- Es genial - dice Dud y yo solo asiento mientras me acerco al pequeño reloj de arena que brilla cada vez que cambia de hora  
  
- Es muy hermosa - les dice Draco, quien se queda viendo cada rincon de la casa, el mismo llego a verla alguna vez aunque solo por una ventana mientras me espiaba, antes de abandonar el lado oscuro  
  
- Bueno, creo que ire a preparar la comida, ¿Por que no le muestras a Draco su habitación Dud? - pregunto mi tia mientras se dirigia junto con Remus y tio Vernon a la cocina  
  
- De acuerdo, subamos - nos dijo Dud y tanto Draco como yo le seguimos, mientras Sirius se ofrecía a subir las maletas con un hechizo desde el sillón donde se había sentado para ver la televisión, un invento muggle que adoraba  
  
Pero si pensaba que las sorpresas habían terminado estaba muy equivocado, en cuanto abrí mi habitación para que mi maleta entrara mi vista se perdio dentro, ¡Esta no es mi habitación!  
  
- Cielos santo... - alcance a decir mientras Draco y Dud entraba tras de mi, al parecer mi primo estaba igual de sorprendido y no era para menos, la que antes había sido una pequeña y hasta cierto punto descuidada estancia ahora lucia en extremo elegante, quizas cuatro veces mas grande de lo que antes fue, las paredes estaban tapizadas con un papel que tenía los colores de Gryffindor, una hermosa cama adolselada, un escritorio rustico y otros muebles del mismo estilo color vino, una percha para Hedwig, un ordenador nuevo, una televisión de 20 pulgadas y otras pequeñas cosas, ademas de un baño propio  
  
- Increible... - alcanzó a decir Dud y entonces los tres reparamos en algo al mismo tiempo y como si nuestras mentes se hubieran sincronizado salimos corriendo a la habitación de Dudley, donde la maleta esperaba flotando a que se abriera la puerta, lo cual mi primo hizo en cuanto alcanzo la perilla  
  
La visión que nos recibio nos dejo de nuevo con los ojos cuadrados, al igual que la mia, su habitación lucia mas grande, de hecho parecía tener el mismo diametro que la mia, con muebles parecidos pero con los colores de la casa de la serpiente en el cuarto, tambien tenía ordenador nuevo y otras cosas que por el momento no alcanzamos a apreciar del todo  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso... - murmure y entonces sali al pasillo, notando por primera vez algo que no había visto cuando subimos, había dos puerta mas en el corredor que no había antes  
  
- Deben de ser las de huespedes - me dijo Draco al llegar a mi lado junto con Dudley, sabíamos que una habitación de huespedes ya existía, la que había usado la tia Marge en las ocasiones que nos visitaba, entonces las otras dos eran nuevas, no hubo necesidad de tratar de adivinar cual era la de Draco, ya que su maleta flotaba frente a una puerta, justo al frente de mi habitación  
  
Al abrirla encontramos un paisaje similar a de las anteriores, muy parecida a la de Dud, salvo por los muebles que eran negros con vetas verdes [*0* Adoro esa combinación] y los de Dud eran de un color caoba  
  
La maleta entró volando y al igual que las otras, se ubico junto a la cama, entonces decidimos que lo mejor era desempacar de una vez, los tres queríamos ir al centro de la ciudad en la tarde para caminar un rato y mostrarle a Draco las partes de la ciudad que no conocía aun  
  
Cada uno se fue rumbo a su habitación, el primero en salir fue Dudley, quien recordo que Pléyades aun estaba en la planta baja, Draco, por su parte había traído cargando a Eximius desde un comienzo y Hed solita había salido de su jaula y ya se encontraba en su percha nueva ululando feliz  
  
- ¿Necesitas ayuda amor? - le pregunte en un susurro cuando Dud salio cerrando la puerta tras de si  
  
- Gracias Harry, pero lo hare solo, ademas tu tambien debes desempacar - me sonrió mientras abria su maleta y comenzaba a sacar poco a poco sus cosas  
  
- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me avisas - me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios el cual el respondio, luego salí y me dirigí a mi nueva alcoba, aun no podía creer lo cambiada que estaba, en cuanto la observe con mayor calma note algunas fotos de mi padres y los meroreadores, excluido Wormtail, por supuesto, de mis tios, mis amigos, e incluso una donde salimos los que peleamos en la gran batalla, se veía Dumbledore alegre como siempre, Remus, Sirius, Alastor, Tonks, algunos aurores, los señores Weasley, Bill, el profesor Snape y justo en el centro estabamos Draco y yo, abrazados, mi brazo izquierdo en sus hombros, el derecho suyo en los mios, su mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo, mi mano derecha haciendo el simbolo de la victoria ["V"] como si hubiesemos sido amigos desde la infancia, o al menos todos pensaban esto, solo el y yo sabíamos lo que pasaba por nuestras mentes cuando esa foto fue tomada, veo como todos saludan, algunos muy alegres y con las manos en alto como Dumbledore o Tonks, otros casí imperceptiblemente, como Moody o Snape, el primero se acomoda su sombrero y brinda una sonrisa, el segundo solo inclina levemente la cabeza  
  
Dejo de mirar la foto y concentro mi atención en mi labor de desempacar hasta que, algunos minutos despues mi tia nos llama para comer  
  
Todos nos reunimos en el comedor y veo con asombro y agrado como mi tio entra al comedor llevando las charolas con un practico hechizo de levitación mientras mi tia aparece los cubiertos con otro hechizo, es sorprendente ver lo acostumbrados que estan a usar magia, pero entonces recuerdo que ellos asistieron a Hogwarts por un año, lo que significa que la magia nunca les fue del todo ajena, comenzamos a degustar de la deliciosa comida que mi tia y Remus han preparado, hablamos del colegio, del quidditch y de la navidad que se aproxima, es entonces que tio Vernon propone ir el día siguiente al callejon Diagon para hacer las compras de navidad y todos aceptamos gustosos, despues de comer, tanto Dud como Draco y yo subimos a cambiarnos ya que decidimos salir a dar una vuelta  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Si dijera que no me siento extraño estando en una casa ajena con gente que casi no conozco sería mentir, si, es verdad que tanto a Remus como a Sirius los conozco y considero mis amigos, pero de eso a sentirme totalmente a gusto siendo el "intruso" que se coló en sus navidades perfectas hay todo un mundo  
  
Al parecer no soy el unico que esta en un lugar extraño, tal parece que mi Harry y Dud estan sorprendidos por el repentino gran cambio que ha sufrido su hogar, a decir verdad yo tambien estoy un poco asombrado, la casa esta muy distinta a la ultima vez que la vi, pocos días antes de que me revelara contra mi padre  
  
Sacudo un poco estos pensamientos mientras termino de desempacar, coloco algunas fotos de mi madre y mi padrino en las estanterias y veo con agrado que, sobre la mesita de noche se encuentra la foto que la orden y yo nos tomamos antes de la gran batalla, esa donde Harry y yo estamos en medio, abrazados, si, recuerdo bien ese día, hacía apenas pocas semanas que Harry y yo habíamos expresado nuestros sentimientos al otro, esa tarde cerca del lago y de pronto comenzó la guerra  
  
Volví a sacudir mi cabeza justo cuando la voz de la señora Dursley nos llamaba para comer. Si, la comida ha sido muy amena y no me he sentido del todo extraño, hablamos de todo un poco hasta que terminamos y nos subimos a bañar y cambiar, saldremos a vagabundear un poco por el barrio, uno que conozco mas de lo que ellos imaginan  
  
Decido vestirme de manera sencilla, un pantalon estilo militar, botines del mismo tipo y una playera deportiva con los colores de Slytherin y el numero 10 en negro grabado en la espalda [Como esas que usan los aficionados al futbol con los colores de su equipo] encima de una camiseta negra de manga larga  
  
Decido dejarme el pelo sin pegatina, solo un poco levantado al frente, salgo justo al tiempo que Dudley lo hace de su habitación, va vistiendo un pantalon de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra de manga larga, su cabello peinado como siempre, entonces sale Harry y no puedo evitar el leve sonrojo que sufro al verle, esta vistiendo unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camiseta verde de cuello de tortuga un poco ceñida al cuerpo, su cabello esta igual de rebelde que siempre, ¡Dios, luce divinamente sensual!  
  
Al parecer Harry nota mi sonrojo ya que suelta una carcajada antes de pellizcarme una mejilla, Dudley se burla y yo solo reacciono con un "¿Nos vamos ya?"  
  
Los tres bajamos y tras despedirmos y que Dud desconecte y guarde en el bolsillo su... ¿Como se llaman?... ¿Ululuar? ¿Ceñorial? Bueno, ese aparato que usan los muggles para comunicarse a distancia con otros, salimos y caminamos sin rumbo fijo, simplemente charlando y observando nuestros alrededores  
  
Es entonces que escuchamos una voz algo chillona y un poco estupida que que grita un nombre... o mas bien un apodo  
  
"¡DUDDERS!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Llegar a casa fue extraño, sobre todo por lo cambiada que lucía, había montones de cosas nuevas como el reloj o los intrumentos de limpieza que actuaban solos, no me sorprendi demasiado, solo que fue... curioso, despues de todo este había sido mi hogar y desde que tengo memoria nunca había cambiado en lo mas minimo  
  
Lo que tambien me sorprendio fue las habitaciones y ver a mis padres usando magia, sin duda estas serían una vacaciones para recordar  
  
Despues de desempacar y comer, Harry, Draco y yo decidimos subir a cambiarnos para salir un rato, a los pocos minutos ya estabamos en la puerta despidiendonos y, tras tomar mi nuevo celular, salimos a caminar, pasamos por el viejo parque que sabia Harry amaba y pronto llegamos a la carretera por donde pasaba el autobus que tomaríamos para ir al centro, el clima estaba fresco pero el frío no era tan intenso como para vestir alguna prenda extra  
  
Fue entonces que escuche una voz por demas familiar, una que no había escuchado hacía varios meses pero que durante muchos años fue la que me acompaño  
  
"¡DUDDERS!"  
  
Los tres volteamos a ver hacía atras y tanto Harry como yo no pudimos evitar sentirnos algo cohibidos, corriendo hacía nosotros venía Piers Polkiss, tal y como lo recuerdo de meses atras, llega a nuestro lado y se recarga en sus rodillas para tomar aire con los ojos cerrados  
  
- Dudders ¿En verdad eres tu? - me pregunta poniendose derecho y mirandome de manera extraña, como si no estuviera seguro que hablaba conmigo, su viejo amigo, su compiche en travesuras y agresiones a pequeños... cosas por las que yo mismo aun me odio, jamas me podre perdonar todas las estupideces que hice tiempo atras  
  
- Hola Piers, si, soy yo - le respondo y veo como una sonrisa sincera aparece en su rostro, luego me extiende la mano y le saludo con ese movimiento "secreto" que usabamos desde hace años  
  
- Es genial verte, luces muy cambiado, me entere que te habían inscrito en un nuevo colegio, pero nada mas, hubieras visto la que se armo cuando de pronto no llegaste al colegio el día de inicio de clases, todos... - de pronto veo como se interrumpe y al fin repara en las dos personas a mi lado, una le es completamente desconocida, pero la es la que menos se hubiera imaginado ver junto a mi  
  
- ¿Potter? - pregunta y veo como mi primo asiente, luego como un reflejo voltea a verme, en su rostro esta claramente pintada la confusión e incredulidad, puedo ver el centenar de preguntas que bailan en su cabeza, no por nada fue mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida  
  
Veo en el rostro de Harry y el de Draco que ambos esperan el inminente estallido que seguramente Piers tendra, pero yo mejor que nadie se lo que esta por ocurrir  
  
- ¿Así que al fin les dijiste de la carta? - me pregunta y yo asiento, entonces veo como mi primo y su novio abren los ojos y bocas de la manera mas graciosa que jamas he visto  
  
- Tu... tu... ¿Tu sabes sobre la carta? - pregunta Harry, Piers asiente con la misma sonrisa sincera de hace rato y yo, como veo que esto va para largo decido que lo mejor sera sentarnos en el parque para hablarlo  
  
- Yo se lo conte, por algo es mi mejor amigo - les comento en cuanto tomamos asiento en un lugar algo oculto de la vista de molestos transeuntes  
  
- ¿O sea que sabes que Dud es...? - pregunta Draco, hablando por primera vez desde que Piers aparecio  
  
- Un mago, si, lo se, ¿Acaso no es genial? - nos dice emocionado mientras da un golpecito en mi hombro  
  
- Y... ¿Y no te... sorprende? - pregunta esta vez Harry y Piers niega con la cabeza  
  
- A decir verdad, me lo comento el día siguiente de la visita al zoologico, hablamos sobre el incidente de la serpiente y entonces salieron a relucir su temores sobre la carta, acordamos olvidarla y continuar con nuestras vidas, pero luego, cuando llego la tuya y Dud se entero que lo del colegio era verdad, no supimos que hacer, tu te había ido con un gigante y los Dursley estaban tan molestos que Dud no tenía con quien hablar sobre el tema, las cartas siguieron llegando año tras año y de pronto, hace algunos meses todo rastro de Dud desaparecio, no estaba seguro que fuese por ello, así que solo me quedo esperar y ver que ocurría - explico y vi como Harry y Draco solo asentían, analizando la información, para luego sonreír  
  
- Por cierto, no los he presentado, Piers, este es Draco Malfoy, compañero del colegio y amigo - les dije y ambos se estrecharon las manos, luego mire el reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidimos ir a la casa a tomar una merienda, ya hacía hambre  
  
- ¿Vienes? - le preguntamos a mi amigo y el acepto con gusto, así que rumbo a la casa le explicamos la situación de mis padres, de Remus y Sirius, sus tutores, y de la casa en sí  
  
Pasamos una tarde estupenda, papá, mamá y los demas, se sorprendieron un poco al enterarse que Piers ya sabía de la situación e incluso de saber que el había sido al primero que se lo comente  
  
Pronto llego la noche y cada quien se retiro a su habitación, salvo nosotros, que fuimos a la de Draco a charlar un rato mas, Piers se quedo a pasar la noche  
  
Fue una de las mejores veladas que jamas disfrute, estaba rodeado de mi familia y amigos, charlando, bromeando, enseñandole a Piers algunas de las cosas mas interesantes que llevabamos, como nuestras escobas, las varitas y algunas fotografías  
  
- Vaya... ¿Quienes son? - pregunto al ver la foto grupal que tenía Draco sobre su mesita de noche  
  
- Son un grupo de magos llamado La Orden del Fenix, luchaban contra un mago tenebroso, lo vencieron hace algun tiempo - explico Harry  
  
- ¿Lo vencieron? Deberias haber dicho "Lo vencimos", tu estas en la foto Harry... y tu también Draco, junto con Remus y Sirius - comento Piers viendo fascinado como los integrantes de la foto se movían  
  
- Bueno... si, se podría decir que lo vencimos - respondio Harry algo apenado  
  
- Bueno, ya es tarde, creo que mejor nos acostamos ya - les dije al ver que el reloj marcaba ya las 3:07 a.m.  
  
- Buenas noches - comentamos y de inmediato me lleve a Piers a mi alcoba, por la mirada que vi en Harry y Draco, seguramente querrían darse el "besito de las buenas noches"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sin duda este día fue de sorpresa en sorpresa, primero el coche, luego la casa, ver a mis tios usar magia y lo de Piers... Merlin, si no fuese porque al estar acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo magico nada me resultaba del todo extraño, si no mi cabeza ya hubiera estallado  
  
Tras despedirnos de Dud y Piers, Draco y yo nos quedamos solos, quería despedirme apropiadamente de el, así que de inmediato me acerque y lo bese y el me correspondio, fue un beso tierno, lleno de la felicidad que habíamos estado sintiendo todo el día, mis manos descansaban en su cintura, las suyas en mi cuello, enredando mi cabello  
  
Duramos algunos minutos compartiendo tiernas caricias hasta que nos separamos y tras un "Buenas noches" me retire a mi cuarto a descansar, preguntandome que otras cosas interesantes pasarían en estas vacaciones  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Antes que nada, debo decirles que ya, al fin murio mi internet, y no se cuendo lo recuperare del todo, así que, aunque escriba "rapido", las actualizaciones seguiran igual de lentas... ;_;  
  
Listo, creanlo o no, al fin he actualizado Magical Secret ^^U Es que me agarro la loquera y ¡Pas! a escribir se ha dicho, mi cabeza esta que estalla de las miles de ideas que revolotean por ella, tengo planeado dos fics basados en mi fic llamado "Un torbellino en Hogwarts", uno de Yugioh sobre SetoxJoey, mas aparte las pertinente actualizaciones de mis fics: Magical Secret, Kiss Shining, Lost Complex, Feliz Aniversario, La Ultima Esperanza... y muy probablemente Editare mi fic "REVENGE, When the loves gets out of control" porque lo releí y vi un monton de errorsotes y cosas que me llenan de vergüenza, por lo que he decidido darle una garrita de Hipogrifo [O.O Los hipogrifos tienen garritas?]  
  
Y si, se que de nuevo los he dejado un poco sacados de onda, pero bueno, es mi naturaleza, lo de Piers ya ma o meno lo tenía contemplado, pero no estab segura de ponerlo... 


	16. Capitulo Decimo Sexto: ¡¿Feliz Navidad!

GOCHI.- ¡Yeah! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Si! ¡Magical Secret ha actualizado! n.ñ ok, ok, no es para tanto y se que no tengo excusa, pero para que vean que lo lamento, ¡¡He hecho un doble update n.n!!  
  
Ahora disfruten, que contestare reviews en el otro y explicare algunas cosillas mas...  
  
Magical Secret  
  
Por: Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Decimo sexto.- ¡¿FELIZ NAVIDAD?!  
  
La mañana de la vispera de navidad llegó mucho mas rapido de lo que ninguno hubiese querido, la calidez del lecho era sin duda una sensación embriagadora, pero como ya habían acordado, ese día se la pasarían de compras en el Callejón Diagon, todos llegarían juntos al Caldero Chorreante para luego separarse toda la mañana y volverse a reunir a la hora de la comida frente a Florean & Fortescue.  
  
En la habitación mas grande de la casa una pareja de magos se levantaba, el hombre a regañadientes se desembarazaba de los comodos cobertores mientras su esposa ya salía del cuarto dispuesta a hacer el desayuno ataviada en una bella bata de colores palidos.  
  
En otra de las habitaciones un par de amigos aun dormían, uno de ellos, el mas alto, descansaba en la cama, mientras que el otro lo hacía en una colchoneta que su amigo había transfigurado a partir de un almoadon.  
  
En la habitación de al lado, un hombre abría poco a poco sus ojos color miel, había pasado una noche algo incomoda, ya se aproximaba cada vez mas la luna llena y de nuevo tendría que conseguir la poción matalobos que tan "amablemente" le proporcionaba un viejo "amigo" por peticion explicita de uno mas viejo aun.  
  
La recamara frente a esta aun no presentaba actividad alguna y generalmente no lo hacía hasta muy entrada la mañana, su ocupante, un hombre de larga cabellera negra y bellisimos ojos azules, aun dormía a pierna suelta, en realidad no era famoso por ser madrugador o puntual.  
  
En el cuarto a lado de este un joven salía ya de la ducha, a diferencía de la mayoría de los que habitaban el numero cuatro de Privet Drive esas vacaciones de navidad, el estaba acostumbrado a levantarse en cuanto el alba despuntaba sin necesidad alguna de despertadores o alarmas, luego de hacer algo de ejercicio procedia a tomar un buen baño que terminaba por despertarlo y ponerlo listo para un nuevo día.  
  
En la ultima de las habitaciones, un muchacho cercano a los 16 años recien había abierto las joyas color esmeralda que el creador le había dado para ser sus ojos, su, aun mas de lo habitual, desordenado cabello era negro cual el azabache, sin duda se encontraba feliz, eran las primeras vacaciones que pasaba con su familia, su verdadera famila, sus tios, su primo, su padrino, su "tio postizo" y su novio.  
  
Se levanto sin batallar a pesar de lo tarde que la noche pasada se había acostado a dormir, realmente estaba ansioso ¿Y como no iba a estarlo? Al fin, luego de muchos años podría pasar una navidad "en familia", disfrutar de los platillos que adornarían la mesa de los Dursley ese día, convivir con sus tios, quienes recien habían dado a descubrir que eran magos, jugar y hacer bromas con su primo, su padrino y su "tio" Remus.  
  
En fin, había miles de razones por las que Harry Potter se encontraba radiante esa mañana, sin perder tiempo tomó algo de ropa muggle de su armario y tras un rapido pero revitalizante baño salió hacía la cocina donde ya se podía detectar el delicioso aroma de lo que presagiaba ser un excelso desayuno.  
  
Entró a la recientemente ampliada cocina y descubrio a su tía frente a la estufa, sin importar que fuese bruja, tía Petunia JAMAS cocinaría al estilo magico o dejaría a un elfo hacer ese trabajo, cocinar era una de las cosas que realmente le gustaba hacer, a pesar de la infinidad de veces que le "cedía" ese honor a Harry en aquella epoca que el joven de ojos verdes no deseaba recordar del todo, quería recordar a sus tíos justo como eran es este momento, amables, cariñosos, en fin, ahora en verdad que podía consideralos familia.  
  
Luego de una rapida escaneada al lugar detectó otras dos personas, ambas estaban sentadas frente a la mesa y las dos leían atentamente El Profeta, el diario de los magos, una era una figura alta y voluminosa, aunque ahora que Harry la observaba con mayor detenimiento no estaba tan "rellena" como lo recordaba antes de partir a Hogwarts, sin duda era extraño ver lo mucho que sus tíos habían cambiado en estos pocos meses que al fin habían decidido regresar al mundo magico y, al igual que su tía Petunia, su tío Vernon lucía mas feliz y relajado. En esos momentos leía el diario que flotaba por si solo mientras el sostenía con su mano derecha su varita con la cual ejecutaba el hechizo levitatorio y con la derecha una humeante taza de cafe negro.  
  
La otra persona, quien tambien leía el periodico, aunque este si lo sostenía con sus manos, lucía una hermosa y dorada cabellera que aun parecía estar un poco humeda, sus plateados ojos refulguraban mientras recorría avidamente la sección de finanzas del Profeta que muy amablemente le había prestado Vernon, quien es esos momentos se daba una vuelta por la sección de politica.  
  
Harry sonrió para sus adentros al reconocer a Draco Malfoy como la otra figura madrugadora, aunque a decir verdad no se sorprendía, si de algo se había percatado en el tiempo que llevaban como pareja era lo mucho que el rubio amaba levantarse temprano.  
  
Sin perder mas tiempo se acercó a su tía para tratar de ayudarle con el desayuno.  
  
- Buen día tia Petunia - saludo el moreno una vez que llego al lado de esta.  
  
- ¡Oh, buen día Harry cariño! ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó Petunia mientras daba la vuelta a un hot cake.  
  
- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tu? - regreso la pregunta a una muy alegre Petunia.  
  
- De maravilla - respondió esta radiante mientras vertía un poco de mezcla en el comal y observaba como poco a poco se cocía. [N.A.- n.nU No se como los hagan ustedes, pero yo prefiero los hot cakes hechos en comal mas que los de sarten, saben más ricos =)]  
  
- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Harry, a pesar de los mucho que había sufrido en su niñez frente a ese fogón, realmente amaba cocinar y no perdía ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
- No te molestes cariño, ya Draco me ayudó un poco, ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas?, ya estoy por terminar.  
  
Harry hizo lo que su tía le dijo llevado mas por la sorpresa que por otra cosa ¿Draco cocinando? ¡¿SU DRACO COCINADO?! Pronto llego a la silla junto al rubio y pudo notar un leve rubor en la mejillas de este.  
  
- Buen día tio, Draco - saludó Harry una vez se hubo sentado y ambos respondieron un "Días" sin despegar sus vista del periodico, aunque Draco le dío una pequeña palmada en sus rodilla sin que nadie lo notara, nadie excepto Harry, claro esta.  
  
Pocos minutos bastaron para que la mesa de la cocina estuviera repleta de las mas deliciosas exquisiteces, sin embargo, aun no aparecían los demas.  
  
- Siempre lo mismo - dejó escapar por lo bajo tía Petunia al tiempo que sacaba su varita y lanzaba un rayo a las escaleras que antes de subir se dividio en tres, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que era hasta que pocos segundos despues tres quejidos se escucharon en la segunda planta, para, luego de algunos segundos, ver como descendían cuatro figuras, tres de ellas sobandose el trasero.  
  
- En verdad Petunia, un día de estos me las vas a desinflar - comentó Sirius Black, padrino de Harry y tutor de los Dursley mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la silla de la cocina.  
  
- Pues no tendrías que sufrirlo si te levantaras temprano Sirius - respondió la mujer como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera algo muy natural.  
  
- Creo que en esa nos ha ganado Paddy - habló Remus Lupin, amigo de la familia y el otro tutor, mientras recibía el plato de hot cakes de parte de Harry.  
  
- ¿Que fue eso mamá? - pregunto Dud mientras seguía sobandose el cabúz.  
  
- Un simple hechizo despertador - respondio esta llevando la mermelada de fresa por medio de un hechizo levitatorio, puesto que ya había tomado asiento.  
  
Luego de esto el desayuno siguio con normalidad, hablaron de la celebración del día siguiente, Navidad. Se planeaba que fuera sencilla pero muy bella, estarían juntos esta noche hasta muy tarde y luego la mañana siguiente abririan los regalos todos juntos en la sala.  
  
Luego de algunas horas ya se encontraban en la entrada del callejón, cada uno con una bolsa de dinero magico, listos para comprar los regalos, a petición de Piers le llevaron a conocer el lugar, por eso se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior, así como algunas otras desde que los chicos habían llegado a Privet Drive.  
  
- Bien, nos veremos aquí a las 2 de la tarde ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Vernon, todos asintieron y partieron cada quien por su lado, solos, no deseaban que se arruinase su sorpresa para los demas.  
  
Cerca de las dos de la tarde, ya todos se encontraban comiendo alegremente en el caldero, las compras en el piso, al menos las de los chicos, los adultos las habían reducido y guardado en sus bolsillos, cada uno pensando en lo divertido que serían esas navidades.  
  
- ¡Wow! Este lugar no deja de sorprenderme - murmuró Piers mientras observaba como un par de viejos magos jugaban ajedrez magico en una mesa cercana y como las piezas se destruian unas a otras.  
  
- Lo se, yo tampoco he logrado acostumbrarme - le aseguró Dudley mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que todos había notado no había desaparecido desde que llegó a reunirse con todos en el caldero hacía unos minutos atras.  
  
- Coincido contigo, ya cinco años en este mundo y aun no lo consigo del todo - se unió Harry a la conversación mirando a ambos chicos, Draco estaba sentado exactamente frente suyo en la mesa, a su derecha estaba Dudley y a su izquierda Petunia, seguida de Vernon y Sirius, al otro lado de Dudley se encontraba Piers y luego Remus, Harry se encontraba entre Sirius y Remus.  
  
Las compras en si habían sido muy entretenidas para todos y en se momento comían despreocupados, incluso Draco, quien se encontraba muy a gusto con todos.  
  
Poco pasadas las 4 de la tarde regresaron al numero 4 de Privet Drive por via red Flu, y mientras Piers se fue a su casa casí de inmediata los demas se dispusieron a prepar la cena de noche buena, no sin antes envolver cada uno los regalos que compró en el callejón.  
  
- ¿Necesita algo mas? - preguntó Draco a Petunia al tiempo que le entregaba un tazon rebosante de cocktel de frutas que hacía algunos momentos había terminado de preparar.  
  
- Oh, muchas gracias cariño, ¿Podrías ayudar a Harry con los entremeses? - preguntó mientras le retiraba el tazón de las manos y lo guardaba en el refrigerador.  
  
- De acuerdo - respondió Draco encaminandose hacía la mesa donde harry preparaba los entremeses.  
  
- Aun no me acostumbro a verte a cocinar - le dijó Harry em cuanto Draco llego a su lado, ataviado, igual que el y su tía, en un delantal blanco y sin dibujo alguno.  
  
- Ya ves, uno que esta lleno de sorpresas - le respondio el rubio con una sonrisa que el morocho correspondio.  
  
- Si, es verdad, gracias por ayudarnos - le susurro Harry y aprovechando un descuido de su tía le tomo la mano dandole un pequeño apretón -Significa mucho para mi.  
  
- No hay que agradecer - correspondió al apretón - ademas, prefiero estar aquí que con... - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una pequeña explosión se escucho en la sala.  
  
- ¡Oye, cuidado con mi cabello! - se escucho la voz de Remus gritar algo enfadado.  
  
- Oops, ¡Lo siento Moony! - respondio Sirius riendo, aunque algo apenado.  
  
- Si, es verdad, aquí esta mas tranquilo - ambos rieron, faltaba ya poco para las 6 de la tarde y practicamente todo estaba listo, ellos tres, Draco, harry y Petunia, se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, mientras que Sirius, Remus y Dudley estaban en la sala arreglando el lugar y colocando el arbol, Vernon, pór su parte, había tenido que ir un momento a Grunnings a una junta urgente, despues de todo, no por ser mago iba a abandonar la empresa que le había costado sudor y sangre construir.  
  
- Petunia, no cabe duda que cada día cocinas mejor - la elogió Vernon mientras todods degustaban gustosos los deliciosos platillos que había preparado.  
  
- Me halagas Vernon, pero no puedo llevarme todo el credito, Harry y Draco me ayudaron mucho a preparar la cena.  
  
- Bien, entonces, gracias también muchachos - corrigió Vernon y los demas asintieron, incluida Petunia.  
  
- No fue nada - respondieron ambos y la cena continuo, seguida por el suculento postre de cocktel de frutas y tarta de manzana.  
  
No fue hasta muy entrada la noche que cada uno se fue a su habitación, Vernon y Petunia felices de tener a su familia completa para las fiestas, Remus algo cansado y en espera de la pocima matalobos, que llegaria en 3 días pero aun así, contento, Sirius feliz de pasar sus primeras navidades totalmente libre, ya que, despues de la derrota del Lord por Harry, apenas en enero de ese año que estaba por terminar, habían atrapado a todos los mortifagos, al menos los que habían sobrevivido a la gran batalla, entre ellos Peter Pettigrew, con lo cual se había aclarado al fin su inocencia, unas puertas mas alla, Dudley se recostaba sonriente por lo que le había pasado esa tarde, si bien no fue como le hubiese gustado, al menos había conseguido lo que quería, aunque se colara alguno que otro intruso, realmente estaba ansioso por que amaneciera.  
  
Sin embargo, había alguien que no dormía, lo había intentado, pero simplemente no podía, se levantó y sus pies tocaron el piso alfombrado, se coloco las gafas y miró su reloj de pulsera que había dejado en la mesita de noche, marcaba las 2:18 de la madrugada, dejo el reloj donde estaba y sigilosamente salio al pasillo, bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido y, tras tomar un vaso de agua volvio a subir, fue cuando supo porque no podía dormir, ya era navidad y la navidad pasada había hecho una promesa, una que no pensaba romper ese año.  
  
Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta de su alcoba y saco de su comoda un pequeño paquete envuelto en color rojo sangre, de inmediato abrió su puerta y justo en ese momento vio como la puerta frente a la suya se abría, dejando ver una silueta arropada en pijamas negras con plateado, una de dorados cabellos y sonrisa seductora.  
  
- Draco - dijo el moreno.  
  
- Harry - le respondio el rubio, que de inmediato se retiro de la puerta, abriendola y dejando que Harry entrara por ella para seguirlo segundos despues.  
  
- Feliz navidad Draco - le dijo Harry entregandole el pequeño paquete tal y como la pasada navidad lo había hecho, Draco lo tomó y tras otro "Feliz navidad" entrego un paquete de igual tamaño a Harry, luego ambos se abrazaron y dieron un dulce y tierno beso, era en momenrto así en que recordaba cuanto se amaban y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar desde el inicio de su relación. Luego se sentaron en la cama de Draco y cada uno abrió su regalo.  
  
- Oh, Harry, es precioso, no debiste... - se conmovio Draco al ver una pequeña y delgada serpiente de plata (que media cerca de 4 centimetros de largo y medio de ancho) cuyos ojos eran joyas verdes, parecía un prendedor para la capa.  
  
- Tomalo - le invito Harry y en cuanto Draco lo toco, la serpiente cobro vida y repto por su mano hasta enrollarse en su dedo anular.  
  
- Wow... - y sin saber como mas expresar su agradecimiento se acerco y beso al moreno, en cuanto se separaron, Draco invitó a Harry a abrir su regalo.  
  
Harry comenzó a abrir la pequeña caja y en cuanto la tuvo al descubierto no pudo evitar que lagrimas llenaran sus ojos, en la caja había un pequeñisismo díje, nada espectacular, era una "P", sobria y hecha de oro, era un díje que Harry reconocería incluso ciego, uno que pensó jamas volvería a ver.  
  
- ¿Donde...? - pregunto Harry levantado la mirada para encontrarse con los plateados ojos de Draco, quien sonreía melancolico y algo apenado.  
  
- Bueno, durante... durante la pelea, justo cuando me encontraba agonizando lo vi, estaba cerca de mi, así que con mis ultimas fuerzas y mientras tu derrotabas a Voldemort lo tomé y guarde.  
  
- Pero si lo tenías desde entonces ¿Por qué no... me lo dijiste? - pregunto Harry algo confuso  
  
- Bueno, es que estaba algo maltratado, así que lo mande a Kunit & Gonik para que lo arreglaran... y bueno... no había podido juntar el dinero para poderlo sacar hasta ahora - respondio Draco bajando la mirada y sonrojandose completamente.  
  
- ¡OhDraco! - Harry se abalanzó hacía su rubio abrazandolo tiernamente, este era sin duda el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida, ese díje era una reliquia familiar de los Potter, se remontaba a epocas de su tatara-tatara abuelo, o eso le dijo Dumbledore el día que se lo entrego y desde ese día no se lo quitaba ni para dormir, era su mayor tesoro, incluso mayor que la capa o el album de sus padres, y es que este no solo significaba un recuerdo de ellos, sino ademas le recordaba que formaba parte de una de las familias mas poderosas que jamas existieron. Besócon pasión al rubio dandole las gracias, aun recordaba como, despues de la batalla final, cuando el y Draco reposaban en la enfermería sus heridas se dio cuenta que ya no la llevaba consigo, la busco por varios lugares, incluso insistio en que le dejasen visitar la mansión Malfoy, lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea, pero nada.  
  
Luego de algun tiempo se dio por vencido, por eso para el era tan importante ese regalo y aun mas sabiendo que Draco lo había mandado a Kunit & Gonik, la joyería magica mas costosa de toda Inglaterra, y por eso se sentia conmovido y su corazón estaba lleno de algarabía, Draco se había aseguradode que su dije recibiera el mejor trato, aun y cuando ya no contaba con el dinero para costearse algo así y que había tradado casí un año completo en poder juntar el dinero para pagar.  
  
(escena yaoi, pero no muy explicita)  
  
Poco a poco los besos que habían empezado como forma de agradecimiento se estaban volviendo cada vez mas apasionados y profundos, las manos comenzaban a vagar por la piel del otro, deshaciendose lentamente de las estorbosas pijamas.  
  
- Harry... no sabes cuanto ta amo - le susurro Draco al moreno mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con humedos besos, trazando un camino desde este hasta el pecho desnudo, donde se entretuvo un rato en los pezones, por su parte Harry acariciaba la espalda de Draco al tiempo que sus piernas se enroscaban en la cintura de este, provocando que sus erecciones se rozaran, mandandoles descargas queles hicieron estremecer.  
  
- Te amo, te amo, te amo... - repetía constantemente Harry entre gemidos, enloqueciendo por la necesidad de entregarse a ese ser quien era el primero y unico en su vida, Draco, ese quien había renegado su nombre y traicionado su familia con tal de estar a su lado.  
  
Draco, ese a quien en dos ocasiones distintas estuvo a punto de perder, ambas culpa de Lucius, ambas por salvarle.  
  
Estuvieron horas amandose, perdiendose en el placer y el extasis de sus cuerpos unidos, sus almas fundiendose, jurandose de la manera mas perfecta fidelidad, eternidad, amor, ambos extasiandose por la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, ahogandose en las sensaciones sobrecogedoras que sentian cada vez que se encontraban juntos, que realizaban el juramento mas excelso de todos.  
  
(fin de la escena)  
  
Poco tiempo despues Morfeo llegó para reclamar su prescencia en los terrenos de su mundo, aun entrelazados y ligeramente cubiertos por las sabana y el sudor provocado por el calor de sus cuerpos al estar en contacto.  
  
Amaneció y de rapidamente bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, maravillandose con la infinidad de regalos y de inmediato buscando los que le correspondían, la felicidad que había sentido el día anterior se negaba abandonerle.  
  
- ¿Podrías al menos esperar a que los demas estemos presentes Sirius? - Remus apareció por la puerta de la cocina llevando un vaso de cafe negro, seguido por Petunia y Vernon, ambos también con tazas humeantes.  
  
- Pero es que... - comenzó a reclamar cuando tocaron a la puerta y un "¡Ire yo!" desde la escalera, seguido por Dudley bajando a toda velocidad le interrumpieron.  
  
- ¡Feliz navidad! - saludo un muy alegre Piers, cargando una bolsa llena de regalos.  
  
- ¡Feliz navidad Piers! - saludó Dud dandole el pasó y cerrando la puerta, cuando una mano se lo impidio.  
  
- Dudley Dursley, ¿No pensaras en dejarnos fuera verdad? - preguntó una voz que llamo la atencion de todos.  
  
- ¡Hermione! - gritaron Dudley y Sirius al mismo tiempo viendo a la chica de castaña cabellera en el marco de la puerta, detras suyo se encontraban Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y Charlie, quien los había traido aprovechando sus vacaciones, apenas cinco días atras había llegado de Rumanía, todos con regalos en las manos entraron muy alegres, incluso Ron, quien había aprendido a llevarse civilizadamente con Dudley.  
  
Habiendo acomodado los regalos bajo el árbol, decidiendo abrirlos despues de desayunar, todos partieron a la cocina a degustar los manjares navideños que Petunia había preparado.  
  
- Por cierto ¿Donde esta Harry? - pregunto Herm mientras mordisqueba una hojarasca recien remojada en chocolate caliente.  
  
- Sigue durmiendo, anoche estuvimos despiertos platicando hasta muy tarde - respondio Sirius.  
  
- Ese dormilon - rio Ron.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor sera despertarlo, también de paso a Draco - dijo Petunia, sacando su varita, lista para lanzar su famoso hechizo despertador.  
  
- Ah no, es navidad Petunia, no creo que los chicos aprecien ser despertados por mil voltios en el trasero - le indico Remus y todos rieron a carcajadas.  
  
- Esta bien, ire por ellos - dijo Petunia sonriendo mientras guardaba la varita pero Sirius se puso de pie antes.  
  
- No te preocupes Petunia, yo ire por ellos.  
  
- Ire contigo - le dijo Ron, queriendole dar una sorpresa a su amigo, todos aceptaron y continuaron desayunando mientras que el animago y el pelirrojo subían las escaleras, tocando la puerta en donde colgaba un letrerito con el nombre de "Harry".  
  
- ¿Harry? - volvio a llamar Siris, pero al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta, pero el cuarto estaba vacio.  
  
- ¿No esta? - preguntó Ron algo extrañado y Sirius solo salio - Posiblemente este en el baño, bueno, deja despierto a Draco - le dijo sirius y Ron bufó molesto, ¿Como era posible que lo aguantaran? Sabía que había formado parte de la batalla final contra Voldemort, pero para el seguia siendo el mismo chico mimado y engreido que conoció en primero.  
  
Sin prestar atención a Ron, Sirius abrió la puerta tras haber tocado y no conseguir respuesta, al entrar vio como las cortinas verdes y negras estaban cerradas alrededor de la cama, sin perder tiempo puesto que se moría de hambre y por abrir su regalos jaló las cortinas al tiempo que decía "Levantate dormi... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOOOS?! - grito sin haber terminado la frase mientras sus ojos se agrandaban como platos ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.  
  
- ¡¡BLOODDY HEEELL!! - gritó Ron al mismo tiempo que Sirius, lo que ocasiono que las dos siluetas que el animago y el pelirrojo había observado despertaran sobresaltadas, y en milesimas de segundos y tras un acció estaban en posición de combate aun sentados en la cama.  
  
- ¡¡¿HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS, SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!! - un grito llamó su atención y fue en ese momento que Harry y Draco se percataron de la prescencia de las dos figuras en el cuarto.  
  
- ¡Si-Sirius!, ¡¿R-Ron?! - exclamo el moreno en un tono extremadamente agudo, notando su desnudez y tratando de cubrir con la sabana su cuerpo y el de Draco, quien lucía aterrado, estaba agarrado de sus hombros y miraba a Sirius y a Ron quienes tenían miradas asesinas.  
  
- ¡¿Que pasa?! - se escuchó un grito proveniente de la puerta antes de que todos los que se encontraban en ese momento en el numero 4 de Privet Drive entraran y de inmediato abrieran sus bocas y ojos en asombro total.  
  
- ¡¿Que rayos...?! - dejó salir Vernon y lo unico que Harry pudo decir enmedio de esa embarazosa situación fue:  
  
- ¿Fe-Feliz navidad?  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Yeah... creo que me quedo mejor de lo que espere... stares . . stares O.O... XDDDDD .... Dos mio, que pedo con esta utima escena, ¿Como es posible que no me sonroje en las escenas yaoi que escribo pero no podía evitar el calor y las orejaas rojas mientras escribía esta escena?  
  
Si, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar mis fics... . y que Magical Secret ya cumplió un año en ff.net y aun no lo termino, pero es que tengo cada bronca que pareciese que todo se pusiera en mi contra... --  
  
En fin, dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Zhakdna por hacerme adicta al grupo Mago de Oz, cuyas canciones me inspiraron mucho cuando de repente me bloquee a la mitad de este capitulo =)  
  
¡¡VSITEN MAGICAL STORM!! un superfic de Harry Potter, creanme, ¡No deben perderselo! Link: h t t p : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / r e a d . p h p ? s t o r y i d = 1 8 7 4 0 4 7 & t i m e = 1 0 8 5 2 8 5 2 0 9 


	17. Capitulo Decimo Septimo: Explicaciones

GOCHI.- Como lo prometì, he aquì el segundo cap de esta actualizaciòn, ojala y sea de su agrado, y de paso les digo... nah, mejor les digo al final... ¡¿Que estan esperando?! ¡LEAN!  
  
Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Decimo Septimo: Explicaciones  
  
Podía sentir su cara tan roja que probablemente parecía una remolacha viviente, pero eso no era exactamente lo que le preocupaba que le vieran, realmente no tenía la mas remota idea de que hacer, ahí, frente a el se encontraban las personas que mas valoraba en todo el planeta (a excepción de Dumbledore y los señores Weasley) que le veían con expresiones tan diversas como cada miembro de la "audiencia".  
  
Se sentía estupido, ¿Como era posible que hubiesen sido tan descuidados? ahí estaban ellos siendo observados como viles animales de zoologico, aun recordaba que, tras haberse amado ambos cayeron dormidos y no fue hasta que un par de gritos los regresaron al mundo consciente que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.  
  
Lo unico que hasta ese momento había dicho fue un estupido "¿Feliz navidad?" apenas segundos atras.  
  
- ¡¿FELIZ NAVIDAD?! - gritó Ron fuera de si - ¡¿Es la unica babosada que puedes decir?! - siguió hasta que una mano lo alejo un poco de la escena: Charlie. Siendo ocupado su lugar por un Remus quien les ofrecio un cobertor, algo que los chicos agradecieron sin palabras.  
  
- Harry, ¿Podrías explicarnos que sucede aquí? - habló Remus, quien tomo el papel de vocero viendo que la mayoría se encontraba en un shock total.  
  
- E-este... ¿Po-podrí-an es-perar a-ba-abajo a que no-nos cambie-mos? - habló Harry temblorosamente casí al punto de las lagrimas y mas rojo que los colores de su casa, algo que notó Remus y tras asentir cerró las cortinas e indico a todos que salieran.  
  
- ¿Vi-vieron todos lo mismo que yo vi? - pregunto Sirius una vez que estuvo en sentado en el sillón pequeño que había frente a la chimenea. Vio que todos asintieron y entonces comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación murmurando palabras inteligibles.  
  
- No... no tenía idea de que por "eso" fueran tan unidos - comentó Petunia quien era abrazada por su marido por la espalda.  
  
- Ni yo - secundo Remus seguido por un coro de "Ni yo tampoco" o "No lo imagine".  
  
- Yo si... - murmuró Dudley muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los demas lo oyeran.  
  
- ¿Como que tu si Dudders? - pregntó Vernon mirando a su hijo, quien tenía la mirada hacia el piso algo averganzado.  
  
- ¿Acaso tu lo sabías? - preguntó Hermione, la cual tenía abrazado a Ron, quien ya había dejado de gritar, pero parecía listo para lanzar un maleficio a quien le hablara.  
  
- Si - respondió el timidamente.  
  
- ¿Como? ¿Cuando? - preguntaron los gemelos muy interesados por le chisme.  
  
- Unos días despues de mi llegada a Hogwarts, me entere por error una noche, cuando aun dormía en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry estaba hablando dormido y de pronto menciono a Draco, días despues le pregunte y algo renuente me lo contó - respondio Dud sentandose junto al arbol, cerca de los regalos pero sin tomar ninguno.  
  
- ¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste? - pregunto Herm algo histerica.  
  
- Es que el... - comenzó, pero una voz le interrumpió.  
  
- Le hice prometer que no diría nada - todos voltearon hacía la escalera donde Harry y Draco venian bajando, vestidos de manera casual y tomados de la mano. Todos les miraron como bajaron y ambos se sentaron cerca de Dudley, quien les sonrio de manera consoladora, podían ver la expectación, asombro, molestía y demas emociones que se reflejaban en los rostros de las personas frente a ellos: Vernon, Petunia, Remus y Charlie lucían algo desconcertados y asombrados, Hermione, Piers y Ginny parecían asombrados también, pero a esto se le sumaba que estaban rojos como tomates y lucían apenados, Sirius y Ron parecían al borde del colapso, enfadados, molestos, asombrados, a punto de gritar, en resumen, eran los que mas inestables y molestos se encontraban y, al contrario de estos los gemelos parecían muy entretenidos, sendas sonrisas iluminaban sus rostros y parecían expectantes y complacidos, Dudley era el unico que les sonreía sinceramente.  
  
- Ejem.. creo Harry, que todos los presentes estamos esperando alguna clase de explicación - comnzó Remus de nuevo tomando la batuta de la discusión.  
  
- Claro... bueno... todo comenzó el verano del año pasado, en las vacaciones... - comenzó Harry, cerrando los ojos un momento mientras su mente recordaba los sucesos que le habían llevado a esa maravillosa relación...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
- Ouch... creo que me tengo rota una costilla - murmuró mientras se recargaba en la banca del hermoso parque cercano a la casa de sus tíos, cerro los ojos y su nuca descanso placidamente en la banca, de nuevo ese lacerante dolor le perforaba el pecho, pero no le presto atencion, a fin de cuentas, no era la primera ves que lo sentia.  
  
"Que extraño" pensó mientras esa sensación de ser observado le invadía nuevamente como lo había estado haciendo durante varias semanas, levantó pesadamente la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, como todos los dias no habia nada, se volvio a recargar, pensando que quizas eran alucinaciones suyas a causa del dolor.  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- En ese momento no lo sabía, pero en realidad si había alguien vigilandome - comentó Harry haciendo una pausa a sus recuerdos para mirar a Draco por el rabillo del ojo, algo que no paso desapercibido para Remus.  
  
- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó mirando a ambos chicos.  
  
- Cre-o que yo pod-ría explicar.. mejor eso - comenzó Draco tomando la palabra mientras sentía como la mano que tenía entrelazada con Harry era levemente apretada, dandole animos.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
-Bien, ¿Entiendes tu misión Draco? - se escucho como un hombre con voz autoritaria decía mientras miraba por sus penetrantes pupilas las de su primogenito, tan plateadas como las suyas.  
  
- Si padre - respondió el muchacho dando una leve inclinación de cabeza a su padre, claro que entendía su "misión" despues de todo, no todos los días su padre le enviaba a recorrer medio país para buscar a su nemesís, Harry Potter, por eso había estado recibiendo algunas clases extras sobre el mundo muggle, no que lo desconociera, al contrario, lo conocía muy bien, despues de todo un Malfoy debe conocer sobre todo.  
  
Así comenzaron sus salidas todas las tardes, hasta que el tercer día y como por designio divino, mientras caminaba cerca de un parque diviso una despeinada cabellera que sobresalía por una banca, no lo dudo ni un segundo, era el, Potter. Escondiendose en los arbustos busco un lugar para verle mejor, no, no se había equivocado, Harry Potter estaba sentado en esa banca, lucía cansado y... ¡Estaba sangrando!  
  
Draco si que estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué Potter estaría sangrando? ¿Acaso se había enfrentado a alguien? miles de reguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza mientras, tras ver como se amarraba un pañuelo desgastado en el brazo exactamente en el lugar de la herida, este se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar, sin perder tiempo lo siguio por algunas cuadras sin ser visto hasta que llegaron a una calle llamada Privet Dtive, siguilosamente llegó hasta la ventana del numero 4 para ver como un hombre de gran volumen le gritaba a Harry.  
  
- ¡¿Donde diablos andabas muchacho malcriado?! ¡Hace mas de media hora que debiste de empezar la cena! - y entonces alzaba su enorme brazo y le daba una bofetada que el chico ni previno, ni lo intento, solo murmuro un "Lo siento tío Vernon" antes de iniciar su camino a lo que parecía la cocina con un Vernon furioso detras.  
  
Si Draco antes estaba sorprendido ahora estaba anonadado y sin palabras ¿Acababa de ver el tío de Potter le maltrataba? ¿Que acaso Potter no era adorado ahí y en China? con esas y mas preguntas girando furiosamente por su cabeza regresó a su hogar, justo cuando entro por la puerta un hombre de semblante seguro y poderosos le enfrentó.  
  
- Y bien Draco ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Lo has visto esta vez?- preguntó Lucius, padre de Draco, el cual sin saber el porque nego con la cabeza.  
  
- No padre, no le he encontrado - respondió y vio con sus ojos platinados, como los de su padre tomaban una tonalidad mas oscura mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.  
  
- No, no no, muy mal hecho hijo mio... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? - y sin darle tiempo a responder levanto su varita y le lanzó un crucio, Draco gritó como si su vida se fuese en eso, pero aun así no le dijo que había encontrado a Potter, ni siquiera cuando el crucio fue sustituido por cientos de maldiciones y hechizo de ataque, no sabía porque, pero deseaba saber mas, saber porque Potter era maltratado... como el.  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
Draco detuvo un momento su explicación cuando varios sollozos llenaron la sala, volteo a ver como Petunia lloraba y un Vernon al punto del llanto le abrazaba, ambos miraban a Harry y movian sus labios formando insonoros "Lo siento" o "jamas podre perdonarme" Dudley también miraba a Harry con los ojos vitrosos y una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento que jamas nadie había visto... una igual a la de su padres. Harry sin dudarlo soltó la mano de Draco y se abalanzo a abrazarlos.  
  
- No lloren, por favor...  
  
La sala guardo silencio algunos minutos hasta que los Dursley se calmaron, Harry aun entre sus brazos, Draco carraspeo para hacer notar que aun no había terminado su explicación, todos le voltearon a ver y este recomenzó su platica...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Draco miraba desde el lugar que todos los días desde hacia tres semanas comenzara a ocupar, todos los días Harry llegaba a esa misma banca, se sentaba y tras algunos minutos comnzaba a autocurarse, lenta y dolorosamente. El joven rubio se encontraba sorprendido, durante esas semanas había descubrierto mas de Harry Potter que los cuatro años que llevaban juntos en el colegio.   
  
De pronto un grito despertó a Draco de sus pensamientos y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, el cuerpo aun lastimado de Harry estaba siendo sostenido del cuello por un hombre al que reconocio como a un joven mortifago, apenas a un año de su salida de Hogwarts y ya habia localizado a Potter... y ahora lo atacaba.  
  
El Slytherin rubio miro sorprendido la escena y entonces supo que Harry no tenia la mas minima oportunidad de ganar, no tenía su varita, la cual averiguo estaba bajo llave en su hogar. En ese predicamento se encontraba Draco, podria salir y ayudar al joven en su pelea contra Potter y así ser reconocido por su padre y el Lord oscuro, pero algo se lo impedia, algo que impedia delatarlo con su padre o incluso atacarlo el mismo.  
  
Y por primera vez en su vida decidio dejar atras lo que nunca deseo ni aceptaria ser y sin perder mas tiempo salio de los arbusto.  
  
- ¡Sueltalo! - gritó y vio como el mortifago se sorprendía de su prescencia.  
  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Que haces aquí? Si vienes a ayudarme ahorrate tu tiempo chiquillo, yo encontre a Potter primero y sere yo quien se lo lleve a nuestro señor - respondio el otro, quien no llevaba mascara pero si la tipica túnica negra de los mortifagos.   
  
- ¡No lo haras estupido! - Draco sacó su varita y apunto directamente al pecho del otro, el cual solto a Harry, quien ya se encontraba inconsciente.  
  
- ¿Y quien te crees para darme ordenes idiota? Si piensas que te dejare todo el credito estas equi...  
  
- ¡Crucio! - gritó Draco mientras se acercaba al agonizante mortifago - ¿Y quien te dijo a ti que yo quería el credito? Lo que quiero es que no toques a Potter ¡Nadie lo llevara con el si yo puedo evitarlo! - siguio con su tortura hasta que decidio que era suficiente.  
  
- ¿Nos... nos estas... trai...cionan..do? - preguntó el mortifago tomando aire pesadamente - ¡El lord te matara! - le dijo antes de ver con ojos temerosos como el semblante de Draco cambiaba a uno sadico y perverso... uno muy parecido al de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Como si me importara.... ¡Avada Kedabra! - la maldición prohibida toco al indefenso mortifago, el cual quedo tirado sin vida a unos cuantos metros de Harry, Draco sin dudarlo corrio hasta el cuerpo inconsciente del Gryffindor, le tomó entre sus brazos y acerco su oido a su pecho, respiro aliviado cuando escucho el debil pero constante latir del corazón de Harry.  
  
- Vaya vaya... - Draco se sobresalto cuando una voz familiar llegaba a sus oidos, rápidamente se giró solo para encontrase con las orbes plateadas que formaban los ojos de su padre.  
  
- ¡Pa-padre!  
  
- Draco... ¿Te sorprendes de verme? - preguntó acercandose con ese porte que solo un Malfoy poseía, Draco se puso de pie con rápidez delante del cuerpo de Harry, varita en mano, la cual descansaba a su costado.  
  
- Padre, yo.. ¡ARGH! - gritó cuando sus sentidos reconocieron el dolor provocado por la maldicion cruciatus, la cual duro lo que parecieron siglos. Cuando paró, Draco se recargo en sus rodillas respirando entrecortadamente, pero sin dejar de mirar a su padre y sin abandonar su puesto frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.  
  
- ¡Que fortaleza! Se nota que eres un Malfoy... lastima que seas un traidor... podrías haber llegado lejos, muy lejos - le dijo Lucius con voz sarcastica y mirada burlona.  
  
- Que ingenuo fuiste al pensar que me uniria a ese loco... nunca en mi vida lo contemple - respondio Draco, tras lo cual lanzó un tarantallerga el cual fue esquivado sin dificultad.  
  
Así estuvieron peleando algunos minutos hasta que Lucius tras un fingido bostezo y un "Me aburro, finalizemos esto de una vez" lanzó hacía el cuerpo de Harry un Bombarda [n.a.- Cortesía de la tercera pelicula ;)] y Draco sin dudarlo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzó interceptando el ataque...  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Despues de eso solo recuerdo como un hombre se acerco a mi identificandose como un auror, parece ser que auyento a mi padre de la escena, me pregunto que había pasado, pero lo unico que le alcance a decir fue que cuidara de Harry - Draco guardo silencio indicando que era el turno de Harry de continuar, algo que el moreno entendio de inmediato y tras liberarse de los brazos de sus tios volvio a su lugar junto a Draco, tomandole de la mano, Harry sabía lo duro que era para su novio recordar esos sucesos, observo a sus amigos y vio que todos estaban algo sorprendidos pero expectantes.  
  
- Despues de que el mortifago me atacara y que yo perdiera el conocimiento, recuerdo que desperte adolorido en la enfermería de Hogwarts...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
- ¿Donde estoy? - se pregunto Harry mientas buscaba sus gafas con poco exito y como si le hubieran leido la mente una profunda y calmada voz le respondio:  
  
- Estas en Hogwarts Harry - el joven Gryffindor busco al dueño de esa voz y lo reconocio como el director de la misma escuela.  
  
- ¡¿Profesor Dumbledore?!.. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aqui? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aqui? - preguntó rápidamente Harry mirando expectante a su mentor.  
  
- Tranquilo Harry, se que tienes muchas preguntas y todas seran contestadas a su tiempo, por ahora solo te contestare una, aun debes descansar - le dijo el viejo director con su tipica sonrisa y ese brillo juvenil que caracterizaba a sus ojos.  
  
Harry se sorprendio mucho al oir esto, ¿Qué habia pasado para que estuviera ahi? Solo podia recordar ser atacado por un mortifago y como tras recibir algunos hechizos un ente de dorada cabellera llegaba a salvarle. Pensó con cuidado su pregunta y tras unos leves segundos preguntó:  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - su voz sonaba llena de curiosidad.  
  
- Cielos, siempre has tenido la suerte de preguntar lo que no puedo decirte - le respondió Dumbledore acomodandose las gafas de media luna y sentadose en la silla frente a la cama.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? - interrumpio Harry.  
  
- Bueno, la razon es que no lo sabemos, lo que ocurrio es que el joven...  
  
Pero una voz apurada lo interrumpio, podia oirse a Madame Pomfrey del otro lado de las cortinas apurando a algunos elfos a que le llevaran agua o algun instrumento que claramente era quirurgico.  
  
- Rapido Flowy, mas antiseptico y tu Blub, ¡No pierdas mas el tiempo y trae el agua este como este!  
  
Harry escuchó con curiosidad y en un arrebato de esta misma se puso de pie ignorando el dolor y se asomo por las cortinas, el espectaculo que vio era realmente sorprendente, pudo ver como Madame Pomfrey usaba tanto metodos mágicos como muggles para detener una fuerte hemorragia en la cavidad toracica de algun joven al que no pudo reconocer de inmediato porque un elfo le estorbaba, mas sin embargo cuando este se movio, la ya escena dramatica se volvio por demas impactante.  
  
Sobre una cama vecina yacia el cuerpo realmente malherido de Draco Malfoy, su ropa desgarrada y su pecho abierto desde el cuello hasta el vientre inundado de sangre y algunos otros fluidos corporales que se desbordaban por hilillos hacía el suelo, los cuales que la enfermera trataba de detener su fluir, parecia muerto, pero los grandes esfuerzos de Madame Pomfrey daban entender que aun seguia con vida, aunque quizas por poco tiempo, la vision era tan escalofriante que Harry regresó a su cama palido y volvio a preguntar "Que paso?" mas para si que para Dumbledore.  
  
- Hace algunas horas, un auror que pasaba por un parque, cerca de Privet Drive vio una escena que no pudo creer, de pie frente a un cuerpo inconsciente se encontraba el joven Malfoy, estaba muy lastimado pero no se separaba del cuerpo, cerca de el otro cuerpo mas grande yacia al parecer sin vida, Malfoy veia desafiante a un mortifago, su padre, el auror no comprendio porque padre e hijo peleaban, solo que de pronto Lucius lanzo un ataque al cuerpo que Draco defendía y este sin dudarlo lo protegió, cayendo gravemente lastimado. El auror rapidamente decidio intervenir, logrando alejar a Lucius de la escena, sin mas se acerco a Draco quien aun tenia consciencia y este le dijo que cuidara del el y señalo un cuerpo, tu cuerpo.  
  
Harry al oir esto se sorprendio, ¿Malfoy habia tratado de protegerlo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
- Lo unico que sabemos fue que el auror los trajo a ambos aqui, dijo que ir a St Mungo, le parecia, seria causar mucho revuelo - le comentó Dumbledore al ver la sorpresa en su rostro.  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Luego de esto y de decirme que pasaríamos el resto de las vacaciones en el colegio caí dormido, así estuve un par de días, Draco seguía inconsciente - Harry miró a todos en la sala.  
  
- Fue por eso que no volviste a casa ese verano - comentó Dudley y Harry solo asintió.  
  
- Harry, no teía idea... - comenzó Hermione pero con una sonrisa y una negación de cabeza el ojiverde le dió a entender que no importaba, que todo había pasado ya.  
  
- Luego de eso, en la media noche de nuestro tercer día de estancia en el enfermería Draco despertó, recuerdo que le di las gracias y le abrace, sin saber como habíamos formado una extraña alianza. Pasamos el resto de las vacaciones hablando y conociendonos, de inmediato se creo un fuerte lazo, al principio creimos que era amistad, pero una tarde, cerca de una semana antes del inicio del curso...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Faltaba cerca de una semana para el inicio de clases y Harry y Draco se encontraban cerca del lago, viendo el atardecer, el primero leía un libro sobre quidditch mientras que el segundo solo veía el cielo, una bella amistad habia florecido con el paso de los dias. Harry ya se habia enterado de todo lo ocurrido, de como le habían encomendado a Draco encontrarle y no lo culpaba por ello. Draco habia ganado la amistad de Harry y rara vez se separaron durante esos días en el colegio, comían juntos, estudiaban, jugaban, hacían tareas atrasadas, en fin, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, realmente disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos.  
  
- Es bello, ¿Verdad? - dijo Draco levemente, como para el viento. Harry volteo a verlo y cerro el libro acercandose lentamente a el, se sentó a su lado y contesto un leve "Si"  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro y sin decir nada Draco acerco lentamente su rostro al de Harry cerrando los ojos en el proceso, Harry viendo las intenciones del rubio también se acerco y pronto sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso que seria el inicio de algo mas grande y hermoso que la vida misma.  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Luego de ese beso... bueno podría decirse que una cosa llevo a la otra, para cuando inició el curso Draco y yo ya eramos novios y amantes - dijo Harry completamente sonrojado, aunque su pareja no se quedaba atras, ambos miraban a las personas en la sala y notaron como algunas expresiones habían cambiado, Vernon, Petunia, Remus y Charlie parecían haberse "curado" del susto y veían a la joven pareja con sendas sonrisas en sus labios, Herm y Ginny sonreían timidamente, ambas parecían satisfechas con la explicación y hasta cierto punto emocionadas, como si de una novela de romance se tratase, Piers solo sonreía al igual que Dudley y los gemelos, por su parte, Ron parecía estar analizando la situación, aunque aun lucía algo incomodo y molesto y Sirius, bueno, Sirius en ese momento se puso de pie y abrazo a ambos chicos pidiendoles perdon por su comportamiento  
  
- Esta bien Paddy y gracias por comprender.... - le susurro Harry al oído, fue entonces que la voz de Ron pregunto algo molesta:  
  
- ¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? - Harry vio a su amigo aun entre los brazos de su novia, pero no supo que decir, entonces Draco decidio tomar la palabra.  
  
- Como la mayoría habran de recordar, Voldemort aun rondaba en busqueda de Harry, conociendo a mi padre como lo conocí, supe que no le había comentado a nadie sobre mi traición, era muy orgulloso para hacerlo, así que supuse que si nadie sabía lo nuestro me sería mas facil conseguir alguna clase de información de mis compañeros en Slytherin.  
  
- Y así fue, pronto descubrimos donde se encontraba escondido Tom, así que la Orden comezó a fraguar un plan - una voz llamó la atención de todos, quienes voltearon hacía la chimenea donde la silueta de un viejo mago acababa de aparecer via red Flu.  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! - más de la mitad de los presentes gritó ese nombre y el viejo mago solo les sonrio antes de sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y, tras agrandarla, la deposito abierta junto al árbol, dentro se podían observar mas de una decena de regalos.  
  
- Feliz navidad a todos, son de parte del profesarado y mia... aunque segun veo aun no abren los demas, a parte de que ya se enteraron de lo de Harry y Draco. - todos los presentes vieron asombrados al director mientras Vernon le aparecía una confortable silla, lo cual agradecio el hombre con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza.  
  
- ¿Usted... lo sabía? - preguntó Draco y el viejo solo asintió.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando? - fue el turno de Harry de preguntar.  
  
- Un par de días antes del inicio de clase, aunque debo admitir que lo veía venir desde antes, despues de todo se notaba la gran unión que tenían el uno con el otro - sonrio haciendo sonrojar a los chicos.  
  
- Nunca lo notamos - comentó Herm algo pensativa, tratando de recordar algun indicio que le indicara el cariño que ambos chicos compartían, recordando solo los momentos despues de la pelea.  
  
- Eso es porque los Gryffindor jamas se han caracterizado por ser inteligentes - otra voz lleno el lugar y esta vez fue la silueta de Severus Snape la que aparecio frente a la chimenea, ataviado en un pantalon de vestir negro y una camisa cuello de tortuga color verde oscuro.  
  
- ¡¿Profesor Snape?! - de nuevo los miembros de la audiencia parecían sorprendidos, a excepcion de Draco y Dumbledore.  
  
- Buen día - saludo a todos los presentes antes que un cuerpo chocara directamente contra el suyo y un grito llenara la habitación.  
  
- ¡Blackeyes! - Petunia se había lanzado a los brazos de Severus con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras Vernon se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa el rostro, poniendo una mano en el hombro del maestro de pociones, quien parecia contento aunque algo apenado.  
  
- Petunia, Vernon, me da gusto volverlos a ver - todos veían al trio en poco menos que shock, solo Dumbledore parecía saber que ocurría.  
  
- ¿Ustedes se conocen? - pregunto Sirius y los tres solo asintieron, era extraño ver el rostro de Severus Snape con una expresión de completa calma y felicidad.  
  
- Estudiamos juntos en el colegio Black - indico Snape con ese tono bulón que le caracterizaba, fue entonces que Dudley hablo hacía Harry, llamando la atención de todos sin querer.  
  
- ¿Podrían contarme como vencieron a Voldemort? - los semblantes de quienes estuvieron presentes en el campo de batalla se oscurecieron un momento, hasta que Harry sonrio a su primo y tras abrazar a Draco por la cintura haciendo que el rubio recargara la espalda en su pecho, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó mientras todos volvían a tomar asiento, Snape junto a sus viejos amigos.  
  
- Bien, algunos días antes de las vacaciones de invierno...  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
O.O Listo... n.n ¡Yaiiiii! ¡Otro capitulo cortado en lo mero bueno! =)  
  
Al fin, para quienes querían saber como es que Voldemort había sido derrotado, en el proximo cap lo explicare, pero es que si iniciaba en este, luego se haría muy largo, mejor lo dejo para el otro n.ñ.  
  
Si creo que ya notaron, me estoy dedicando mas a Magical Secret, y es que ya quiero acabarlo, creo que, con todo y un pequeño plot... creo que a maximo en 6 capitulos mas lo acabo, contando el que viene =O  
  
Yep, luego creo que agarrare Kiss Shining de largo para acabarlo, tampoco le falta demasiado, creo que unos 10 capitulos, aunque quien sabe . ...  
  
Bueno, los dejo, no sin antes agradecer a:  
  
AGUILA FANEL.- Aqui esta una nueva actualizaciòn, ojala y te haya gustado =)  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- Pues no se que harìa yo sin tus reviews... ¡¡Gracias!! Eres genial amiga, espero que te haya gustado los nuevos caps, espero que los demas no tarden, que ya llevo la mitad del siguiente  
  
¡Se cuidan todos!  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	18. Capitulo Decimo Octavo: Explicaciones II...

Magical Secret  
----------  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Decimo Octavo: Explicaciones II.- La batalla  
  
El ambiente que se vivía en esos momentos en el número 4 de Privet Drive era muy distinto al que se esperaría siendo la mañana del 25 de Diciembre. lejos estaban de las mentes de las personas ahí presentes la abertura de los regalos, los deliciosos dulces o cualquier otra actividad relacionada con la fecha y el motivo era simple: Una conversación muy importante estaba llevandose acabo.  
  
- Bien... - comenzó el moreno de ojos verdes mientras abrazaba por la espalda a un rubio de platinada iris, ambos de 15 años pero con un pasado mas oscuro y dramatico que cualquiera de los ahí presentes [n.a.- Ustedes imaginen que si n.ñU] - ...Todo comenzó poco despues de iniciado el curso pasado, en los ultimos días de Noviembre...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
- ¿Me mandó llamar profesor? - preguntó Harry Potter mientras se acercaba a la mesa llena de artilugios magicos cuyo propietario, un hombre de larga barba blanca y brillantes ojos azules le miraba desde el otro extremo, invitandole con la mano a tomar asiento.  
  
- Así es Harry - respondió aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Albus Dumbledore - pero antes ¿No te apetece un dulce de limón?  
  
- No gracias - contesto el chico, en verdad que no tenía idea de que hacía en la dirección, bueno, en realidad si la tenía, pero rogaba que no fuera por ese motivo por el que estuviera ahí, lastimosamente los ruegos no siempre son escuchados....  
  
- Me temo Harry, que ambos sabemos perfectamente el motivo de esta reunión - se acomodó las gafas de media luna sobre el puente de su aguileña nariz y continuo - Como seguramente su amigo, el joven Malfoy, ya le habra informado, hemos localizado la guaridad de Voldemort, lo que significa que La Orden ha decidido ejecutar un ataque sorpresa, supongo que sabras que ambos, tu y el joven Malfoy, estan incluidos en el plan.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no le extrañaba que el estuviera en la linea de fuego, despues de todo era su destino pelear contra el Lord oscuro, pero ¿Draco? ¿Por qué Draco? No podía permitir que su chico arriesgase la vida en una batalla que no le correspondía del todo.  
  
- Disculpe señor, pero, ¿Draco estará en la batalla? - preguntó Harry dando voz a sus temores y solo vió con cierto desagrado como el viejo director asentía  
  
- Así es Harry, me temo que es inevitable, según sabemos, y estoy seguro que tu también, la ubicación de Voldemort es justamente en la mansión Malfoy, y nadie de nuestro bando conoce tan bien ese lugar como Draco. - indico el viejo y Harry no pudo mas que asentir cabizbajo, no quería arriesgar a Draco en esa batalla, no despues de que casí lo pierde durante las vacaciones, no despues de que descubriera lo mucho que le amaba.  
  
Despues de algunos detalles la junta se dió por terminada y lo primero que Harry hizo, aprovechando que ese día había salida a Hogsmade fue buscar a su rubio amante, quien en ese momento y en cada salida que había habido al pueblo, se encontraba cerca del lago.  
  
- ¡Draco! - le llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y asegurandose que no habia alguien alrededor.  
  
- Hola Harry - saludó Draco en cuanto vió al moreno acercarse. en cuanto Harry llegó a su lado y tras un nuevo vistazo alrededor se dieron un pequeño beso.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Draco al notar a su morocho algo tenso.  
  
- No quiero que vayas - fue lo unico que este respondió.  
  
- ¿Que no vaya? - preguntó desconcertado, fue entonces que sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se abalanzaba hacía el en un fuerte abrazo.  
  
- No quiero que vayas a pelear - fue la respuesta de Harry quien tenía la cabeza oculta en el cuello del otro, el rubio de inmediato comprendió el significado de esas palabras, el mismo había hablado algo sobre ello con el director, pero aun no lo decía a Harry, ademas, por lo que sabía, por mas esfuezos que hicieran por evitarlo, irremediablemente terminarían yendo al campo de batalla.  
  
- Harry, ssshh... tranquilo, ya sabíamos que tendriamos que ir, ¿cierto?  
  
- Lo se... pero, no, no quiero que vayas...  
  
- ¿Acaso te soy inutil? - pregunto el rubio, lo que hizo que de inmediato el chico que vivio le mirara.  
  
- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que no quiero que te arriesgues, es todo.  
  
- ¿Entonces te parece justo que yo tenga que sufrir mientras veo como te adentras a la boca del lobo? - volvio a cuestionar Draco, a lo que Harry respondio abrazandole de nuevo.  
  
- No, no era... - tartamudeo el morocho.  
  
- Harry, escuchame, estamos en esto juntos y juntos saldremos de ello, ¿Acaso no lo habíamos acordado cariño? - pregunto separandole un poco para ver sus verdes iris.  
  
- Si, tienes razón - respondio Harry, apretando sus manos a las del chico frente a el  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Como recordaran, los planes fueron rapidos pero cuidadosamente establecidos, la fecha pactada, el 2 de enero...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
- ¿Todos listos? - preguntó el viejo frente a la nueva Orden, la cual comparada con la original era sin duda alguna muy pequeña: el viejo Albus era el lider, ademas, se encontraban Molly, Arthur y Bill Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Alastor, Tonks, Severus, un par de aurores y, por supuesto, Harry y Draco, estaban todos retomando su posición inicial despues de que el viejo insistiera en que una foto antes de la batalla era una excelente idea, la cual justo segundos atras se habían tomado.  
  
- Por supuesto - contestó Tonks muy alegre, levantando la mano en alto, lo que provoco que una antorcha cercana a ella cayera, golpeandola en la cabeza.  
  
- Hay Nynphadora - murmuró Molly mientras le lanzaba un enervate.  
  
- Bien... - comenzó el viejo cuando las puertas del aula se abrieron, dejando pasar a un pequeño grupo de magos, seguidos por una bruja mayor, quien les gritaba alterada.  
  
- ¡Ya les he dicho que no pueden entrar! - gritó McGonnagall, pero ninguno de los jovenes parecían hacerle caso  
  
- ¿Que rayos ocurre aquí? - pregunto algo molesto Alastor de espaldas a la multitud, mientras su "ojo loco" recorría avidamente a traves de su cabeza cada una de las jovenes figuras que acababan de irrumpir en la estancia. Los demas miembros de la orden les miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados.  
  
- Lo lamento tanto, no he podido... - comenzó muy apenada la profesora de transformaciones, cuando la mano del director la detuvo y muy amablemente se dirigio a los muchachos que acababan de llegar frente a el.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo chicos? - preguntó, levantado su mano hacía los señores Weasley, para impedirles que comentaran algo.  
  
- Así es director - contesto la chica al frente del grupo, su alborotada cabellera castaña algo revuelta por la caminata - Queremos formar parte del ataque.  
  
- ¿Acaso estan locos? - saltó de inmediato Molly Weasley ignorando la petición de calma del director - ¡No permitiremos que ustedes se expongan al peligro!  
  
- Harry es menor y aun así esta aquí - exclamó uno de los gemelos Weasley con esa tipica sonrisa de travesura, el otro gemelo, Ron, Hermione y Neville asintieron vigorosamente y solo entonces pasaron su vista por el lugar al que acababan de entrar, era una vieja aula en desuso, al frente, justo a lado de la pizarra se encontraba Dumbledore, a su lado una muy apenada McGonnagall y ambos señores Weasley, en una de las esquinas, la mas proxima a ellos, se encontraban Remus y Siruis, ayudando a una aun algo mareada Tonks, quien al parecer acababa de sufrir uno de sus tipicos percances, aunque en ese momento les miraban a ellos, en otra de las esquina, en una mesa se encontraban un par de aurores junto con Bill Weasley, quienes segundos antes de la intespestiva entrada del sequito de jovenes se encontraban trazando sobre un pergamino sepa dios que, y al fin, en la mas alejada de las mesas, se encontraban cuatro figuras, una era la de Alastor, que a pesar de estar de espaldas, todos sabían que se había dado cuenta de su interrupción, la otra era la de Harry, quien les miraba algo sorprendido sobre su hombro y justo enfrente de ellos, las unicas dos figuras que les habían ignorado garrafalmente, las dos marcaban en lo que parecía un mapa distintas lineas de diversos colores, una era la de su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, sin embargo, la otra era la ultima que se esperaban encontrar ahí.  
  
- ¿Draco Malfoy? - preguntó algo sorprendido Neville al viejo director, el cual solo sonrió, todos miraron sorprendidos como el rubio estaba inclinado sobre la mesa con unas pequeñas gafas muy elegantes y marcaba una larga linea con su varita sobre el mapa al tiempo que murmuraba algo que Snape y Alastor oían atentamente, mientras tanto, Harry se acercaba a sus amigos y compañeros de casa.  
  
- ¿Chicos?... ¿Que hacen aquí? - preguntó, a lo que Ron de inmediato contestó.  
  
- ¿Pensabas que te ibamos a dejar solo en la ultima batalla? - todos asintieron, de nuevo la señora Weasley les reclamó, pero el director la detuvo.  
  
- Creo Molly, que los chcos estan decididos, si ellos lo desean, ¿Quienes somos nosostros para evitarlo?  
  
- ¡Yo soy su madre! - contestó de inmediato Molly, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada decidida de sus hijos y sentir la mano de su marido en el hombro.  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Si, aun recuerdo eso a la perfección - dejó escapar Hermione con un suspiro, ¿Como es que entonces no note que ustedes...? - dejó ir la pregunta, en realidad no estaba formulada a nadie en especial, ademas, todos sabían lo mucho que Herm odiaba cuando algo se le pasaba por alto.  
  
- Bueno, al final de cuentas se decidio que todos fueran al campo de batalla, sin embargo, solo un pequeño grupo iría contra el Lord...  
  
(Flasback)  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto Severus? - preguntó el director que cargaba el cuerpo incosnciente de Tonks, quien parecía malherida.  
  
- Desde luego Albus, ademas, te necesitan mas aquí, así que creo que solo nosostros tres en vez de nosotros cuatro somos los que deberíamos ir - contestó el hombre joven, mientras el par de muchachos y el viejo le miraban, a decir verdad todos aun se encontraba en buena condición a pesar de haber recorrido ya mas de la mitad del camino hacía el lugar donde Voldemort seguramente les esperaba ya. La idea original era que los cuatro fueran a enfrentarse a el, pero los mortifagos estaban ganado terreno, por lo que se decidio que Albus se quedase en el campo de batalla mientras el trio restante se adentraba por un pasadizo frente a ellos, que los conduciría al centro de la mansión y por consiguiente, al Lord oscuro.  
  
- De acuerdo, les deseo suerte, a los tres - se despidio el director, que comenzó a alejarse rapidamente, mientras lanzaba hechizos.  
  
- Bien Draco, es tu turno - indicó el hombre y el rubio solo asintió, acercandose a una pequeña marca en la pared y tocandola con cuidado con su indice derecho, el cual se incrustó en la pared y esta comenzó a brillar un poco, luego, sin previo aviso, una mano se formó alrededor de la del chico, aprisionadola contra la fría roca.  
  
- Bien, dentro de algunos segundos aparecera un brillo rojizo en la piedra, en cuanto lo vean, caminen por la pared, no tengan miedo, no chocaran contra ella, entren, en segundos los alcanza... - pero el rubio no terminó, ya que en ese momento un fuerte dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, al tiempo que de su mano pegada a la pared comenzaban a brotar hilillos de sangre que empezaron a subir por la fría roca.  
  
- !Draco! - gritó Harry asustado, pero el rubio le sonrió con algo de esfuerzo.  
  
- No te preocupes Harry, esto es normal, es un metodo de seguridad, es todo, ¡Miren, el brillo! - en la pared, justo debajo de los hilos de sangre que habían subido desde la mano de Draco hasta poco mas de dos metros sobre esta, un brillo rojizo comenzaba a brotar.  
  
- Entremos - dijó Snape, jalando del brazo a Harry, ambos pasaron por la pared y a los pocos segundos Draco entró, su mano derecha apoyada sobre su pecho, Harry de inmediato se acercó para ver la herida, la cual no lucía profunda, pero aun no dejaba de sangrar.  
  
- Estoy bien Harry, mira - y tras esto el rubio sacó su varita y tras un hechizo curativo la mano parecía como si nada le hubiese pasado - Como te dije, este es un metodo de seguridad, solo un Malfoy puede abrir la entrada, bien, estamos ya muy cerca.  
  
El trio comenzó a caminar, todo lucía muy tranquilo y no se habían topado con nadie en el trayecto, eso solo podía significar una cosa...  
  
- Los he estado esperando - una voz llegó a ellos justo cuando alcanzaron una pequeña habitación, pocos minutos despues de haber entrado por el muro, de inmediato el trio se tensó, era sin lugar a dudas la voz de aquel que estaban buscando.  
  
- Voldemort - susurró Harry por lo bajo y ante ellos aparecieron de la nada tres motifagos y, justo detras de ellos, el Lord Oscuro.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... ¿Que tenemos aquí? Dos traidores y el famoso niño que vivió - pronunció Voldemort arrastrando las palabras y con un sarcasmo muy marcado.  
  
Fue que el ataque comenzó, de la nada aparecieron decenas de dementores y gigantes, atacando sin piedad, los tres mortifagos se unieron a la batalla casí de inmediato, era facil identificarlos ya que ninguno llevaba mascaras, aunque a uno (una mujer) jamas la había visto Harry, los otros dos se le hicieron dolorosamente conocidos, uno era Peter Pettigrew, el otro, Lucius Malfoy...  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
Todos vieron como de pronto Harry guardo un silencio casí sepulcral, mientras abría la boca y la cerraba, tratando de formular oraciones que morían antes de nacer, fue entonces que tres personas en esa habitación comprendieron lo que pasaba, aunque solo una sabía toda la exstensión del dolor, ya que el había sido el unico testigo de aquello.  
  
Draco de inmediato tomó a Harry de la mano, apretandola suavemente, el mismo recordaba aun lo que había sucedido, aunque debía admitir que no demasiado, todo había sido tan rápido desde que Lucius apareciera frente a el. Rápidamente Albus Dumbledore se acercó a Harry y le abrazó como si de su hijo se tratase, mientras Harry seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, como si el simple hecho de recordar aquello le doliera mas que mil cruciatus juntos.  
  
Todos miraban desconcertados la escena y mientras algunos como Remus o Hermione ya se imaginaban por donde iba el asunto, otros como Ron o los Dursley no tenían ni la mas minima idea de lo que ocurría.  
  
Fue entonces que un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a ver a Severus Snape, el cual estaba sentado aun entre Vernon y Petunia.  
  
- Creo que, en vista del que el señor Potter es incapaz de terminar el relato, me vere en la necesidad de hacerlo yo - todos le miraron y Harry solo le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento, mientras que sus labios formaban un inaudible "Gracias profesor"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
La batalla fue cruel, pero velóz, ni los dementores ni los gigantes supusieron un gran obstaculo para los magos al servicio de La Orden, sin embargo, no se podía decir lo mismo de los mortifagos, eran buenos, bestialmente buenos, al menos lo eran la chica y Lucius, Petter solo estaba sirviendo de escudo entre Voldemort y la batalla, por si acaso un hechizo extraviado se dirigiese a el. Al fin, luego de algunos pocos minutos, solo quedaban los mortifagos, Voldemort y el trio de parte de la luz.  
  
- Bellatrix - susurró Severus con odio, la recordaba bien, era la prima de Black y, al igual que su pequeño pariente, era igual de molesta.  
  
- Ve mi señor, se lo había dicho ya, que Severus no era de fiar - habló melosamente la mujer, que, aunque algo desmejorada por sus años en Azkaban, era muy hermosa.  
  
- Si Bella, lo recuerdo, lastima que no te hice caso en ese momento, pero fue una suerte que los dementores hicieran un buen trabajo liberandote - habló el Lord sin despegar la mirada del hombre de los cabellos negros y la nariz ganchuda, para luego y lentamente pasarla por Draco hasta llegar a Harry.  
  
- Bien, creo que llegó la hora, ¿No es así Harry? - le dijo Voldemort y fue entonces que la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, pero no se doblegó, no era el momento, la pelea no hacía mas que iniciar.  
  
Justo en aquel instante, Lucius miró de reojo a su señor y tras ver un leve asentimiento, avanzó hacía su primogenito.  
  
- Hola Draco, cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo - habló pausadamente, pero el mas chico solo dio un paso atras mientras alzaba la varita.  
  
- Hola padre - respondió y como si de un duelo del viejo oeste se tratase, los hechizos comenzaron a volar, Lucius contra Draco, Bellatrix contra Snape, Harry, por su parte, miraba la pelea sin moverse, el sabía que su unico objetivo era el Lord, pero la batalla estaba entre ellos, Voldemort veía la pelea complacido, Harry pensó disgustado que solo le faltaban las palomitas y el refresco para que pareciera un expectador de una pelicula, una de muy mal gusto.  
  
Entonces ocurrió, de las varitas de Draco y Lucius salieron el mismo hechizo, uno que podía determinar cual de los dos era el vencedor, lo que nadie se esperaba es que ambos "Avadas" chocaran, provocando una tremenda explosión, cuando el polvo y los escombros se asentaron lo suficiente como para permitir la visibilidad, Harry y Severus quedaron shockeados por lo que vieron, el maestro de pociones miraba como, frente al señor oscuro se encontraban los cuerpos flotando de Bellatrix y Peter, la primera indudablemente si vida, el segundo no estaba seguro.  
  
- El muy desgraciado los ha usado de escudo - murmuro, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la explosión le había alcanzado, pero por la distancia a la que se encontraba no había sufrido un gran daño, de inmediato busco con la mirada a los demas, Harry era el estaba mas cerca suyo, siendo quizas el mas alejado a la explosión de todos los presentes en la habitación, pero al ver el rostro de Harry notó algo, una expresión que le heló la sangre.  
  
El moreno miraba con los ojos perdidos al piso, mientras sus labios se movían, susurrando una palabra.  
  
- Draco... Draco... - era lo unico que salía de los labios del chico de oro, los ojos de Snape buscaron lo que los de Harry observaban y la escena que le recibio no fue nada alentadora, justo enmedio, donde la explosión había nacido, yacían dos siluetas, una era la de Lucius, su rubio y languido cabello lucía rojizo por la sangre que manaba de una gran herida en la cabeza, sus ojos platinados carecían de brillo y estaban completamente abiertos, la túnica y demas prendas estaban desgarradas y algo quemadas, mostrando el cuerpo lacerado y sin vida, y, justo frente a el, la silueta de Draco no se alejaba demasiado de esa descripción, prendas desgarradas y bañadas en sangre, los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo inerte, un charco de sangre se extendía desde su espalda.  
  
- Que desperdicio - susurró Voldemort aventado lejos los cuerpos de los mortifagos que le sirvieron de escudo, despues de todo le habían sido de utilidad, a esa distancia, la explosión le hubiera dañado considerablemente - Bien Harry, creo que llegó la hora de...  
  
Pero el Lord se vio interrumpido cuando Harry, aun sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo sin vida de su rubio amante levantaba su varita.  
  
- Vaya, veo con agrado que estas listo para pe... - pero de nuevo se vio interrumpido cuando sintió como su cuerpo era atacado, pero sin haber visto el hechizo - ¡¿Que demonios...?!  
  
Harry entonces levantó la vista y sus ojos, generalmente verdes brillaban de un color carmesí, su cicatriz dolía y le escocía, estaba ardiendo, lo cual provocó que se pusiera rojiza.  
  
Sin parpadear o apartar la vista del Lord comezó a pronunciar palabras en dos idiomas a la vez, como si tuviese dos voces, una en español, otra en parsél  
  
- "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso..." - de prontó la varita de Voldemort escapó de su mano, llendo a parar en la túnica de Harry.  
  
- "...nacido de los que le desafiaron tres veces..." - el Lord intentó recuperar su varita con un Accio, pero le fue imposible.  
  
- "...vino al mundo al concluir el septimo mes..." - la vara de Harry comenzó a brillar, haciendo que el cuerpo del Lord comenzara a retorcerse en dolor.  
  
- "...y el Señor Tenebroso le señaló como su igual..." - Severus solo observaba como si el chico estuviera poseido, pero algo en esas palabras se le hacía extrañamente familiar.  
  
- "...pero el tiene un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..." - en un intento desesperado, Voldemort se levantó corriendo hacia Harry, la ira plasmada en cada rasgo de sus rojizas pupilas, pero justo antes de que llegase hasta el, la vara de Harry se desvanecio, al tiempo que este levantaba ambas manos y apúntaba con las palmas al ser que se acercaba.  
  
- "...Y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, ¡Pues ninguno de los dos podra vivir mientras el otro siga con vida! - y tras gritar la ultima parte, el cuerpo de Voldemort salio disparado hacía la pared mas cercana, clavandose en una vieja antorcha, lo que porvocó un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de el Lord, el cual se vio amortiguado por los que lanzaba Harry cada vez que daba un paso hacia el, la misma mirada inexpresiva, los mismos ojos rojos, la misma cicatriz ardiendo. cada paso era acompañado por un destello y cada destello golpeaba el cuerpo agonizante del Lord, el cual no podía hacer mas que gritar cosas como "Imposible" o ¿Que demonios pasa?"  
  
Pero su pregunta se vio contestada cuando la debil pero decididda voz de Dumbledore pronunciaba una frase: "La profecia" Y antes de que las palabras se garbaran en su mente, Lord Voldemort recibió el hechizo fatal.  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
- Luego de que el Lord exhalara su ultimo aliento y aun sin saber como, Harry camino hacia el cuerpo de Draco, le abrazo y poco a poco el aura que le cubría se fue desvaneciendo hasta pasar al cuerpo del rubio, sus heridas cerraron... fue lo ultimo que vi antes de que las fuerzas me abandonaran por completo - Snape terminó el relato y todos se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno ademas de los cuatro había antes escuchado como el Lord había sido derrotado, estaban anonadados.  
  
- Luego de eso, entregamos el cuerpo de Peter, quien aun estaba vivo, al ministerio, donde se le encerró de inmediato, con lo cual la reputación de Sirius fue limpiada - habló el viejo director y de nuevo el silencio llenó el lugar, hasta que, luego de algunos segundos Sirius se levant  
  
- ¡Pues eso ya pasó, ahora lo importante son los regalos! - y cual niño pequeño se avalanzó sobre las cajas, haciendo que todos rieran y el ambiente regresara a la normalidad.  
  
Los días restantes de las vacaciones fueron por mucho de los más felices que Harry, Draco o los Dursley habían tenido, la cena de año nuevo fue espectacular, de nuevo con la visita de los Weasley (esta vez todos) y de Dumbledore y Snape, pero como bien dice el dicho, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, por lo que mas pronto de lo que ninguno hubiese querido ya se encontraban en la noche antes del retorno al colegio, en el número cuatro de Privet Drive el ambiente estaba alegre, aunque algo melancolico, Vernon y Petunia estaban sentados en un sofa, platicando con Sirius y los chicos, Remus, por otro lado, estaba acostado en otro sillón, había pasado ya la luna llena pero aun no lograba recuperarse del todo, y, aunque no se encontraba tan mal, Petunia insistió (como cada mes) en que debía guardar reposo absoluto.  
  
Harry en ese momento vestía el tipico sueter de la señora Weasley, pero, a diferencia de otros años, este era de un bello color gris oscuro y un pantalon corto, se encontraba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en el brazo del sillón en que se encontraba Remus, Draco estaba a su lado, vistiendo una simple playera negra y los pantalones del pijama, Dudley se encontraba al lado de Sirius con el pijama azul puesto, todos estaban felices, hablando de lo divertidas de las vacaciones y de como los extrañarían los meses siguientes hasta las vacaciones de Semana Santa [n.a.- Si no tienen, pos ya se las inventé ññU]  
  
Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que se podía ver, había alguien que no estaba del todo contento, Dud, estaba ya listo para ejecutar su plan, era sencillo y esperaba que surtiera efecto, despues de todo, Weasley era algo estupido y caería fácil, solo era cuestiión de levar a su Hermione al sitio correcto a la hora indicada.  
  
¡Dios, como odiaba al pelirrojo! Si no hubiese estado el, seguro que en las visitas que hizo Herm a su casa hubiera logrado un avance, pero no, el estaba ahí, ademas, si era muy obvio Harry o la misma Herm se podrían dar cuenta.  
  
Aparte, por algún extraño motivo, Draco ya no deseaba prestarle su ayuda y cada vez que le preguntaba el porque le oía murmurar algo que sonaba como "promesa".  
  
Por eso mismo se las ingenió para conseguir una persona que le ayudara sin preguntar, juntos había logrado poner todo listo para el primer fin de semana de regresó al colegio, solo era cuestión de guiar al ratón a la ratonera.  
  
Si, definitivamente le iba a deber una muy grande a Luna Lovegood, pero su Herm valía todos los esfuerzos.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Listo, otro cap, n.n me quedo igual de largote que los otros dos, creo que me estoy acostumbrando al tamaño, pero bueno, ya falta taaaaan poquito para el final =P  
  
Agradezco a:  
  
Amaly Malfoy.- ;; Eres taaan buena al seguir leyendo mi pobre trabajo =) Ma haces feliz n.n. Si, vi que magical Secret ya tiene un año desde que lo publiquè, asì que me dije que ya era hora de terminarlo, luego seguira Kiss Shining y tal ves luego el de Ironia de Yugioh y los de Torbellino (secuela & precuela)  
  
zhakdna-yhizet.- =D Conoces mi malignidad ñaca ñaca! Pues si, ya ves y solo espera lo demas para que te des una idea, estoy segura que en cuanto leas el este y el siguiente comprenderas mi plot, por lo de Snape, pos ya lo habìa dado a entender y lo de Voldemort, pos ya lo viste, auque siento que me quedo patoso ño  
  
Por sus reviews... ¬¬U es algo decepcionante ver la cantidad de lectores que perdí por mis lentas actualizaciones... U.U Pero bueno, mientras siga habiendo una persona que me lea, yo terminare este fic, ademas, me divierte hacerlo =)  
  
NOTA: ¡VISITEN MAGICAL STORM! 


	19. Capitulo Decimo Noveno: Regreso a Howgar...

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Decimo Noveno: Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
El día era brillante, y el luminoso sol danzaba flojo sobre las aborregadas, pero desperdigadas nubes, para ser un día de invierno realmente se encontraba muy soleado, pero al parecer a nadie le molestaba, los jovenes que en ese momento viajaban en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo hacia el colegio solo se preocupaban por jugar, comer y comentar sus vacaciones y por primera vez en su vida Harry Potter era uno de ellos.  
  
Sentado en uno de los ultimos vagones, hablaba y jugaba con sus amigos, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotton y Ginny Weasley. Todos estaba felices, despues de todo, las vacaciones habían sido espectaculares.  
  
Por otro lado, unos vagones mas adelante, un par de amigos leían mientras otros tres hablaban y se jactaban de los costosos regalos que habían recibido. Junto a la ventanilla y con la cabeza metida en una revista de politica magica se encontraba Draco Malfoy, y junto a este y haciendo excatamente lo mismo, salvo que en esta ocasión la revista era sobre quidditch estaba Dudley Dursley, frente a ellos estaban Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, el cual ya se había recuperado de su malestar, pero había bajado la mitad de su peso por la fuerte desnutrición que le provocó la enfermedad.  
  
Si, sin duda el ambiente en el tren era placentero y mas lo fue cuando, ya al anochecer, asistieron a la esplendida cena de regresó a clases, y si bien era verdad que estas no empezarían hasta llegado el lunes (se encontraban a miercoles) aun así la mayoría se encontraban emocionados.  
  
La mañana del viernes, la mayor parte de los estuidiantes se levantaron tarde, sin embargo hubo dos que en cuanto despunto el alba ya se encontraban de pie y listos para desayunar, y así fue, muy temprano esa mañana Dudley Dursley y Luna Lovegood se encontraban desayunando en sus respectivas mesas, el joven Slytherin comía tranquilamente, observando de vez en cuando a su joven amiga, si bien había conocido mucha gente extraña durante su corto tiempo en el mundo magico, ninguna persona le resultaba tan extraña y misteriosa como esa desgarrbada y algo loca chica Ravenclaw, el día que la conocio vestía su túnica, pero ademas de llevar siempre una revista de "El Quisquilloso" en la bolsa de su túnica, ese día llevaba la bufanda desde la cabeza hasta la mitad del pecho y murmuraba algo sobre los espiritus de los montes Villox y su capacidad de hacer crecer partes de la cara.  
  
Aun no estaba cien porciento seguro de que fue lo que lo llevó a pedirle ayuda, quizas la desesperación de buscar un aliado o las ideas locas que parecía poseer.  
  
Así fue como se aventuró a hablar con ella y tras algo de platica logró convencerla de prestarle su ayuda, juntos habían planeado la manera de hacer que Ron cayera de la gracia de Herm, y entonces el daría el paso para ganarse el corazón de la chica.  
  
Como si de mutuo acuerdo se tratase, ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron, caminaron un rato sin hablarse, hasta que, una vez en el lago, la chica (que en esta ocasión y por no ser día de escuela vestía un pantalon de pana negro y un abrigo afelpadito hasta sus rodillas -esta vez la bufanda con los colores de su casa estaba en su lugar-, su cabello rubio peinado en una coleta sencilla)  
  
- ¿Entonces mañana en la mañana Dud? - preguntó sin separar la vista de los tentaculos del calamar gigante, que se asomaban por entre las recien descongeladas aguas.  
  
- Por supuesto Luna - respondio sonriendo, entonces ambos se quedaron platicando trivialidades un rato mas, hasta que decidieron regresar.  
  
Por su parte el trio de oro entraba al comedor, esa tarde planeaban ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y el día siguiente una visita a Hogsmade para matar el tiempo, pero por el momento su unico pensamiento era el del delicioso desayuno esperandoles en el comedor.  
  
- Buenos días chicos - saludó George... o Fred cuando vió entrar al trio, el gemelo en ese momento se encontraba llenando listas de pedidos para Sortilegios Weasley, que sin lugar a dudas era un exito total.  
  
- Buenos días - devolvió el trio el saludo mientras tomaba asiento. Casi al mismo tiempo un rubio entraba al comedor, causando la tipica reacción de asombro y respeto, la misma que segundos atras el trio de oro había provocado, a fin de cuentas los cuatro eran famosos por haber formado parte del selecto grupo de magos que luchó contra el Lord, al igual también que Neville Longbottom y los mismos gemelos Weasley  
  
Si, el ambiente de Hogwarts era el mismo de siempre, los alumnos corriendo de un lado a otro, la mayoría esperando ansiosamente el reinicio de las clases, otros comentando sobre las vacaciones de navidad recien pasadas. El día pasó rapido y entretenido, el trio de Gryffindor estuvo conviviendo con sus compañeros y con Hagrid, Draco y Dud solo mataron el tiempo jugando una versión magica del dominó.  
  
Pero no fue sino hasta que pegó la noche que el plan de Dudley comenzó, cerca de las 11 y con una lechuza de la escuela en su habitación, el joven mago terminaba ya con la pequeña carta que iniciaría al fin su tan esperado plan para desmeritar al pelirrojo novio de su amada Hermione.  
  
Con sumo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, colocó el pergamino en la pata del animal y dejó que el viento lo llevase a su destino: La habitación de su amada, luego de esto y colocó otra carta, esta vez en la pata de Pléyades, su lechuza, y la dejo volar hacía la habitación de su complice, dandole indicaciones y dejandole saber que el plan ya había dado su primer paso.  
  
La siguiente mañana, un poco antes del alba una chica de cabello enmarañado se levantaba jubilosa, estaba feliz, ya que su novio la había citado cerca del lago muy temprano, si le parecio extraño recibir una lechuza entrada la noche indicandole que había cambio de planes no lo demostró, todo lo contrario, estaba radiante de felicidad, no es que no quisiera ir a Hogsmade con sus amigos, pero le parecía mas atractivo tener una bonita cita con su novio que ir de tienda en tienda por un pueblo muy concurido.  
  
Tras tomar un rápido baño se puso un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa de cuello de tortuga, ambos negros, luego se cubrio con un pequeño sueter tejido, cortesía de la señora Weasley, y encima una chaqueta de lana muy pachoncita. No tardo demasiado en estar peinada y lista para salir, y aunque le parecia extraño el horario seleccionado por el pelirrojo (ya que generalemente NUNCA se levantaba tan temprano) creía que era un tierno detalle de su parte.  
  
Tomando su capa, ya que frío aun era mucho, sobretodo a esa hora, salió a traves del cuadro de la señora gorda, bajó de dos en dos las escaleras que le llevaban desde la torre de su casa hasta la entrada, saludando ocasionalmente algun fantasma y alegrandose de no haberse topado con Peeves.  
  
Aun recordaba a la perfección la pequeña carta que Ron le había enviado:  
  
"Querida Hermy  
  
Hemos hablado en el cuarto de los chicos sobre el viaje de mañana y logre disuadirlos de que nos dejen un momento solos en la mañana. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el lago a las 6 de la mañana? Se que es muy temprano, pero realmente quiero verte y platicar contigo a solas.  
  
Con amor: Ronnie  
  
P.D.- Por cierto, lamento enviarte la noticia en carta en vez de hacerlo personalmente, pero es que ya es algo tarde y seguro que ustedes estaran con cosas de maquillaje y mascarillas."  
  
Siguio perdida en sus pensamiento hasta que, cerca del lago al fin pudo divisar una figura perdida entre la niebla matutina, conforme mas se acercaba mas clara se hacía la imagen, hasta que, a unos cuantos metros, vio algo que le dejó helada.  
  
Aun el alba no había despuntado cuando dos siluetas salían sigilosamente del castillo que era el colegio Hogwarts, ambos vestidos de manera casual, el muchacho iba con un pantalon azul de mezclilla algo desgastado y un sueter rojo, encima llevaba una capa escolar, la chica en cambio iba con un pantalon negro de vestir y una gabardina apeluchada del mismo color, el muchacho llevaba una bolsita negra y la chica llevaba flotando un pequeño caldero junto con una llama.  
  
Cuando ambos llegaron junto lago se detuvieron y la chica dejó detras de un arbol el caldero mientras que el muchacho miraba su reloj, las 5:40, si conocía bien a su chica como el suponía lo hacía, estaría llegando al lago dentro de aproximadamente 10 ó 15 minutos, lo que les dejaba poco tiempo para realizar la poción.  
  
- ¿Lista Luna? - preguntó el muchacho al tiempo que tomaba de la bolsita un par de frascos, dandole el más pequeño a la muchacha, la cual solo asintió, sacando un par de tarros virtió el contenido de la poción en cada uno y entregandole luego uno al chico, de inmediato ambos vaciaron el contenido de los frascos y tomaron de un solo sorbo la poción.  
  
Decir que sintieron nauseas y que un malestar extraño se apodero de ellos sería subestimar, en realidad era mas que nauseas y malestar, era asqueroso y doloroso, pero luego de algunos minutos, cuando abrieron los ojos y miraron a sus contrapartes, supieron que había sido un exito.  
  
- Identico - murmuró Luna a Dudley mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello del chico, el cual también notó como la muchacha frente a el lucía identica.  
  
Fue cuando los pasos calmos de la "invitada" se comenzarón a escuchar, así que sin perder tiempo Dudley se acercó a Luna y tomandola del talle cerró con su rostro el camino hacía sus labios, dandole un tierno beso, el cual la chica respondió. Ambos estuvieron besandose hasta que el inconfundible sonido de sollozos y el sonido de unos pies corriendo, alejandose del lugar, les indicaron que el plan había resultado.  
  
Separandose ambos observaron como, aun a traves de la neblina, se podía observar la silueta de Hermione Granger corriendo, y fue cuando todo el gozo por el exito del plan desaparecio de ambos.  
  
- Quizas usar la poción multijugos y convertirnos en Weasley y Johnson no fue lo mas inteligente Dud - comentó Luna aun con el aspecto de Angelina Johnson, mientras miraba el rostro en el rostro de Dudley la apariecia de Ronald Weasley.  
  
- Herm... Oh Dios... ¿Qué he hecho? - murmuró angustiado mientras un claro entendimiento que jamas imaginó tener golpeó fuertemente su mente, al tiempo que veía a lo lejos la silueta de la chica, quien se encontraba corriendo rumbo hacía el Bosque Prohibido. Había hecho sufrir a una chica inocente por algo que, ahora que lo veía sin el velo de la obsesión, era totalmente estupido.  
  
- Hay que avisar a alguien - la voz de Luna le regresó a la realidad, una que extrañamente se había detenido lo suficiente como para permitir que ambos regresasen a la normalidad.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí? - preguntó, sabiendo que el tiempo de duración de la poción era de una hora, era imposible que ya hubiese pasado.  
  
- Solo 20 minutos, hice una estandarización de los ingredientes para poder acortar el tiempo - senaló la chica con una expresión extraña en el rostro.  
  
- No, yo ire por ella - dijó de pronto, sacando de la bolsita su capa de Slytherin, que había llevado por si necesitaba cambiarse rapido - ademas es muy temprano aun.  
  
Y sin esperar nada salió corriendo rumbo al bosque con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una mano le sujetó. Al voltear se encontró con Luna, quien le sonreía.  
  
- Yo también ire, es culpa mia igual que tuya - y perdiendose entre la niebla matinal las dos siluetas penetraron el bosque prohibido, justo por donde minutos antes una chica de enmarañada cabellera y corazón roto había pasado.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Ok, otro cap terminado y cada vez más cerca del final nos encontramos o.o...  
  
Si, lo se y no debería sorprenderlos, me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que llegue a un punto de inflección por donde podía escoger si continuar la historia de cierta manera o cambiarla, la decisión me ha costado tomarla, pero lo he hecho, y este es el resultado, no les dire su cambie o no lo que iba, sería injusto para ustedes y para mi, así que mejor pensemos que esta platica nunca ocurrio, solo que tenía que explicar que realmente me había atascado en un bache del fic, pero que, como ya lo arregle, el final se acerca.  
  
Gracias por esperar pacientemente, realmente no merezco lectores como ustedes, siempre termino decepcionadolos con mis updates lentos y cambios inesperados en las historias, aun así, gracias mil por leerme y aguantarme.  
  
Bien, agradezco a:  
  
Pos sus reviews, me animan a no dejar morir una histopria que en muchos momentos se me fue de las manos y que se modificó casi tanto como el rostro de un Tzimice.  
  
Gracias, nos vemos en la proxima  
  
----------  
  
Nota: Visiten Magical Storm..... y esperen proximamente el reto Gochi Glay Lover...  
  
NOTA: SOLO PARA AVISAR, QUE POR PROBLEMAS CON MI DISQUETERA, AUN NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO QUE ESPERO YA RESOLVERLOS, SOLO AVISO TAMBIEN, QUE YA TERMINE MAGICAL SECRE, SERAN EN TOTAL 21 CAPITULOS PERO QUE POR EL MISMO MOTIVO NO PUDE TRAERLOS AL CIBER HAOY, ASÍ QUE, SORRY, ESPERO SUBIRLOS JUNTOS DE ESTA SEMANA A LA OTRA, NO WORRIES, PARA COMPENSAR, HE AQUÍ MI NUEVO PROYECTO, BUSQUENLO: LOS MALFOY Y UN BEBE =) 


	20. Capitulo Vigesimo: En el Bosque Prohibid...

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Vigesimo: En el Bosque Prohibido  
  
El sol era calido y hermoso, aun se podía sentir el frío que la noche había dejado, apenas unos minutos atras, sin embargo, los rayos no sobrepasaban por las tupidas copas de los arboles, así como no lo hacían tampoco por su atribulado corazón. Corría lo que sus piernas, poco acostumbradas al ejercicio, le permitían, pero aun así no era suficiente para mitigar su dolor, el dolor de saberse engañada, el dolor de sentirse humillada, el dolor que hace presa a los que caen el las redes del desamor.  
  
No sabía exactamente cuanto llevaba corriendo y realmente era lo que menos le importaba, no cuando la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su novio, su amado novio, el chico que le había gustado desde la primera vez que le vio, a sus once años en el expreso del colegio, su desordenada cabellera rojiza y sus profundos ojos azules que brillaban con la misma emocion que la de todos los que van rumbo a Hogwarts por primera vez, esa mezcla salvaje de ingenuidad infantil y espiritu libre que formaban la mezcla homogenea y extraña que era el caracter de Ronald Weasley, tan distinto a ella...  
  
Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y sonrió tristemente, incluso en un momento como ese su mente sonaba tan intelectual. Fue cuando de nuevo las imagenes de su novio besandose con otra justo cuando se suponía que debería estar esperandola para una cita de ensueño le rompían una y otra vez su fragil corazón, despues de todo Ron era su primer gran amor y su primer novio.  
  
Fue cuando miró a su alrededor y notó con cierto temor como se encontraba ya muy lejos de la entrada... o eso suponía, ya que por mas que miraba a su alrededor no reconocía nada a su alrededor, lejos había quedado el sitio que le dijeran estaba Aragog, lejos también los lugares que habían visitado con Hagrid o en diversas escapadas... lo que si no escuchaba lejos y para su mala suerte, era el sonido inconfundible de pisadas... pisadas animales.  
  
Sin perder tiempo sacó su varita y colocandola en la palma de la mano hizo un simple hechizo brújula, el que le indicó que se encontraba mucho mas lejos de lo que jamas había llegado nunca.  
  
De nuevo esas pisadas apresuradas, corrian, pero no se acercaban o se alejaban, con horror comprendió que le estaban rodeando, trato de ver algo, pero la oscuridad que la tupida vegetación le brindaba no le facilitaba para nada la labor y si a eso contaba que si invocaba un Lumos seguro sería los animales le atacarían, pues pensarían que era una provocación o un ataque.  
  
Tragando saliva se acurrucó en el tronco de un arbol enorme y atenta a cualquier ruido rogó a todos los santos que alguien, quien fuera, le ayudase.  
  
- No esta - fue la simple respuesta de Parvati ante la pregunta de ambos, al tiempo que salia del retrato, seguramente rumbo al Hogsmade, como los demas y como ellos mismos planeaban hacerlo, pero claro, ninguno contaba con que Hermione no estuviera en la sala comun.  
  
- ¿A donde habra ido? - preguntó algo molesto y preocupado Ron, mientras se paseaba por la sala, vacia ya.  
  
- No lo se, según Lavender cuando despertó ya no estaba - respondió Harry, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado de las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Qué les parece si preguntamos a algun alumno de otra casa si la ha visto? - propuso Fye, quien estaba de pie también cerca de las escaleras, ya tenían algun tiempo esperando a ver si Hermione regresaba a la sala común, pero todo parecía indicar que no sería así.  
  
- Buena idea - Dijo Harry, poniendose inmediatamente de pie y acercandose a la salida, pero pronto se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus amigos - Alguien tendra que quedarse por si vuelve.  
  
Los tres se miraron y de inmediato Fye se ofreció a quedarse, sin duda Harry era muy querido por todos y no tendría problemas consiguiendo información y Ron, bueno, el no era conocido por ser una persona paciente, así que sin duda tenía que estar afuera, ademas era su novia la desaparecida.  
  
De inmediato ambos salieron, preguntando a todo con quien se toparan sobre el paradero de su amiga, pero nadie parecía haberla visto desde la cena de la noche pasada, ademas la mayoría se encontraba rumbo al pueblo.  
  
En un pasillo vacio Harry se encontró con Draco, quien parecía buscar algo también, se acercaron despues de haber checado que no había nadie en el pasillo, dandose un rapido beso al hacerlo.  
  
- Luces preocupado - le dijo Hary, de nuevo a una distancia prudente por si algun alumno llegase a presentarse de improviso.  
  
- Igual tu, ¿Ocurre algo Harry? - preguntó Draco, viendo a su moreno asentir.  
  
- Si, Hermione no aparece, no sabemos nada de ella desde anoche - de inmediato Draco supo que ella tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Dudley, con quien había acordado ir a Hogsmade, pero que no llegó nunca. De pronto las palabras de Harry le regresaron a la realidad.  
  
- ¿Me decias cariño? - preguntó tratando de recordar lo que Harry acababa de decirle.  
  
- Pregunte que buscabas - le replico el moreno y al ver ese rostro preocupado, Draco decidio no darle mas preocupaciones.  
  
- No es nada, es que juraria que se me cayeron unos gemelos que me regaló mi padrino, pero no logro encontrarlos - mintió con la facilidad de un Slytherin - pero si veo a Granger le avisare que le buscas, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
- De acuerdo - y con un nuevo beso ambos partieron con rumbos diferentes, Harry en una busqueda que Draco sabía no le serviría de mucho y el en una que involucraba a cierto amigo y cierta chica de alborotada cabellera castaña.  
  
Corrieron solo sabe dios cuanto, para Dudley esta era la primera vez que entraba al bosque de manera tan profunda, despues de todo en lo que llevaba de clases en el colegio jamas había ido más que algunos metros dentro, pero segun había escuchado de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes el Bosque Prohibido era por mucho el lugar más peligroso del colegio, incluso Draco o los gemelos Weasley, a quienes había tenido el placer de conocer en navidad.  
  
Ambos siguieron caminando, de vez en cuando Luna volteaba y miraba hacía atras o los lados, vigilando por si alguna creatura aparecía, ambos, sin embargo no hablaban, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, pero sin duda uno coincidía en ambos, la culpa, si bien al principio la idea de engañar a Herm con un falso Ron les parecio perfecta, ahora ambos lo pensaban mejor, sobre todo Dud, quien habría esperado que Herm llegara a reclamarles, pero nunca cruzó por su mente que saliera rumbo al bosque, ¿Por qué el bosque?  
  
Ambos siguieron corriendo un tramo considerable cuando lo que menos deseaban que ocurriera pasó. Un grito asustado llegó hasta ellos, se podía escuchar que provenía de no muy lejos, por lo que los chicos comenarón a correr con mas velocidad, pero la escena que les recibió no fue para nada placentera.  
  
- Dios mio - dijo por lo bajo Luna, mientras observaba a una Hermione inconsciente en el piso, rodeada de al menos tres lobos, uno de ellos con las patas sobre el pecho de la chica olfateando una herida que sangraba en la frente de esta.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Dudley alzó la varita, lanzando un par de hechizos aturdidores, que de inmediato llamarón la atención de los lobos hacia el.  
  
- Rapido, ve y pide ayuda - le gritó a Luna antes de comenzar a correr alejandose del lugar e incitando a las bestias a seguirle, las cuales no lo dudaron ni un segundo, y pronto el muchacho se vio siendo perseguido por tres lobos mientras lanzaba hechizos por el hombro que lograban aturdir a las bestias algunos segundos.  
  
Luna, mientras tanto, había echado a correr en busca de ayuda, encontrandola apenas a unos metros de que había salido del bosque.  
  
La situación realmente le estaba preocupando, nunca Hermione partiría sin avisar, por lo que estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaba, ademas le desesperaba el hecho de que estuviera ahí, encerrado esperando noticias que estaba seguro nunca llegarían, al menos no pronto.  
  
Se asomó por la ventana, perdiendo su vista en el amanecer que despuntaba en el horizonte y fue cuando la vio, de inmediato supo que algo malo pasaba, por lo que tomando la escoba de Ron, que en ese momento se encontraba en la sala común despues de haber sido reparada de algunos daños sufridos en el accidente del partido contra Slytherin y descendió hasta ella.  
  
- ¡Lovegood! - gritó justo antes de llegar al suelo, haciendo que la chica volteara hacía el.  
  
- ¿Flowright? ¡Flowright! ¡Por favor, necesitamos ayuda, en el bosque y luego los lobos y Granger y el corrió y... ¡Solo ayudanos! - le suplicó la chica, a quien por primera vez el chico de plateada cabellera[N.A. Por si no lo recordais, Fye tiene el cabello plateado] veía en un estado de completo shock.  
  
- Tranquila, respira y dime que pasa, no entendí - intento tranquilizarla, lograndolo casí de inmediato.  
  
- Lo que ocurre es que - no supo exactamente como iniciar, ¿Debía decir la verdad? ¿Debía decir que habían engañado a Granger, rompiendole el corazón y haciendola huir al bosque prohibido, no, esa no era una opción, no por ella, después de todo no le importaba mucho lo que los demas pensaran sobre ella, sino por Dud, ya que sabía que si lo decía el chico perdería cualquier oportunidad que pudiese tener con la Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Es que? - preguntó Fye viendo como la chica callaba.  
  
- Es que hace unos minutos Dudley y yo estabamos cerca del lago cuando vimos pasar a Granger corriendo hacia el bosque, estaba llorando, así que decidimos seguirla y despues de unos momentos oímos un grito y cuando llegamos un trió de lobos estaba alrededor de ella, quien estaba inconsciente, Dudley se encargo de entretenerlos y alejarlos de Hemione, me pidió buscar ayuda, así que vine lo mas rapido que pude - Fye escuchaba todo con una expresión sorprendida y preocupada.  
  
- Ire par alla, así que busca a un profesor - le pidió el chico algo desesperado.  
  
- No hay tiempo Flowright - una voz les interrumpio de pronto y ambos voltearon para encontrar a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a ellos  
  
- Malfoy - ambos dijeron el nombre algo sorprendidos, viendo como el rubio se acercaba y los pasaba mientras les gritaba.  
  
- ¡¿Van a quedarse ahí?! ¡Son solo tres lobos, podremos con ellos!  
  
- ¿Estas loco? - preguntó Luna claramente desesperada, haciendo que Draco detuviera su caminata y volteara hacía donde los otros dos se habían quedado.  
  
- Creí que ese era tu apodo Lovegood y no, no estoy loco, solo siguanme, no se exactamente por donde llegar - volvió a caminar rumbo al bosque, pero al notar que no lo seguían añadió - si no nos apresuramos Dud y Granger podrían morir.  
  
Esto si que hizo reaccionar a ambos, quienes le sigueron, internandose rápidamente al bosque.  
  
- ¿Hacía donde? - gritó Draco quien corría unos metros adelante al llegar a una bifurcación.  
  
- Por tu derecha - respondió Luna y el trio siguió a pasó veloz, hasta que llegarón al claro donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, de inmediato Fye se adelantó y se inclinó sobre la chica, checando sus signos vitales.  
  
- Solo parece estar inconsciente, aunque esta herida no me agrada nada - señaló una contusión en la frente, seguramente provocada por una caida o un golpe, pero ciertamente no por la acción de un lobo, el de ojos celestes chequeo si veía alguna otra laceración importante, pero se tranquilizó al no encontrar mas que pequeños rasguños y cortaduras leves.  
  
- Bien, creo que alguien debe quedarse aquí por si algún otro animal aparece, Lovegood, ¿Sabes hacía donde se fue Dud? - preguntó Draco, impacientandose un poco por lo mucho que tardaban en chequear a la mejor amiga de su novio.  
  
- Hacía alla - señaló un sendero angosto - pero nada mas, no se hacía donde pudo ir a partir de ahí.  
  
- Bien, entonces tu te quedas, vamos Flowright - y sin esperar una respuesta comenzó a correr.  
  
- Cuida de ella y si ves que empeora, lanza algunas luces rojas, seguro que alguien las vera - y tras esto el peliplateado salió siguiendo al Slytherin mas famoso del colegio.  
  
- No pudo ir lejos - gritó Draco mientras empuñaba mas fuerte su varita, listo para cualquier cosa seguido por Fye, quien hacía lo mismo.  
  
No hubieron corrido ni diez minutos cuando un grito les llamó la atención, no era muy fuerte y claramente no era de dolor, pero si demostraba agotamiento, era el grito de un hechizo  
  
- ¡Por aca! - gritó Draco, llegando a un claro y topandose con un Dudley sobre una rama algo baja, su pierna derecha sangrando copiosamente, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía su varita, lanzando hechizos a dos lobos, mientras que el cuerpo de otro lobo, quizas muerto, quizas no, yacía cerca. Dudley estaba sosteniendo su varita en alto, tratando de mantener la algo debil barrera que acababa de formar a su alrededor.  
  
Antes de que Fye se lanzara a ayudar Draco se lo impidió, haciendole una seña  
  
- Aun no nos ven, y estan tan entretenidos con Dud que tampoco nos han notado, así sera mas fácil - Draco levantó su varita - lanza cualquier hechizo de ataque que sepas.  
  
- Tu ataca al de piel negra, yo atacaré al gris - acordó Fye y casí al mismo tiempo ambos gritaron, el Gryffindor con un bombarda mientras que el Slytherin con un cruciatus.  
  
Ambos lobos salieron volando, y mientras que el negro cayó al piso revolcandose de dolor , el gris chocó contra un arbol y quedó inconsciente, pocos segundos despues Draco liberó al negro de la maldición y este al verse libre salió huyendo, perdiendose entre la maleza.  
  
El rubio y el peliplateado miraban hacía donde el lobo había huido cuando un sonido de golpe seco les llamó la atención, ambos voltearon y vieron a Dudley inconsciente justo debajo de la rama en que había estado.  
  
Sin perder tiempo lo cargaron entre ambos y comenzarón a correr hacía donde habían dejado a Luna y Hermione, aun no estaba cien porciento seguros, aunque en el bosque nunca se estaba cien porciento seguro.  
  
El dolor no era mucho, bueno, no demasiado, pero aun así batalló un poco para abrir los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, por lo que se deducía que era de noche. Miró a su alrededor y vió en la cama frente a la suya la figura de una chica de alborotada cabellera y bellisimos ojos castaños que en esos momentos se encontraba dormida, o eso parecía, intentó moverse pero un pequeño bulto se lo impidió, miró hacía su pecho y se sorprendió al ver una figura descansando sobre la suya. El joven serpiente no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, sonrisa que permanecio cuando la figura abrio sus ojos, mirando directamente a los de Dudley. Esta de inmediato se puso de pie con la cara muy roja y disculpandose.  
  
- No tienes que pedir perdon Luna - le dijó Dud al ver como la chica se desvivía en disculpas.  
  
- Yo, bueno, ¿Como te siente? - preguntó tomando de nuevo asiento a lado de su amigo, el cual solo sonrió.  
  
- Me duele mi pierna derecha y me siento un poco magullado, pero fuera de eso estoy bien - sonrió mas ampliamente y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, fue entonces que la expresión del chico cambio un poco.  
  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?  
  
- Un par de días - respondió Luna, Dudley solo se quedo pensativo hasta que un par de segundo volvió a preguntar.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes como estan? - preguntó y la chica de inmediato supo de quienes hablaba.  
  
- Granger esta bien, dijo madame Pomfrey que no es nada grave y que no debería tardar de despertar en cualquier momento, yo estoy bien, al igual que Flowright y Malfoy.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Dud recordó quienes le habían salvado y una duda llegó a su mente.  
  
- ¿Alguien lo sabe? - la chica negó con la cabeza y el Slytherin exhaló aliviado.  
  
- Solo dije que andabamos cerca del lago cuando vimos a Hermione llorando y corriendo hacía el bosque, ademas... - pero las palabras murieron cuando el sonido de quejidos distrajo a ambos, quienes observaron como Hermione abría los ojos y tras ubicarse donde se encontraba les miró y la expresión de su rostro cambió.  
  
------  
  
------  
  
Ok, preparense, que el que sigue es ya el ultimo capitulo, y quizas esta vez no habra epilogo. Bien, se que los mas abusados ya se habran dado cuenta para donde van los tiros, pero aun así, quizas si, quizas no es lo que imaginais =P  
  
Agradezco a quienes me leen y prometo no defraudarlos, ya tengo en mente todo Kiss Shining, por lo que espero acabarlo pronto, ademas ya empecé, aunque por obvias razones aun no subó mi nuevo proyecto largo, otro ademas de Los malfoy y un Bebe, que espero les guste, sera yaoi y creo sera interesante, ademas ya vienen la secuela y precuela de Torbellino.  
  
Así que abusados y esten listos para el reto Gochi Glay Lover, sera inesperado y loco, pero aseguro sera bueno =)


	21. Capitulo Vigesimo Primero: El Destino de...

Magical Secret  
  
----------  
  
Por Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Capitulo Vigesimo Primero: El destino de un amor  
  
Abrió los ojos, esos ojos que, aunque la mayoría del tiempo expresaban un brillo sublime y de inacabada curiosidad, ahora, justo ahora lucían nublados, perdidos, miró a su alrededor, observando el lugar donde se encontraba. "¿La enfermería?" pensó mientras recorría de nuevo el lugar unos segundos y fue justo frente a su cama donde los vio y su expresión perdida y confundida cambió a una de preocupación.  
  
- ¿Dud, Luna? - susurró bajito, sintiendo algo rasposa la voz, como si llevara tiempo sin ser usada.  
  
- Herm - respondió en el mismo tono Dud, observando a la chica, su cabeza coronada con una venda gruesa y su alborotada cabellera algo aplacada tanto por esta como por los días en cama. El silencio que siguio fue algo incomodo, ninguno supo que decir, las mentes estaban cada una sumida en sus cavilaciones, tan distintas como cada uno de ellos. No fue hasta que, un par de minutos despues, que Herm dio voz a la duda que mas vueltas daba en su cabeza.  
  
- Dud, Luna... ¿Saben como llegue aquí? - de inmediato los aludidos levantaron el rostro para encontrarse con el confuso de Hermione, quien les miraba expectante.  
  
- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas Granger? - se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta de la enfermería y el trio volteo para encontrar el familiar rostro de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Malfoy? ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó la joven de la casa del león, recargandose en el respaldo metalico de la cama.  
  
- ¿Draco? - preguntó Dudley al ver a su amigo, se le hacía extraño verlo ahí - ¿Que haces aquí?  
  
- Venía a reemplazar a Lovegood, aunque veo que ya no sera necesario - respondió el rubio acercandose a la cama de su amigo, extendiendole la mano en un saludo que este respondió. Luna aprovecho ese momento para explicar que todo ese día Dudley había tenido una fiebre muy fuerte y que ella había pedido permiso para cuidarlo a madame Pomfrey, la cual aceptó, con la condición de que consiguiera a alguien que la reemplazara entrada la noche para que pudiese dormir, y fue a Draco a quien le pidio ayuda al ser amigo y compañero de casa.  
  
- En lo que respecta a ti, Granger, debo decir que nadie lo sabe con certeza, al parecer tuviste una pesadilla y saliste corriendo al bosque prohibido - respondio el rubio mirando a la chica, al tiempo que Dud y Luna le miraban incredulos.  
  
- ¿En verdad? No... no lo recuerdo - respondió la chica tocandose la cabeza con la diestra.  
  
- Quizas esa venda conteste tu pregunta - le dijo Draco señalando la venda en la cabeza de la chica, Herm por su parte notando la venda trató de recordar la supuesta pesadilla y vagas imagenes de Ron y Angelina llegaron a su mente.  
  
- Ya recuerdo... la pesadilla que tuve fue sobre Ron - comentó muy bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que los demas no le oyeran, de inmediato Dud y Luna se tensaron ante el comentario, pero antes de que nada mas fuera contestado un trio de siluetas entraron en la enfermería.  
  
- ¡Herm! - gritaron los tres casi al mismo tiempo, mientras uno de ellos saltaba hacía la cama, abrazando a la chica que era su novia.  
  
- Ron - respondió Herm al abrazo del pelirrojo - Harry, Fye - agregó al ver a las otras dos personas, quienes rodearon la cama de la chica.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la cama de el frente, tanto Luna como Draco miraban la expresión en el rostro de Dud, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaban encontrar, una sonrisa de melancolia reinaba apacible en el rostro del chico, el cual murmuro un leve "Me rindo, todo fue un estupido error"  
  
Era todo lo que se había esperado, incluso quizas más, sentado ahí, en esas mesas circulares rodeado de gente que apenas hacía tres años le parecía una monstruosidad, pero que, sin embargo, ahora veía como a la mas normal del mundo, miró alrededor de su mesa y vió que las cinco personas que le acompañaban estaban atentas al discurso del director.  
  
- Queridos estudiantes, cada año es para mi difícil llegar a este punto, donde mis emociones se ven encontradas, por un lado me siento feliz por ver como una generación más a terminado con su educación y magos y brujas capacitados estan listos para salir al mundo y formar parte activa de la socieadad magica - hizo una pausa mirando a los estudiantes con más detenimiento - sin embargo, por el otro lado mi corazón se llena de una tristeza por la partida de todos y cada uno de vosotros, mis queridos muchachos.  
  
Volvió a hacer otra pausa, para luego aclararse la garganta y proseguir - Pero bueno, este no es el momento de caras tristes, sino de festejar, así que ¡Que comience la celebración!  
  
La música llenó el lugar suavemente, mientras que sobre las mesas cientos y variados bocadillos aparecieron.  
  
- ¡Ya era hora! - expresó un pelirrojo en su mesa, una de las de la orilla, mientras tomaba un plato y comenzaba a llenarlo con cuanto quedase a su alcance.  
  
- Tranquilo Ronnie, hay comida suficiente - comentó la novia del chico, una muchacha de hermosa cabellera castaña, antaño alborotada pero ahora caía en rizos perfectos y hermosos.  
  
- Vamos Herm, no lo regañes - comentó un moreno de bellos ojos color de la esmeralda, quien también se servía, aunque con mucha mas mesura que su amigo, al tiempo que, con su mano libre tenía tomada la de un chico rubio, quien observaba la escena muy divertido.  
  
- No es para tanto Granger - agregó el rubio viendo a la chica y al pelirrojo.  
  
- Harry, Draco por favor, no se metan - respondió la chica y luego jaló el brazó de su novio y sin que nadie alcanzara a decir nada lo llevó a la pista de baile.  
  
- ¿Te parece si seguimos su ejemplo? - pregunto el Draco jalando suavemente la mano de Harry hacía sus labios, depositando un dulce beso.  
  
- Por supuesto - aceptó Harry y luego de un "Volvemos en un rato" dejó a solas a las ultimas dos personas en su mesa, quienes se miraron divertidos ante las escenas recien vividas.  
  
El muchacho observó complacido a la pareja que formaban su primo Harry y su novio Draco en medio de la pista bailando al ritmo de la alegre música mientras algunos compañeros les sonreían y saludaban, aunque algunos, se debía admitir, les criticaban, pero era la minoría.  
  
Aun podía recordar el revuelo de ese día, como es que habian decidido darlo a conocer y así lo hicieron, simplemente entraron al comedor y tras llegar a la mesa de los directores, ambos pidieron silencio y simplemente eso, lo dijeron, que estaban juntos y que ya llevaban mucho y que no pensaban separarse, tras lo cual se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas, no sin antes darse un pequeño beso, claro esta.  
  
- ¿Dudley? - el joven vio cortados sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz llamarle, la de su novia y de inmediato supo el porque.  
  
- Que tonto he sido, ¿Te gustaría bailar Luna? - preguntó galante extendiendo su brazo a la chica, la cual lo aceptó gustosa y tras un leve "Me encantaría" ambos salieron a la pista, la chica feliz, el chico de nuevo perdido en cavilaciones, pero esta vez sobre como es que habían el y Luna iniciado su relación que ya había llegado a 2 años de noviazgo.  
  
Luego del incidente del bosque, el joven serpiente decidió ya no molestar más a la pareja de Herm y Ron, no le había gustado para nada el hecho de que la chica de sus sueños casi perdiese la vida por una estupidez, ¿Tratar de separarla de su novio? ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! Si realmente se notaba que ambos se amaban como a nada en el mundo.  
  
Las semanas que siguieron estuvo en una especie de depresión, no sabía si estar feliz por que la chica estaba viva o triste por ser el el causante de que casi muriese, aunque con nadie hablaba al respecto, con Draco había acordado no hablarlo ni volver a molestar a la pareja si este no difundía nada y con Luna solo hablaba poco, realmente quería dejar ese episodio atras, y eso significaba dejar lo que tuvo que ver, así que mientras menos hablase con la chica menos recordaría el incidente.  
  
Durante un par de meses siguió así, todos habían regresado a sus actividades y actitudes normales, Herm y Ron 100% acaramelados, Dud ganando puntos y poco a poco recuperando su buen humor, Luna había regresado a su extraño comportamiento, aunque no tan alocado como de costumbre, pero los unicos que no eran los de siempre eran Harry y Draco, ambos habían comenzado a comportartse mas cerrados, como si estuviesen planenado algo, algo que se supo un día cualquiera del mes de mayo...  
  
El desayuno había iniciado y ninguno de los presentes había notado realmente la ausencia de dos chicos, solo sus mas cercanos amigos sabían que no se encontraban y solo algunos, muy pocos, sabían probablemente donde se encontraban.  
  
Fue cuando, algunos minutos despues de iniciado el desayuno que las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dando paso a un par de chicos, uno rubio, otro moreno, caminado uno a lado de otro.  
  
Los que los conocían, es decir, los que conocían de su relación les miraban atonitos ¿Que planeaban? No iban tomados de la mano o actuaban de manera que indicara que algo había entre ellos, pero no por eso podían descartar que hicieran una locura, locura que no tardo en llegar.  
  
Una vez hubieron llegado a la mesa de los profesores, ambos miraron al director, el cual solo les guiño un ojo y asintió, luego ambos muchachos se miraron, dieron la vuelta y enfrentaron al cuerpo de estudiantes.  
  
- Bien, agradecería que hicieran silencio un momento - habló Harry, con una seguridad en la voz y una mirada que muy pocos conocían, una que solo usaba cuando se enfrentaba a algo serio... algo como eso.  
  
Una vez el comedor estuvo en silencio, Harry adelanto un paso y puso su manos en la espalda, comenzando a caminar un poco, asegurandose de que todos se dieran cuenta que hablaba en serio, mientras, Draco había recargado su espalda en la mesa de profesores y se había cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba a la multitud también con una expresión serie y decidida, fue en ese momento que los amigos de los chicos supieron que el momento había llegado. Algunos segundos despues Harry se detuvo de nuevo al frente y sin mas habló.  
  
- Bien, creo que todos me conocen, saben quien soy y como me comporto, saben también que no me importa demasiado el que diran, pues bien, seamos claros, que estarse escondido es molesto y yo, en lo personal, ya estoy harto - hizo una pausa, en la que la mayoría le veía extrañado, tomo aire casi inperceptiblemente y volvio a hablar - Bien, solo deseo que sepan que uno, soy homosexual y dos tengo mas de año y medio en una relación seria y formal con Draco Malfoy - señaló al rubio, quien levanto la mano derecha levemente, dando a entender que todo era cierto - así que, como ya nos cansamos de estar escondidos hemos decidido darlo a conocer, ya esta en ustesdes si lo aceptan o no, a nosostros nos importa poco, pero solo deseamos que sepan que no vamos a cortar, ¿Algun problema? Bien, aqui estamos, si quieren pelear por una estupidez como esta, adelante.  
  
La reacciones que estaban a punto de estallar se vieron apagadas eficazmente por un ultimo comentario de parte de Draco  
  
- Ah, por cierto, solo para recordar a quienes tan amablemente nos piensan molestar y por si acaso lo han olvidado, me parece recordar que fue Harry quien derrotó a Voldemort, ¿o me equivoco?... Ah, si, no me equivoco, ya que yo tambien estaba ahí... ¿En que estaba?... ¡Ah si! ¿Alguna queja? - y de inmediato de acercó a Harry y tras un leve roce de labios ambos se fueron a sus lugares y empezaron a desayunar.  
  
El silencio que reino despues de esto sería recordado por generaciones como el efecto HD.  
  
Si bien reinó un poco de extrañeza al principio, a los pocos días el asombro quedo en el olvido, Dudley se sentía feliz por su primo, su amigo y Herm, pero había algo que le faltaba, y que supo el que un par de días antes de salir de vacaciones de fin de curso, su primer curso.  
  
Estaba fuera, volando por ultima vez en ese curso, cuando vió a alguien desde las gradas del estadio que le parecía familiar, estaba de espaldas y parecía llorar, sin dudarlo bajó hasta alli, donde se encontro con Luna.  
  
Verla así, por algun motivo, le llenó de un sentimiento extraño, bajo de la escoba ahí mismo cuidando de no caerse y le llamó.  
  
- ¿Luna? - la chica volteo ante la voz secandose las lagrimas.  
  
- Ho-hola Dud - saludo algo inquieta.  
  
- ¿Que te ocurre? Estabas llorando - preguntó sentandose a su lado, observandola, a diferencia de las veces que la había visto ultimamente, esta vez lucía un simple pantalon de vestir negro y una blusita azul con el logo de su casa en el lado derecho del pecho, su cabello estaba suelto y liso, peinado hacía atras.  
  
- No, no es nada - respondió ella, pero Dud la conocía bien, en el tiempo en que habían trabajado para aquel plan que el joven odiaba recordar se habían logrado conocer a la perfección.  
  
- No me mientas - reclamó el muchacho abrazando a su amiga por impulso, tratando de consolarla, mientras que esta de dejaba llevar por la calidez de esos brazos y de nuevo sus cristalinas lagrimas se hicieron presentes, así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que las primeras estrellas empezaron a brillar en el firmamento.  
  
- ¿Estas mejor? - preguntó Dud y Luna asintió. El chico vió las mejillas de su amiga, manchas de lagrimas las surcaban de arriba a abajo, sus ojos cristalinos aun manaban alguna que otro lagrima perdida, por lo que, sin saber por que decidio secarlas.  
  
Ante el contacto ambos se estremecieron, y un entendimiento extraño llegó a ellos, se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo esa descarga que les aceleraba el corazón.  
  
- Cre-creo que ya es hora de irnos - habló la chica poniendose de pie seguida por Dud, quien asintió, ambos azorados caminaron haciá el castillo, pero justo a la mitad la chica se detuvo.  
  
- Gracias Dud - le dijo la chica.  
  
- No hay de que - respondio el joven a su lado, mirandola a los ojos de nuevo y sin detenerse a pensar la abrazo acercando sus rostros en el proceso y besandola, un beso que pronto esta correspondió.  
  
Luego, bueno, luego simplemente empezaron a salir.  
  
De nuevo una voz interrumpió las cavilaciones del muchacho, quien volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de su amada.  
  
- ¿En que piensas Dud? - preguntó - ¿En que ya te graduaste y yo no y por eso tu burlaras? - continuó preguntado en tono de broma.  
  
- Nop - respondió este acercando su rostro al de su novia - Estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte - y sin mas selló sus labios con los de la chica, feliz de como su vida había cambiado desde sus 15 años, cuando al fin había decidido dar a conocer su "Magical Secret"  
  
---FIN---  
  
TT No puedo creer que ya lo haya terminado.... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... mas de un año escribiendo esta historía, peleandome con mi misma al ver errores y salidas de trama, pero al fin luego de mucho, mucho tiempo, Magical Secret llega a su final, no, no creo que haya epilogo esta vez, por que le dí un final que considero definitivo, por lo de Los Dursley, pues simplemente acabaron su tutoría con Siri y Remsie quienes se quedaron a vivir ahí =P, Fye por ahí andaba, pero eran mesas de seis =P y yap, creo que es todo =)  
  
Dudas y cosas así, pormeto contestarla a los mail de la gente, porque hay una regla en que prohibe hacer capitulos de notas y eso, así que nimoyo -.-  
  
Gracias mil a todos quienes me leyeron durante tanto tiempo, me ayudaron a seguir =)  
  
Esperen mas proyectos, que tengo unos muy interesantes (Harry-Sev, Siri-Dray, y muchas otras cosillas por ahí =P)  
  
¡¡Suerte a todos!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
NOTA: Por cierto, perdon por mi tardanza, pero es que aca la cosa esta dura y pos ni tengo inter ni dinero para ir a un ciber, mi disketera falla y pues heme aqui, peleando con mi RW rayado, que no me deja ni borrar ni grabar bien ;.;  
  
Prometo hacer lo que pueda, que iniciando clases seguro tendre mas dinero para cibers y eso  
  
Gracias por su paciencia y esperen pronto nuevos caps de Kiss Shining, Ironía y mi nuevo proyecto, que ya subí: Los Malfoy y un Bebe [¡o.O y no es Yaoi!] y otro que ya tengo en mente =)

Gracias, JA NE!


End file.
